


Discretion

by the_purple_pen



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 63,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_purple_pen/pseuds/the_purple_pen
Summary: A boy wants a dom.  A dom wants a boy, but he also wants discretion.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written in the same universe as "A Stranger in a Strange Land" with some of the characters from that story making minor appearances in this story. The story is complete and was previously posted on LJ.

Reid walked into the office, whistling a happy tune. He gave Mel a big smile and sat down in the chair opposite the large desk. 

“Hello, love.” Reid crossed his leg, resting his ankle atop the other leg at the knee. “Busy?” he asked casually in a way that revealed he would be unconcerned if she were. 

“Of course not,” Mel said with playful sarcasm. She pushed aside the inventory sheets on her desk, knowing Reid was going to demand her attention no matter what she had on her plate. “I’m guessing this isn’t a social call?” 

“A social call? Have I become that unimportant here?” Reid grinned. 

“Unimportant? Absolutely not. It’s just that you and Matt are always off in your happy place so I never see you unless something is up,” Mel teased. 

Reid’s smile widened as he thought of Matt. “We are happy,” he agreed. “But I’m still the owner of R.A.C.K. and people still call me when they need something. And that’s why I am bothering you.”

“The owner can’t take care of it himself?” Mel laughed, crossing her legs and sitting back in her chair. “What’s up?”

“The call was from a friend. Someone I’ve known since school. He was a few years below me, but our fathers were well acquainted so we moved in the same circles. Even more so when I found out he was in the lifestyle.” Reid propped up his arm and rested his head in his palm. “I haven’t seen him for a few years. He’s been busy with his job. Something in government. Something that’s kept him moving in important circles and that requires him to be very discreet. So he called me.”

“He’s here in London I assume?” Mel asked, already anticipating Reid’s request. 

“Yes. And he needs a boy. Someone who can be trusted to be discreet as well,” replied Reid. 

“Here at the club? Or are we looking at even that as too much of a risk?” Mel pulled over her notebook and started to jot down some notes to herself. 

“He wants to meet the boy at a neutral location. Not to scene, initially. More to get to know him at first. He’s the cautious type. That’s a personality trait, nothing to do with the job,” Reid smirked. 

Mel nodded already mentally scrolling through possibilities in her head. “What is he looking for in a boy?”

Reid thought for a moment. “Intelligent. Fin’s more of a cerebral type. He’s not looking for a pain slut or a party boy.”

“Occasional or more regular meetings?” Mel asked. “Physical type?”

“No idea,” Reid smiled. “That’s why I took his number and said I would ask you to call him.” 

“My reputation precedes me?” Mel laughed. “In that case, tell me more about Fin. Doms are shit at describing themselves to me.” 

“I’ve never seen him in action, so all I know is his personality,” Reid replied. “He’s intelligent, dry sense of humour, quiet, in that reserved British way. Even though he’s Scottish. It’s probably from working in government. No one would suspect he’s into kink. That ‘still waters’ kind of personality, I suppose.” 

“Any red flags? Things I should be concerned about?” Mel trusted Reid implicitly, but that didn’t mean she’d pretend that his friends were flawless. 

“Nothing that I know of. He’s a straight arrow. Well, not straight, but you know what I mean,” Reid answered with a smile. 

“Just a nice straight arrow government worker looking for a kinky boy to dominate,” Mel smiled. “Right in my wheelhouse.” 

“Seriously?” Reid asked. He suddenly wondered if maybe he was losing touch with his customer base. 

Mel shook her head. “I’m teasing, darling. Now hand over his number and go back to distracting Matt while he is trying to work. It’s what you do best.” 

“Yeah it is,” Reid agreed as he got to his feet and passed Melanie the piece of paper with the number written on it. “Thanks, Mel. I owe you one.” 

“One?” Mel grinned, snatching the number from Reid’s hand. “I’d take a big fat raise instead.”

Reid just laughed and shook his head, knowing that Mel truly enjoyed her work, with or without a big fat raise. “Did you say that Matt was working tonight?” he smiled as he walked toward the office door.

“You say that like you don’t keep close enough tabs on him to know where he is at all times,” Mel smiled. “Are your stalker skills getting rusty?”

“No. I just asked that to humour you,” Reid grinned before disappearing into the hall. 

Mel sighed and picked up the phone, punching out the digits with the tip of her long red fingernail. 

~ O ~ 

Mel walked down the long, carpeted hallway toward the bar, various folders and papers in her hand. She needed a drink before she could face the monthly invoices, even if it was only ginger ale. Mel didn’t like the way the dark purple carpet muffled the sound of her Christian Louboutins, but she understood the need for quiet in the club. 

She rounded a corner just as a young man was exiting one of the play rooms. Mel recognized him and stopped.

“Hello, Riley. Haven’t seen you in a while,” she pointed out with a friendly smile.

Riley stopped short, not expecting to find anyone in the hall. “Hey Mel,” he said, with a weary smile. The scene had taken a lot out of him but he was always willing to stop and talk to his favorite employee at the club. 

The moment she saw Riley, the wheels in Melanie’s brain started turning. As she chatted politely, her thoughts were busy running through all the things she knew about Riley and his time at the club. 

“Riley,” Mel said with a pause and a smile. “Are you currently attached?” 

“Currently?” Riley smiled, glancing over his shoulder at the door he’d just come through. “No.” 

“You must be on your way out, but would you have a moment to pop into the bar with me for a drink?” asked Mel. “I have a feeling that you might be able to help me with something.”

“Sure…” Riley said slowly, wondering what was up. “I could use a drink.” 

Mel looked at the door that Riley just came through. “Nothing problematic I hope?”

“Get a drink in me and I’ll tell you all about it,” Riley promised. 

“That sounds like a fair trade,” Mel said as she gestured toward the direction of the bar with a nod of her head. 

Riley followed her down the hall and passed through into the public part of the club. He noticed that Mel selected a secluded table rather than just taking a stool at the bar so he assumed the conversation was of a private nature. “Whiskey and ginger ale for me,” he said when the server approached the table. 

“The same. Hold the whiskey,” Mel said with a smile. She waited until the server had moved out of earshot before she continued. “So… you were on your way out?” Mel said, hoping that Riley would open up to her as promised.

“I was,” Riley said, pulling his legs up and sitting cross-legged on the bench seat. “I haven’t had much luck lately. Nothing bad... just not anything... exciting,” he sighed. 

“Exciting in what way?” Mel asked softly. 

“It’s hard to say exactly…” Riley said, trying to put into words the malaise he was feeling. “Sometimes I feel like so many doms have this script they follow. The scenes all start to feel the same. Like they are putting on a performance, not really feeling things if that makes any sense.” 

“Going through the motions, but not making a connection,” Mel said as she tried to commiserate with Riley. 

“Yes. I mean the physical aspect is definitely a big part of his,” he said with a soft smile. “But the mental and emotional connection just seems to be a foreign idea to a lot of these guys,” Riley said. “Or at least the ones I’ve run into lately.” 

“You’re looking for a connection that’s more… cerebral.” The wheels in Mel’s mind began to spin again. 

Riley wrinkled his nose. “It sounds so pretentious when you say it that way.”

Melanie laughed. “Is that a ‘no’?” 

“No, it’s not a no,” Riley sighed. “I’ll just accept that I’m a pretentious twat.” 

“I doubt that,” Mel said as the server approached with their drinks. She waited until he was gone again to proceed. “Riley, I’m glad I ran into you because I’ve been asked to arrange a meeting for someone and I think you would be perfect for him.”

“Arrange a meeting?” Riley asked, taking a sip of his drink. “That sounds very... formal,” he smiled. 

“It would be rather formal. He requires maturity, someone he could count on to be discreet.” Mel stared at Riley as she took a sip of her ginger ale.

“More discreet than what you offer here? That’s pretty hardcore,” Riley said, intrigued by who the man might be. “Is he famous?” he asked in a staged whisper. 

“I don’t think so,” Mel smiled. “But his job requires him to be very careful. Hence, the reason I am playing matchmaker.”

“Oh come off it, you’d play matchmaker to people off the street,” Riley laughed. “Your reputation precedes you.” 

“And what reputation is that?” Mel frowned then shook her head and smiled. “Never mind, back to the subject at hand. Does this sound at all like something you would be interested in or am I completely missing the mark here?”

“You aren’t missing the mark,” Riley said softly letting his mind drift to the possibilities. “My information is on file here though, that’s usually how people find me. What got you involved in this particular match?”

“He’s a friend. And right now, this isn’t through the club. Truthfully, I was thinking that I might have to tell him that I don’t know of anyone and then there you were,” Mel smiled. “From what I know about you Riley, you’re a good sub. So maybe you need to find a good dom.” 

_More than you know,_ Riley thought to himself. “Here’s hoping,” he said, raising his glass to Mel. “Hopefully your matchmaking instincts are on point.” 

Mel lifted her glass and clinked it against Riley’s. “One more thing. He doesn’t want to meet at the club. Are you okay with meeting him at another location?”

Mel’s request took him off guard. “Private or public?” he asked. He trusted her but he was wary of meeting someone new somewhere he’d be completely alone if things went wrong.

“Private. I understand your trepidation, but he’s very wary. It’s important that he’s not seen in public,” Mel explained. “I wouldn’t send you into any situation that I thought had a chance, no matter how slim, of being dangerous.”

“Private like… at his house?” Riley asked and then felt stupid. Of course that was what she meant. “This is someone you know personally?”

“He is a good friend of the owner of the club,” Mel replied truthfully. 

Riley tried to process everything that had been thrown at him so suddenly. “Do I have to give you an answer tonight or can I sleep on it?”

“You can definitely sleep on it. And if you decide that it’s not something you want to do, there will be no hard feelings at all. No pressure.” 

Riley nodded. “Should I just call you at the club tomorrow?” 

“Yes.” Mel fished inside her pocket and pulled out a card. “My direct line,” she said as she passed it to Riley. 

“I’ll use it responsibly,” Riley smiled, tucking it away in his pocket. “Thank you for the drink.” 

“You’re welcome. I look forward to hearing from you tomorrow,” replied Mel.

Riley started to say goodnight but he paused. “You really think we’d be good together?” he asked, wanting to hear it one more time.

“I do,” Mel nodded. “And what do you have to lose?”

“That’s an excellent way to think about it,” Riley smiled. “I’ll call you tomorrow.” 

“I’ll be here,” Mel smiled. 

~ O ~

Riley paused in front of the giant revolving door to compose himself before going inside. He’d never had a first date in a hotel room and the entire thing would have felt a bit tawdry if the hotel had not been so swanky. He checked his reflection in the glass window, ignoring the strange look from the doorman. 

He checked the time on his phone and then pushed through the door. His shoes clicked on the floor as he approached the lift. He pushed the button and the doors glided open. He was pleased to find it empty which gave him another moment alone with his thoughts. 

The hallway was generic, the same that you’d find in any hotel and Riley watched the numbers on the door slowly go up until he found the one he wanted. He knocked sharply and took a deep breath, wondering just what was waiting for him on the other side. 

Fin heard the knock on the door and was surprised at the time when he glanced at his watch. He quickly shoved the papers that he’d been reading into his briefcase and closed it before he went to answer the door. He opened it to see the young man he was expecting. 

5’10”, slender build, dark brown hair, dark brown eyes. Just as Melanie had described him.

“Riley?” Fin asked. 

“Yes,” Riley said, looking up at his date. He wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting but the man before him definitely far exceeded anything he could have imagined. He was handsome and well dressed and just his type. He belatedly held out his hand, but then felt awkward and he let it drop back to his side. 

The gesture did not go unnoticed and Fin wondered if the young man was nervous. He stepped back to give him room to enter. “Come in,” he said with a slight smile.

Riley stepped into the room and glanced around. He’d expected to see the usual beds and telly but instead there was a nicely appointed sitting room. He relaxed slightly. “Nice to meet you Mr…” he trailed off, hoping for a name. 

“Campbell. Finlay Campbell.” Fin gestured for his guest to take a seat on the sofa or one of the nearby chairs. “Thank you for agreeing to meet me here. I realize that the request may have seemed a tad unorthodox.” 

“You could say that, Mr. Campbell,” Riley said as he sank into one of the chairs. “Luckily, I trust Melanie’s judgement.” 

“As do I,” Fin agreed as he stared at Riley, silently appreciating the way he addressed him as Mr. Campbell. “I understand that she has explained my need for complete confidentiality?” 

“Just that you need it, not why,” Riley answered, truthfully if a bit boldly. 

Fin took a seat on the sofa. “I need it because of my job. I have a position with the government. One that I cannot openly discuss with anyone. And my position could be jeopardized by the activity that I am trying to arrange with you.”

Riley nodded, digesting that information. “Because I’m a man or because I’m going to sub for you?” he asked, getting right to the point. 

“Both,” Fin replied, noting the fact that Riley used the word “because” instead of “if”. 

“Can I ask what it is you do? Or is that on a 'need to know basis', and I’m not at that level,” he smiled, knowing the answer would probably be no. 

“I would rather talk more about you than myself,” Fin deflected. “The only thing I know is that your name is Riley. I don’t even know your surname.” 

“Riley Anderson,” he said, noting the deflection. “What did Melanie tell you about me?” he asked. 

“She told me that you are a good sub. Clever. And that you can be trusted to be discreet,” Fin replied. “She also told me that you are looking for a mutually beneficial arrangement. One that you do not currently have.” 

Riley felt his cheeks redden. “She was rather... forthcoming, wasn’t she? She said nothing about you.” 

“I also do not have a mutually beneficial arrangement at this time,” Fin smiled, knowing that was not what Riley probably wanted to hear. “I do; however, have the need for one. I haven’t imbibed in quite a while which has led me to my search.” 

“Speaking of imbibing,” Riley smiled, “should we have a drink?” His nerves were jangling and the thought of something to take the edge off was appealing. He also hoped that it might loosen his date’s lips as he was being quite circumspect. 

“I apologize. I should have offered you something sooner,” Fin said as he got to his feet. “Beer or wine?” he asked as he moved toward a drink tray on the other side of the room. 

“Beer is fine,” Riley said, watching as Finlay crossed the room. He moved gracefully but there was power in his frame. 

Fin opened a bottle of beer and poured some into a glass. He poured the rest of it into a glass for himself. He walked over to where Riley was sitting and handed it to him. “Cheers,” Fin said with a lift of his glass. 

“Cheers,” Riley said, tipping his glass to just kiss the one Finlay held in his hand. He took a sip and smiled. “Good.” 

“Would you mind if I ask you some questions?” Fin didn’t take a drink of his beer yet. “I understand if you don’t think it’s fair of me to ask, but I would like to know more about you.” 

Riley took another drink and then settled back in his chair and crossed one leg over another. “That’s fine,” he said, resting his glass on the arm of the chair. 

“How old are you?” asked Fin. 

“I’m 23,” Riley answered. He found himself desperately wanting to give the “right” answers, even though he had no idea what Finlay might prefer. 

Fin nodded, relieved. Riley did not look his age and he did not want to get involved with someone too young. “How long have you been a sub?” 

“Always?” Riley said with a soft laugh. “I mean I’m sure I didn’t know what to call it at first, but it’s always been there. I’m hardwired that way you could say.” 

Fin nodded again. He liked Riley’s response. “But no committed relationship?” 

“No, not currently. I’ve had some short term things in the past but nothing has stuck,” he answered, forcing himself not to ask questions back in response. 

“It’s not always easy to find someone,” Fin commented. “Are you from London?” 

“I am. But you aren’t, right?” Riley said, unable to hold that one back. “Your accent,” he followed up with a smile. 

“Edinburgh,” Fin replied. “But I live in London. For my job. Where do you work, Riley?”

“I work as a pharmacy tech,” he said, sipping his beer. “At the chemist's. I fill prescriptions and that sort of thing.” 

“Do you like your job?” asked Fin, absentmindedly turning the glass of beer in his hand. 

“I do. Techs are in demand so I get paid well, and I can arrange my shifts pretty much how I want, so all in all it’s not bad. I’ve been thinking about going back to school to become a pharmacist but that is probably a few years off yet.” 

“So you have flexible hours,” Fin noted. “That’s good. I have rather difficult hours at times, but I often know ahead of time so it wouldn’t be inconvenient for scheduling.” 

Riley processed that statement for a moment. “So you are thinking there would be several... meetings?” he asked, groping for a word for what they were doing. 

“I would expect to see you again. If we find we are compatible,” Fin replied. “Are you not interested in that type of arrangement?” 

“I didn’t say that,” Riley smiled. “You just caught me off guard. I’m interested.” He hated that Finlay was making him so flustered, but the handsome man just seemed to be able to stare right into his soul. 

“I’m interested in something continuing as well. I’d rather not go through this process each time,” Fin explained. “Melanie gave me a copy of your information from the club. Your checklist. I think we are compatible, on paper anyway. I still wanted to meet you before anything was decided.” 

“Compatible on paper,” Riley repeated. “You seem to know quite a bit about me and I know virtually nothing about you,” he pointed out.

“What is it that you would like to know about me?” Fin asked with a slight smile.

“Have you always been a dom?” he asked to start, tracing his finger along the rim of his glass. 

"Always," Fin echoed Riley's earlier response. "Classic Type A personality. I have been called a 'control freak'. Although, I prefer to think of myself as organized and efficient." He gave Riley a true smile, the first since their meeting. 

“Do you always just arrange clandestine meetings to screen new boys or is this something new?” Riley asked, wondering if he was being too forward. 

Fin sighed softly. “This is new. I haven’t indulged since I’ve been at my current job.” He set his glass of beer on a side table. “By what method do you usually meet a prospective partner?” 

“Since I found R.A.C.K., I’ve mostly met people there. Before that it was hit or miss, taking a chance on someone that just gave off that vibe or a friend of a friend,” Riley said. “How long have you been at your current job?”

“Three years,” Fin answered calmly as he stared at Riley. 

“You haven’t scened in three years?” Riley said before he could catch himself. He bit his lip, hoping Finlay wasn’t angry with him. 

Fin laughed softly at Riley’s reaction. “Appalling, I know.” He got to his feet and moved toward the chair where Riley was sitting. “That is why I am hoping to rectify that situation soon, but if it is something that you are not interested in, I do understand.” 

“I’m interested,” Riley said, once again finding the words out of his mouth before his brain got involved. “Assuming of course you find me… agreeable.” 

“I do find you agreeable,” Fin said as he held his hand out to Riley.

Riley took Finlay’s hand, the strength and warmth causing a small shiver to zip down his spine. 

Fin pulled Riley to his feet and placed a hand on his hip to steady him. “Have we reached an understanding?” he asked quietly as he stared into Riley’s eyes. 

Riley nodded. “Discrete. Is this where you’ll want to meet?” He unconsciously pressed his hip against Finlay’s hand, lost in the depths of the taller man’s blue eyes. 

“No. A private room at R.A.C.K. can be arranged. I have a feeling that you would be more comfortable there,” Fin said. “I would like to exchange mobile numbers so I can contact you directly.” 

“As long as you are comfortable going there,” Riley agreed as he fumbled in his pocket for his phone. 

Fin released Riley and walked to the desk to get his phone. After they exchanged numbers, he slipped the phone into his pocket. “I will call you soon,” Fin told him. 

Riley’s hip felt cold where Finlay’s hand had been, but he had more of that to look forward to now. “You better,” he smiled. “It was nice to meet you Mr. Campbell.” 

“And you, Riley,” Fin replied with a slight dip of his head. “I have a driver downstairs. He will take you home. The car will be waiting for you.”

“Wow. Thank you,” Riley said. “I look forward to hearing from you,” he said, mirroring Fin’s movement with a tip of his own head. 

“Thank you for coming,” Fin said as he walked Riley to the door.

Riley lingered for a moment, hoping for another touch or even a kiss, but Finlay seemed to want to keep things chaste. 

“Goodnight,” Fin added politely as he held the door open for his guest. 

“Goodnight,” Riley said and then added, “Sir,” in a soft whisper.

Fin watched Riley leave and closed the door behind him. He was walking back toward his desk when he realized that he was smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Fin was waiting for Riley in a room at R.A.C.K. which Melanie and Reid had been more than accommodating in providing for him to use. He had entered through a back entrance to avoid being seen by anyone in the lobby or bar area. Fin told himself that he was doing everything he could do to be careful. 

He was looking forward to seeing Riley again. The boy was physically attractive to be sure, but it was more than his looks Fin had found appealing and he was looking forward to discovering more about the other man. 

Riley checked in at the desk and got the room number from the attendant. The room was booked in his name so there would be no record tying Finlay to the club. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door, trying to keep the anticipation and tension out of his shoulders. 

Fin opened the door to see Riley. “Hello,” he said in greeting as welcomed him inside. “Good to see you again,” he said as he closed and locked the door before turning back to Riley. 

Riley let his eyes scan up and down the length of Finlay’s body, taking in the well cut dress pants and white shirt with a tantalizing triangle of bare skin at the unbuttoned collar. He lowered his eyes respectfully and clasped his hands behind his back. “Good to see you as well, Sir.” 

Fin took the opportunity to walk around Riley, admiring the way he looked in dark jeans and a black tee shirt. He couldn’t help but wonder how good Riley would look not wearing anything at all. Fin placed his hand on Riley’s back, right above his clasped hands. “Come,” he said quietly as he guided him over to a comfortable looking chair in the corner. Fin lowered his head to issue his request. “I want you to kneel. It’s been a long time since I’ve had someone as lovely as you at my feet.” 

“My pleasure, Sir,” Riley said softly, waiting for Finlay to get settled and then easing to his knees at his feet. His heart was racing with anticipation and he wondered if the other man could tell how keyed up he was. There was something different about Finlay Campbell and he couldn’t wait to find out what exactly it was. 

Fin had an innate belief that he had made the right choice with Riley, but now it was time to prove it. “When was the last time you were here at R.A.C.K.?” he asked as he watched Riley. 

“Two weeks ago tomorrow,” Riley said, counting back his in head. “The night Melanie told me there was someone she wanted me to meet.” 

“So you haven’t scened with anyone since then?” asked Fin.

“That’s correct,” Riley said, his eyes still fixed on the floor at Finlay’s feet. 

Fin noticed the tension that crept into Riley’s body language as he referred to his last time at the club. “And that scene, was it satisfying?” 

Riley paused. “Mentally or physically, Sir?” 

“Both,” Fin replied as he casually crossed his leg.

“Physically it was fine. I got off, he got off,” Riley said, finding it rather odd to speak about it this way. “Mentally, it was a big ball of nothing.” 

The corner of Fin’s mouth twitched as he suppressed a smile at Riley’s choice of words. “So this is about more than ‘getting off’ for you,” he said as a statement, not a question. “That is good to know. Now,” Fin uncrossed his leg and leaned forward in his seat. “Take off your shirt.” 

Riley pulled his shirt free of the waistband of his jeans and then crossed his arms, taking the shirt up over his head and laid it aside. 

Fin appraised him openly. Smooth, clear skin across a hairless chest. Riley was fit, but not overly muscular. He got to his feet and walked around Riley to look at his bare back. No scars, only more smooth skin. When Fin sat down again, his eye was drawn to something at the waist of Riley’s jeans. He leaned forward and touched the dark mark with his finger. Fin looked into Riley’s eyes, close enough to share his breath. “What is that?” 

“Tattoo, Sir,” Riley said, goosebumps rising on his arms. “Would you like to see the rest?”

“Show me,” Fin murmured. 

Riley tugged open the button on his jeans and lowered the zipper, revealing the bare skin beneath. He pushed the denim down over his hips, sitting up on his knees to work the fabric down just low enough to give a more tantalizing view. 

Fin stared at the bold tribal design that covered Riley’s hip and edged his upper thigh. “That is very nice,” he said approvingly. “Well done. And proof that you don’t mind a bit of pain.” 

“When the reward is there, the pain just makes it sweeter,” Riley said, sitting back on his heels.

Reaching out, Fin ran his fingers through the hair at the nape of Riley's neck. "Take off your jeans," he said, wanting to see more of that delectable view.

Riley gracefully rose to his feet and removed his shoes and socks before sliding out of his jeans. He laid his things neatly aside and returned to his knees at Finlay’s feet. 

Fin stood behind Riley where he kneeled, admiring the view over the young man’s shoulder. He ran his hand across Riley’s shoulder then down over his chest, pinching one of his nipples as he pressed him back against his legs. “You must like being on your knees. You look good in this position,” Fin told him.

“Thank you, Sir,” Riley said softly. He tipped his head back to look up at Finlay, taking a chance on him being the type that wasn’t into a boy that only looked at the floor. 

Moving his hand from Riley’s chest to his chin, Fin traced the boy’s full lips with his thumb and smiled as he thought of the potential of that beautiful mouth. “Do you like being admired?” he asked. 

“I wouldn’t put it that crassly,” Riley smiled. “I enjoy the way you look when you look at me. I like looking good for you.” 

Fin arched an eyebrow. “You think I am crass for asking or you would be crass for answering yes?” 

“Crass for wanting attention like that,” Riley answered. “It’s nice to be admired physically, but I hope that there is more than just that when it’s all said and done.” 

Sliding his hand to the back of Riley’s neck, Fin looked him in the eye. “I am in the mood to admire you,” he said quietly. 

“And I’m in the mood to give you what you want,” Riley said softly, a small smile on his lips. 

“Excellent,” Fin murmured before he stepped back and resumed his seat in the chair. “I want to watch you,” he said slowly. 

Riley’s fingers twitched where they rested against his thighs but he stayed still. “What would you like to see, Sir?” 

“I want to see you touch yourself,” replied Fin.

Riley nodded and then slid his hand up his thigh. He lightly curled his fingers around his semi-hard cock, using just the tips of his fingers at first as he worked himself to full arousal. 

Fin held Riley’s gaze as he stroked himself, silently admiring the other man’s slender build and the way his muscles rippled beneath his smooth skin. 

Licking his lower lip as he concentrated, Riley spread his thighs even further open and leaned back to brace one hand on the floor behind him. The shift pushed his hips up and open as he displayed himself to Finlay. 

Devouring Riley with only his gaze, Fin continued to watch him, enjoying every move. The boy’s cock was as beautiful as the rest of him and Fin was almost mesmerized by the way the tattoo on Riley’s hip changed with every shift and pull. 

Riley’s breath caught as his cock began to leak pre-cum. He slid his thumb across the head smearing the fluid across his skin, his eyes never leaving Finlay’s face. 

“I want to see you come,” Fin told him as he remained relaxed in the chair and continuously observant. 

Nodding, Riley turned his focus to his goal. His eyes fluttered shut momentarily as he worked his hand along his length. He dragged them back open to look up, losing himself in Finlay’s stare. “Close, Sir,” he said when he’d pushed himself to the edge, wanting to wait for full permission. 

“Do it,” Fin ordered as he stared at Riley and awaited his reward. 

“Yes, Sir,” Riley gasped, his hips bucking forward as he fucked his own hand. His stomach contracted and he flew over the edge, painting his stomach with his seed. 

Fin sighed, a smile curving his lips. The boy’s pleasure was just as pleasurable for him. Fin admired the expression on Riley’s face when he came and committed it to memory, hoping he would see it many more times. 

Riley sat back on his knees to compose himself but he did not make any move to clean up. He’d seen the smile ghost across the other man’s lips and he hoped he had done well. 

“Come here,” Fin ordered as he leaned forward in the chair.

Crawling toward the chair, Riley moved right up between Finlay’s legs and then returned to his kneeling position. 

Fin ran a finger down Riley’s chest, collecting his reward. He lifted his finger up to Riley’s mouth. “Taste it.”

Riley moaned softly, his spent cock twitching at the order. He licked the length of Finlay’s finger and then sucked the whole thing into his mouth, cleaning every inch of his skin. 

Exhaling a ragged breath, Fin pulled his finger out of Riley’s mouth and took him by the shoulders to pull him up and into his embrace. Fin grabbed a fist full of Riley’s hair to hold him still before devouring his mouth with a rapacious kiss. 

Riley went eagerly, moaning once again as Finlay kissed him roughly. The other man was a good kisser and Riley hoped it foretold of what was to come. 

Still holding Riley tightly at the nape, Fin took hold of the boy’s wrist and guided his hand to his groin. “Feel how hard you made me?” he whispered.

Riley let his fingers glide across the other man’s crotch and gently squeezed the hard length he discovered there. “Please let me take care of you, Sir,” he said softly but eagerly. 

Fin nuzzled Riley’s cheek, kissing him then scraping his teeth gently across the boy’s smooth skin. “And what is it that you wish to do for me?” he purred.

“Let me suck you off,” Riley whispered, the weight of Finlay’s hand at the back of his neck and the feel of the other man’s teeth against his skin shoving him down toward the headspace he craved. 

“I think that’s a reward you need to earn,” Fin said smoothly without releasing his hold on the boy. “Would you like to earn it, Riley?” 

“Yes,” Riley breathed out, swaying slightly toward Finlay before adding, “Sir.” 

“Good boy,” Fin praised, brushing Riley’s jaw line with a tender kiss. “Stay here,” he ordered as he released his hold and got to his feet. Fin walked over to a cabinet where toys and tools were stored. He selected a leather crop with a flat, square head and he also grabbed a condom and lube before returning to where Riley was waiting for him. Fin took his seat again, laying the supplies next to him before testing the crop against his own thigh. “Turn around and on hands and knees,” he told Riley. 

Riley had been following Finlay’s movements though he was careful not to stare. He’d managed a quick look at the crop and was confident in his ability to be good for the other man. He turned and moved just far enough away to position himself as requested, putting a little arch his back to push his ass higher in the air. 

“Very nice,” Fin praised, admiring the lovely view in front of him. Using the crop, he traced a line over Riley’s lower back and along the curve of his ass. “Quite nice,” he said before giving Riley’s bum a sharp slap with the crop. 

Riley exhaled, the sting of the crop heating his skin. He dropped his head slightly, trying to relax his frame and settle in. 

The boy’s skin was nicely tan, but the slap of the crop had reddened it quickly. Fin longed to see more. He laid the leather crop across Riley’s other butt cheek with another stinging hit. 

Riley whispered his thanks, hoping it was something Finlay wanted to hear. His skin itched, his body craving more. 

Fin moved to stand in front of Riley, the boy at his feet. He reached down to cup Riley’s chin to make him look up at him. “You’re welcome. Would you like more?” Fin asked politely. 

“I would, if you think I deserve it, Sir,” Riley murmured, looking up at Finlay through lidded eyes. 

Fin smiled as he gave Riley’s chin a squeeze. “I think you are deserving,” he said before moving to the side, a better position to deliver another powerful blow with the crop. The skin on Riley’s ass cheek was bright red and he speculated that the boy would not be sitting a lot tomorrow.

Riley focused on his breathing, the fiery warmth of his skin enveloping him in a pleasant haze. 

Another few hits of the crop and Riley’s skin was aflame. Fin ran his hand along Riley’s back, attracted by the soft sheen of sweat. He stood in front of the kneeling boy again and caressed his hair. “Present,” Fin ordered, knowing the position would not be comfortable with the current state of Riley’s rear end.

Riley gasped softly as he shifted position, his legs trembling as he tucked them up and sat back. He let his arms fall softly to his sides and glanced up, seeking Finlay’s approval. 

“Good,” Fin praised the boy as he moved close. The sight of Riley kneeling at his feet made him so hard he ached. Fin tilted the boy’s head again to look into his eyes. “You’ve earned your reward,” he told him.

Riley smiled. “May I?” he asked, his hands lifting toward the other man but careful not to touch until told. 

“Yes,” Fin granted the permission, eager for the boy’s next move.

Riley started with Finlay’s belt, working it undone as he stared up into the other man’s eyes. Once he had access he slowly released the button and dragged down the fly. 

Slipping his fingers into Riley’s soft, dark hair again, Fin waited for the boy to claim his reward.

Lowering Finlay’s pants, Riley grinned when he found nothing underneath. He leaned forward and nuzzled against Finlay’s cock before slipping it between his lips. 

Fin exhaled a moan as his cock slid into the warm wetness of the boy’s mouth. It was Riley’s reward, but it was Fin’s as well.

Riley closed his eyes and focused his full concentration on Finlay. He teased his tongue across the tip and then swallowed him down, pulling back and repeating that over and over. 

Fin tightened his fingers in Riley’s hair and pulled his head back just to see his face. The boy’s parted lips, gleaming with spit and swollen from sucking his cock. The soft flush of heat and arousal on his skin. Riley was beautiful and for the first time in years, Fin felt hope. 

Riley looked up, using the pause to catch his breath. He could feel how hard Finlay was and he was determined to make the reserved man come apart at the seams. 

Fin stepped back. The urge to let the boy finish him with the blow job was strong, but he needed more. He moved back to the chair and sat down. Finding the condom and lube where he left them, he rolled on the condom and slicked it with the lube. “Come here,” Fin told Riley, gesturing for the other man to join him. 

Riley dropped to all fours and crawled toward the chair, his ass burning as he swayed his hips. He came to a stop by the chair, his pulse already racing with anticipation. 

Taking hold of Riley’s upper arm, Fin pulled him up. “On my lap. Straddle me,” he said as he guided him into position. “Hands on my shoulders to brace yourself,” Fin continued until the boy was where he wanted him. 

Hovering above Finlay’s lap, Riley steadied himself as instructed. He ached for what was to come, trusting that the other man would be just as good at this as he’d proven to be at everything else. 

Fin caressed the warmth of Riley’s abused ass then gave it a soft squeeze just to hear the sound the boy would make. The moan was perfection. Fin slicked his fingers with lube then slipped them between Riley’s cheeks, rubbing over his hole before pushing inside him. 

Riley tipped forward, resting his forehead on Finlay’s shoulder. It took all his power not to grind down on the other man’s fingers, but he stayed resolutely in place. 

“Such a good boy,” Fin whispered next to Riley’s ear as he continued to tease, to stretch and to prepare him to take his cock. “I am ready for my reward,” he told Riley when he pressed the head of his cock against the boy’s opening and slowly pushed inside. 

Releasing the tension in his thighs, Riley sank down as Finlay pushed up, moaning as he was filled and stretched. His fingers tightened against the other man’s shoulders as he fought the urge to move. 

When Fin was fully sheathed inside the clenching heat of Riley’s body, he grabbed the boy’s ass and began to move inside him. The heat of Riley’s skin was warm against Fin’s palms as he squeezed his handful. 

Riley cried out as the conflicting sensations washed over him. The sound was muffled against Finlay’s shoulder where he clung tightly. 

“Shhh,” Fin soothed, his hands sliding to Riley’s hips where he held him steady as he began to fuck him harder. It had been too long and Riley felt so right. 

Finlay’s strong hands left Riley feeling secure, even as he perched precariously on his lap. The chemistry between them was undeniable which just heightened the pleasure he felt. 

“Look up,” Fin huffed next to the boy’s ear. 

It took Riley a moment to coordinate his muscles enough to push away from Finlay’s shoulder and lean back so he could see his face. 

Fin stared at the boy’s flushed skin and dark eyes. “There you are,” he said with a soft smile as their eyes locked. Fin pulled Riley close enough to reclaim his mouth for another kiss as he continued to move inside him. 

Riley laid his hand on the back of the other man’s neck to keep himself steady as Finlay plundered his mouth. He shivered as zings of pleasure zipped through his core, his earlier climax making it easier to let the pleasure linger. 

Wrapping an arm around Riley’s lower back, Fin held him steady on his lap as he took hold of the boy’s cock to start stroking him. 

“Ohhh…” Riley moaned, arching his back to press against Finlay’s hand. He trusted the other man to hold him, letting his own muscles go slack. 

Fin wasn’t sure if it was the length of time that had passed since he last indulged in anything like this or if the boy was just what he needed, but he was coming and he was coming hard. 

Riley felt Finlay tense beneath him, his hips stuttering out of their powerful rhythm. 

“Can you come again for me?” Fin rasped as he worked Riley’s cock with a firm, steady stroke.

“Absolutely, Sir,” Riley said, the ghost of a smile that passed his lips wiped away by a jolt of pleasure up his spine. 

Fin’s cock was sensitive after orgasm and every movement Riley made on his lap was a reminder of that, but he wasn’t about to move until he could see the other man come undone again. 

Riley concentrated on the dual sensations of being stretched open by Finlay’s still hard cock and the friction of his hand and knew he was right on the edge. All he needed was a word. “So close,” he whispered, the need evident in his voice. 

“How close?” Fin asked, his breath ragged. He stared at Riley, absorbing every nuance of the young’s man face as he pushed him.

“Razor’s edge,” Riley murmured, practically holding his breath in an effort to keep control. 

“Then you should convince me.” Torturously, Fin slowed the rhythm of his strokes.

Riley couldn’t stop his hips from canting forward in an attempt to chase Finlay’s hand. “Please,” he begged, gazing up into the other man’s eyes. “I’m so hard for you.” 

Fin tightened his hold around Riley and his hand began to move fast again. “Is this mine?” he asked with a jerk of Riley’s cock.

Riley couldn’t even begin to explain how much he wanted that to be true, and the thought was completely overwhelming given how short of a time he’d known Finlay. “Yes,” he gasped out. “Yours.” 

“Then give me my reward,” Fin told him. “Come.”

Doing just what he was told, Riley came hard, his eyes never leaving Finlay’s face. 

The way the boy quivered and dissolved in pleasure was mesmerizing and Fin felt rewarded indeed. He lifted his hand to his mouth and licked his prize off his fingers before pulling Riley in for another kiss to share the taste.

Riley melted into the kiss, his body sated and limp. It had been a long time since he felt so content after a scene and he wasn’t quite ready to let go of that feeling just yet. 

Fin looked over Riley’s shoulder as rubbed his ass and gave it another brief squeeze. “You will have a sore bum tomorrow,” he warned with a slight smile, completely unapologetic that he was the one who put it in that condition. 

“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t enjoy that,” Riley murmured, resting for another long moment before he worked up the energy to sit up. 

Fin rubbed Riley’s back with gentle up and down strokes as they both drifted down from their mutual high. “How’s the legs? Think you can stand?” he asked softly.

Riley nodded and started to untangle himself from Finlay’s lap. It look a helping hand but he managed to get to his feet with a modicum of grace. 

Pulling off the condom, Fin stood and pulled up his trousers. He slipped an arm around Riley, unsure that the young man was as steady as he was trying to appear to be. “I would offer you a seat, but…” Fin smiled as he leaned in to brush his lips over Riley’s cheek. 

“Very funny,” Riley smiled, tipping his face up to meet the kiss. He looked around and found a towel and used it to clean up. 

“You should let me put something on that,” Fin gestured toward Riley’s red bottom. 

“If you insist,” Riley said with a smile. He wasn’t used to doms taking this kind of interest in him after a scene, but he had to admit it was kind of nice. 

“I do,” Fin said firmly before he walked into the small bathroom in the corner of the play room. Mel had told him that the bathroom cabinets were stocked with supplies for basic aftercare. He found the cream and returned to Riley. Fin smiled as he held up the cream. “And now, something I like to say to all the attractive men I meet. Bend over.” 

“I thought I’d already done that,” Riley laughed. He knelt on the seat of the chair and braced his hands on the arms. “But you notice you didn’t have to ask me twice.” 

Fin leaned over, close enough to whisper near Riley’s ear. “Good boy.” He uncapped the jar of cream and dipped his fingers inside to coat them before he carefully applied a thin layer of the analgesic cream to Riley’s abused skin. 

The cream was cold, but Riley managed not to flinch. The pressure against his skin was a pleasant reminder of the scene, something he hoped to hang onto for a few days. 

“I hope you brought something else to wear. Those jeans might not be as comfortable now as they were when you first arrived,” Fin pointed out as he capped the jar of cream. 

“I’ll be okay,” Riley promised. “I’m not as delicate as I look,” he said easing into the denim. 

Fin arched an eyebrow but remained silent. He returned the cream to the bathroom and took a moment to wash his face and hands. Riley was dressed when he walked back out to rejoin him. “There’s no rush, you can take as much time as you need,” he told him.

“Oh, I’m not running away,” Riley smiled. “I just know you are a busy man. I enjoyed seeing you tonight.” 

“I enjoyed seeing you,” Fin replied. “And I would like to see you again. If you’re agreeable.”

“Agreeable,” Riley said with a nod. “I’m sure your schedule is crazier than mine, so just let me know when you might want to see me again.” 

“Expect my call then,” Fin said with a nod. “Can I have someone drive you home?”

Riley was surprised by the offer, but then again Finlay was turning out to be different than other men in so many ways. “I don’t want to impose,” he said, his words clearly not a “no”.

“No imposition. Actually, I would feel better if you’d let me see you home,” Fin replied.

“Thank you, Mr. Campbell,” Riley said, impulsively pushing up onto his toes and kissing the other man’s cheek. 

Fin smiled as he slid an arm around Riley to keep him close. “Sir I like. Mr. Campbell I get enough of at my job. You may call me Fin,” he said before giving Riley a kiss in return, this one on his lips. 

“Okay, Fin,” Riley said softly when they parted. “I look forward to seeing you again.” 

~ O ~

Riley clocked out on his break and hung his white coat on the back of a chair in the break room. It was a gorgeous evening outside and he stepped out for some fresh air. There was a bench just down the block from the chemist’s and he sat there, letting the last rays of sunshine soak into his face. 

He’d been meaning to make a call for a few days and now seemed a good time as any. He pulled up the number for the club and asked for Melanie when the receptionist answered. 

“Hello, this is Melanie,” she answered as she shoved aside a stack of papers that Reid must have left for her on “their” desk. 

“Hey Melanie, it’s Riley,” he said, hoping she remembered him. 

The mental image of the young man came to her mind instantly. “Hello, Riley. How are you?”

“I’m well,” he said with a smile he knew she couldn’t see but hoped she could hear in his voice. “How are things at R.A.C.K.?”

“Business as usual. The economy rises and falls, but the need for kink is always in demand.” Mel laughed softly. “I am glad that you called, I wanted to talk to you. I spoke to Fin Campbell yesterday. A courtesy call to check in with him.”

Riley felt his heart race at just the mention of Fin’s name. “That’s actually why I was calling as well,” he said. He ached to ask what they’d talked about but he was too polite to do so. 

“Perfect. Because I wanted to hear from you, your impressions of your first encounter,” Mel prodded gently.

“Well, I was calling to ask you to put me on hold status in the member database,” Riley said, “if that tells you anything.” 

“I see,” Melanie replied. “So you will no longer be available to anyone from the club?” 

“I’m going to hold out for Mr. Campbell for the moment,” Riley said, hoping that if the other man had been displeased Melanie would warn him. “He said he’d like to see me again, and I’m content to wait that out for now.” 

Mel smiled on her end of the line because the young man’s request echoed the impression that she had received from Fin when she talked to him. He hadn’t been effusive with his feelings, but she knew enough to know that he had been pleased with his time with Riley. “I am glad to hear it,” she said sincerely. 

“Do you think that is a good idea?” he asked, unable to help fishing for more information. “I haven’t heard from him. but I know he is a busy man.” 

“I think it is a wonderful idea. I’d venture to say that he was as pleased with your time together as you were, perhaps more.” Melanie knew she probably shouldn’t speak so frankly for Fin, but she hadn’t become a superior matchmaker by following every rule. 

Riley grinned. He knew he probably looked like a fool to those people walking past, but he couldn’t help himself. “I’m glad to hear that.” 

“So you won’t be entirely unavailable,” Mel teased. 

“No, not entirely,” Riley laughed. “But I’ll let you know if the situation changes.” 

“I’m happy for you, Riley. I had the impression when we ran into each other that day that you weren’t finding what you needed.”

“You do have a way of seeing right through to the core of people,” Riley said. “Among your many talents,” he laughed, making sure Melanie knew he thought of it as a good thing. 

“It’s a gift,” Mel replied with a soft laugh. “And I’m happy to put it to good use.”

“Well, I need to get back to work,” Riley said, standing up from the bench. “But I’m glad I got a chance to talk with you.” 

“I’m glad, too. And I hope to hear from you again soon,” Mel replied before she hung up the phone. She leaned back in the swivel chair and smiled. Some days she truly loved her job and this was one of those days.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks later, Fin was waiting for Riley to arrive. He was in the same playroom they had used before and he was as apprehensive as the first time although his outward demeanor did not show it. 

His busy schedule had prevented him from being able to see Riley again any sooner and he was experiencing a rare case of nervousness. It was the worry that his first scene with Riley had been a mere fluke. It had been a long time since he’d had someone at his feet and he wondered if that period of abstinence had clouded his perception. Any drink would taste good to a thirsty man. 

Riley checked in at the desk and smiled when the attendant directed him to the same room they’d used last time. “Sentimental,” he murmured as he walked down the hall and knocked on the door. He fidgeted as he waited, his stomach twisted with both nerves and excitement. 

Fin walked over to the door and pulled it open, a slight smile ghosting across his lips when he saw Riley. The boy looked good dressed in dark jeans and a button down shirt. “Hello,” he said, moving aside so that the other man could enter.

Fin looked just as delicious as Riley remembered. He slid into the room, just barely brushing up against the other man as he passed. “Hello again.” 

Fin closed and locked the door before turning to see Riley putting away his bag. “I’m glad that you could see me again. I apologize for my delay in calling you, I was out of the country for a few days,” he said in explanation. 

“I understand,” Riley said with a smile. “You warned me your work came first.” He couldn’t help but be curious about Fin’s life but he knew better than to ask. “I was glad you called.” 

Stepping close, Fin cupped Riley’s face, caressing his cheek with his thumb. “We are off to a good start. Both of us glad,” he teased with a soft smile. 

“And I’m glad you didn’t wait another three years between scenes again,” Riley said, Fin’s hand warm against his skin. 

Fin laughed softly and nodded. The boy didn’t miss a thing, of that he was sure. “I do hope my lack of activity didn’t disappoint you in our last session.” 

Riley smiled. “You weren’t rusty at all, Sir.” 

“Good to hear,” Fin replied, dropping his hand. “I want you to undress for me now,” he told Riley. 

“Yes, Sir.” Riley said softly already toeing out of his shoes. He unbuttoned his shirt and left it open as he dropped his jeans and folded them into a pile by the door. He added his socks and then slipped his shirt off his shoulders, leaving everything neatly stacked. 

Fin openly admired the other man as he stripped for him. The ripple of muscle beneath the boy’s smooth skin was especially appealing. Riley’s delectably round bottom showed no signs of its ill use from their last scene. “Come here,” Fin ordered with a tilt of his chin. 

Riley moved to stand before Fin, his eyes respectfully downcast. His body had already begun to respond just from the few orders given and the proximity to the other man. 

Reaching down, Fin ran his fingers along the bold design of the boy’s tattoo. “I do like this,” he murmured. “How long have you had it?” he asked as he caressed Riley’s hip.

“About five years now,” Riley said softly, unable to stop watching Fin’s hand where it grazed across his skin. “I got it right after I turned eighteen.” 

Fin wanted to trace the tattoo with his tongue, but that would have to wait for a later time. Lifting his hand, he watched Riley’s face as he rubbed the boy’s nipple with his thumb. 

Riley felt the goosebumps rise up on his skin and he shivered at the sensation. 

Lowering his head, Fin whispered. “Responsive. I like that.” He rolled the sensitive nub between his finger and thumb. 

Riley’s lips parted as he sucked in a breath. Something about being in Fin’s presence made him hyper aware of every touch. 

“Do you know what I like to do most to beautiful, responsive boys like you, Riley?” Fin asked in a silky voice as he continued to rub and squeeze his nipple. 

“No, Sir,” Riley said, swaying toward Fin. 

“I like to tease them,” Fin replied as he used his other hand on Riley’s other nipple. “Do you like to be teased?” 

Riley exhaled, knowing a truthful answer meant sweet torture. “I do,” he admitted, sure that Fin could feel the race of his heart. 

“Such a good boy,” Fin said softly as he released Riley’s nipples. He took the boy by the hand and led him across the room to a low, leather bench pushed against the wall. The bench was padded and wide enough for two people to lie side by side. Without undressing, Fin sat down on the bench and slid back until his back was against the wall. He spread his legs and gestured for Riley to sit in front of him with his back against Fin’s chest. 

Riley climbed up on the table and settled in between Fin’s legs. He felt safe like this, even as he realized the oddity of that feeling given he’d only met Fin twice before. 

Fin ran his hand along Riley’s leg then bent his knee so the boy’s foot was flat on the bench. He repeated the motion with Riley’s other leg. The position left Riley open and exposed. Fin let his hand slide down over the smooth skin of Riley’s inner thigh, but stopped just short of touching the boy’s half-hard cock. 

Relaxing back against Fin’s chest, Riley let his legs fall open, baring himself completely to the other man. He whined softly when Fin’s hand stopped short of his cock, but he knew better than to complain. 

The soft sound did not escape Fin’s notice. In fact, it was just what he was hoping for as he moved his hand back up Riley’s thigh. Fin lowered his head, brushing his lips against Riley’s shoulder. The heated scent on the boy’s skin was intoxicating. If only Riley knew how torturous it was for him to hold back as well. 

Riley tilted his head to the side, giving Fin full access to his neck. He closed his eyes, focusing on Fin’s hand and willing it further up his leg. 

Fin moved his hand to Riley’s nipple, rubbing and pinching it as he kissed and sucked the soft skin at the crook of Riley’s neck. He slipped an arm around the boy’s waist when he began to squirm ever so slightly. “Put your hands on my thighs,” Fin ordered.

“Yes, Sir,” Riley murmured, shifting his hands as instructed. He couldn’t help but arch up with his hands pushed back, pressing against the fingers that worked his nipple. 

Sliding his hand from Riley’s nipple down the center of his chest, Fin caressed the boy’s cock with a slight brush of the back of his hand. “Do you want me to touch you?” he asked. 

“Yes,” Riley nodded, forcing his hips to stay still. “Please, Sir.” 

Fin slipped his fingers around Riley’s cock, touching it softly, teasingly, with no pressure. He could feel the tension of the boy’s anticipation as it radiated from him. Fin had been thinking of this moment for two weeks and now that it was here, he was not about to rush it. 

“Please,” Riley repeated softly the strain of holding back evident in his voice. He’d been thinking about this ever since he’d left Fin two weeks ago and the wait was killing him. 

“I’m going to take care of you,” Fin promised as he began to stroke Riley’s cock. 

Moaning, Riley shifted his hips in time with each of Fin’s strokes. He knew the other man liked how responsive he could be so he didn’t hold back anything he was feeling. 

Fin paid close attention to Riley’s every reaction. Each movement, his breathing, the sounds he made. He wanted to push the boy as close as he could before he pulled back by slowing the hand on Riley’s cock. 

“No,” Riley cried before he managed to cut the sound off. He groaned, frustrated as he forced himself to be still. 

“Shhh,” Fin soothed. “What did I just tell you?” he asked softly as his hand moved back to Riley’s nipple.

“You’ll take care of me,” Riley murmured, squirming under the torment of Fin’s fingers.

“That’s right.” Fin kissed the soft skin behind Riley’s ear before nibbling on his tender lobe. His fingers twisted the boy’s nipple then soothed them again with a soft caress. The contrast designed to keep Riley on the edge until Fin was ready for him to fall. 

Riley opened his eyes and glanced up for just a moment before lowering them again. The brief glance was enough, he saw everything he needed to know in the way Fin was looking at him. 

Fin took hold of Riley’s cock again, stroking him hard and fast until Riley’s body was as taut as a bow string. “Are you close?” he asked.

“Yes,” Riley gasped out, pressing back against Fin’s chest. “Please let me come for you.” He wanted to be good for Fin, he craved the approval. 

“You will,” Fin said as he pulled away his hand. 

Riley bit his lip to keep from protesting. He focused on his breathing, the arch of his back, anything to keep his mind off what he needed. 

Fin slid both hands up Riley’s chest to torment both of the boy’s nipples. The way Riley arched and squirmed under his hand had Fin aching for his own release. He took Riley’s cock into his right hand again, fisting him hard. “Come.” 

Riley didn’t need to be told twice, before the sound even died out he was coming hard, his body shaking as he spilled over Fin’s hand. 

Holding the shivering boy in his arms, Fin was amazed at the beauty he found in Riley’s vulnerability. He knew without any uncertainty that the other man was giving him everything without holding back. 

It took Riley a long time to collect himself, the aftershocks of pleasure zinging through him even after he was sure each one was the last. Fin seemed content to just let him float for the moment so he took advantage of that, enjoying the pleasurable haze. 

Fin caressed the side of Riley’s face, pushing back his sweat-damp hair. “Still with me?” he asked quietly after the boy had been silent for a long while. 

Riley nodded. “Just floating,” he said softly, content and safe in Fin’s arms. 

“Good,” Fin murmured as he dragged his finger over Riley’s cheek down to his shoulder. He gave the boy a little while longer before he needed to shift his position and stretch his legs. “That was enjoyable. Definitely not a deterrent to my desire to do it again some time.” 

Smiling, Riley turned his head just enough to look up at Fin. “I don’t know whether to be happy or scared by that, Sir,” he teased. 

“Both I should think,” Fin replied with a confident smile. “How is your time? Do you need to go soon?” 

“No. I’m yours for the whole evening,” Riley said. “And I can’t imagine you sending me off before you get your turn.” 

“I’ve had my turn. Although I wouldn’t mind another.” Fin pulled Riley into an embrace and kissed him until he was breathless. 

Riley met the kiss eagerly, twisting around as far as he could. “You didn’t get off yet,” he murmured between kisses. “And that’s just not fair to you,” he smiled. 

Fin framed Riley’s face with his large hands, smiling as he looked into his eyes. “There are numerous ways ‘to get off’ as you say. Some of them not involving ejaculation,” he teased before kissing Riley again. “But since you’re free this evening, I will be happy to satisfy your sense of fair play.” 

“Well, I have to admit it’s not entirely out of a sense of chivalry,” Riley said, his eyes focused on Fin’s lips. “I may have spent a fair amount of time the past two weeks dreaming about you fucking me again.” 

“Do tell,” Fin urged, quite eager to hear all of Riley’s fantasies, especially the ones that included him. 

Riley blushed, but he knew Fin would push until he answered. “I thought about what it would be like if I wasn’t riding you . . . if you were holding me down instead.” 

Fin brushed Riley’s blushing cheek with the back of his knuckle. “Did you like riding me last time?” he asked. His vanity required that he hear the boy say it. 

“Yes,” Riley said immediately. “I didn’t mean it that way…” he stammered, not wanting Fin to get the wrong idea. “Believe me, I was quite pleased with everything about last time.” 

“I understand,” Fin assured. “I merely wished to hear you say it,” he explained. He dipped his head, his expression serious. “I want you to tell me what you need. The things you like. Or don’t like. This kind of relationship doesn’t work without full disclosure. Agreed?” 

Riley’s heart leapt at the thought that there might be more in store for them. “Agreed,” he said. “So that means I might get to see you again?” He was being too forward but sometimes his mouth got the better of him. 

Fin smiled. “I am counting on it,” he replied, eager to affirm his plans with Riley. “But we aren’t done for now, are we?” He carefully extracted himself from his spot behind Riley and got to his feet. “We’ll need some supplies. I’ll be back in a tick.”

Riley stretched, working the kinks out of his muscles from restraining his movements for so long. He watched Fin move efficiently around the room, admiring him even though he was still fully clothed. 

Returning to Riley, Fin laid the supplies on the end of the bench. He unbuttoned his white dress shirt, took it off and hung it on a nearby hook. Fin watched Riley as he took off his pants; he wanted to see his new boy’s reaction as he stripped in front of him. 

Riley stared at Fin, hunger in his eyes. His cock showed interest despite having just come. The definition in Fin’s chest and stomach was sexy, not overly muscular, but strong and sure. 

“I think it’s my duty to inspect that bum of yours after giving it such a proper spanking last time,” Fin said. “On your hands and knees for me, boy.” 

Rolling over, Riley positioned himself so his knees were near the edge of the table and his head was near the wall. His feet hung over the edge and he spread his thighs wide in invitation. 

Fin ran his hand over the curve of Riley’s ass then dragged his finger along the cleft, teasing his hole. “You look fine to me,” he murmured appreciatively as he reached for the lube. 

“Just fine?” Riley asked, glancing over his shoulder with a smile. 

Fin gave Riley’s butt a firm slap then rubbed it gently. “Very fine,” he said with a soft laugh. Fin squeezed some more lube onto his fingers then began preparing Riley to take his cock. He was pleased to hear that Riley wanted him again because Fin had been thinking the same thing about the boy. 

Riley lowered his chest to the table, arching his back even more. He raised his hands up over his head and braced them against the wall, resisting the urge to stroke his cock. 

When Fin felt Riley was ready for him, he rolled on a condom and slowly pressed inside the boy’s opening. He took his time, easing past the clenching muscle and giving Riley enough time to adjust to him. 

Riley moaned appreciatively, his body stretching open and taking everything Fin had to give. 

Fin slid his hands up Riley’s back and hooked them over his shoulders as he pushed deep and began to move inside him with steady thrusts.

This was exactly what Riley had been thinking about the past two weeks, it was like all his idle fantasies had been thrust into reality. He didn’t hold anything back, crying out with pleasure with each snap of Fin’s hips. 

Slipping a hand to the back of Riley’s neck, Fin pushed hard enough to let the boy know that he couldn’t move even if he wanted to. He was there for Fin’s use. The soft slap of skin against skin and the sounds coming from Riley blended into a sensual melody. 

The press of Fin’s hand against his neck ramped every sensation up by a hundred percent. He pushed up just enough to get a resulting push back and he could feel the haze of subspace start to come down over his mind like a curtain. 

“Do you like taking my cock?” Fin growled as he thrust harder, using Riley completely. 

“Yes, Sir,” Riley moaned, his fingers curling against the wall. 

Fin pulled out, regretting the loss immediately as he leaned over his prone boy. “Tell me how much you want it,” he said with another sharp slap to Riley’s ass.

Riley thrust his hips back, trying to chase Fin as he pulled away. “Please,” he begged, his words slurred and his face pressed against the table. “I need it. I need you . . . please don’t stop.” 

“You need me or will any cock do?” Fin taunted as he rubbed the head of his cock against Riley’s hole. 

“Only yours,” Riley said, his cheeks flaming as he said it. “There’s been no one but you since last time.” 

The confession caught Fin off guard, but he didn’t let it keep him from his task. He was determined to make this good for Riley. Fin pushed back inside the welcoming heat of the boy’s body. This time he reached beneath Riley, gripping his hard cock to stroke it as he began fucking him again.

The dual sensation was almost too much for Riley to bear, Fin seemed to know exactly how he liked it and used that knowledge to his full advantage. 

“Do you want to come again?” Fin asked as he squeezed Riley’s cock. 

“Please,” Riley gasped out. “Please let me come for you Sir.” 

“You want to come again before I have?” asked Fin as he opened his hand, rubbing Riley’s twitching cock with the flat of palm. “Greedy boy.”

Riley shook his head, his entire body rocking back and forth. “Use me first,” he said, moaning at the loss of contact. 

Without a word, Fin jerked Riley away from the wall and turned him onto his back. He spread the boy’s legs and bent his head to take his cock into his mouth with one swift swallow. 

Crying out, Riley’s hands and feet scrabbled against the table as he tried to hold back. “Please,” he begged, his voice a keening wail. 

Pulling off Riley’s cock, Fin rasped. “Tell me what you want.”

“Please let me come,” Riley gasped out. “I want to be good for you . . . I need it so bad.” 

The boy was absolutely gorgeous when he begged and even Fin knew that must be rewarded. “I’m going to suck you off,” he promised. “So give me my reward.” 

“Yes, Sir,” Riley moaned, arching his back up off the table as his entire body was wracked with tremors of pleasure. 

Fin devoured Riley’s cock, milking him as he took him deep. 

As much as Riley would have like to hold on and enjoy the wet heat of Fin’s mouth, the build up had been too much as he found himself flooding Fin’s mouth almost instantly. 

Swallowing everything that Riley gave him, Fin licked and mouthed the exhausted man’s cock until he was whimpering from the overstimulation. “Now for another reward,” he said as he hooked Riley’s weak legs over his arms and pushed back inside him. 

Riley felt utterly owned as Fin fucked him, his sated limbs dead weight that the other man didn’t seem to mind. He managed to keep his heavy eyes open so he could watch Fin’s face.

When Fin was close again, he pulled out, ripped off his condom and came on Riley’s chest and abdomen, a final demonstration of the dominance over his new lover. 

If Riley could have spoken, he would have told Fin just how sexy that was, but he sincerely doubted his ability to string together the words. He settled instead for a soft moan of appreciation. 

Fin smiled at the perfect image of his completely spent boy. He dragged his finger through the cum on Riley’s chest then brought it to his mouth. 

Riley opened his own mouth, silently begging for a bit of the treat. 

Fin slid his fingers past Riley’s lips, his eyes sparkling as he stared at the sexy boy who was doing everything just right. 

Savoring Fin’s taste, Riley licked the other man’s fingers clean and then sucked on the digits for good measure. 

Leaning over Riley, Fin kissed him again, sharing his taste. When he pulled back he looked into Riley’s eyes and said, “It won’t be two more weeks before I have you again. Not if I have anything to say about it.” 

“Good,” Riley said, pushing up on his elbows. “Because I’m quickly growing addicted to this.” 

“Not a cautious thing to say to me right now,” Fin warned, kissing Riley again before he pulled away and got to his feet. He walked into the bathroom to dispose of the condom and get a warm, wet washcloth and dry towel for Riley. Fin thought the boy might have trouble walking so soon after the intensity of their session. 

Riley worked his way up to a seated position while Fin was gone, but he didn’t move any further. He could tell Fin enjoyed this part, taking care of him, and he didn’t want to deprive him of it. 

Fin sat next to Riley and wiped the drying cum off his chest and torso. He carefully rubbed the cloth lower over his thighs, gently spreading them to wipe away the excess lube. “There’s a shower in the bathroom,” Fin told him though he realized that Riley probably knew the accommodations of the play rooms.

“Do you mind? I brought a change of clothes but I don’t want to keep you here longer if you have somewhere to be.” He doubted the cost of the room was an issue for Fin but he didn’t want to impose. 

“I don’t mind. We have the room for as long as we want it. There is no hurry,” Fin replied. “I’ll get us some water and you can wait while you have something to drink before you take a shower.” He got up again and headed toward the small refrigerator which was stocked with bottled water and some varieties of juice. “Would you rather an orange or apple juice?” asked Fin.

“Water is fine,” Riley said. “I don’t suppose I could tempt you to join me in the shower?” he teased. 

Fin laughed softly as he brought back two bottle of water, one for Riley and one for himself. “For back-scrubbing duty only. I’m afraid I require a bit more recovery time than someone your age.” 

“I didn’t ask for more than back-scrubbing,” Riley smiled, taking the water. 

“I’m here to serve,” Fin said with a slight smirk and a bow of his head.

Riley didn’t want to admit that his request was really just about getting to spend a little more time with Fin, but he was glad Fin had agreed. 

Fin drank his water in silence, but he could not keep himself from looking at Riley. Their session had been exactly what he needed, yet his cynicism was not letting him trust his good fortune. A hazard of his profession or a natural born trait, Fin didn’t know.

Riley finished his water and then slid off the table and held his hand out to Fin. “Our shower awaits.” 

“Yes, Sir,” Fin replied jokingly as he let Riley lead him to the shower.


	4. Chapter 4

Riley had fallen into a pattern and was almost past the desk when the attendant stopped him short. He was informed that his party had not arrived and therefore the room had not been released. He frowned and checked the time and made sure he hadn’t missed a message from Fin. Nothing. He let the desk attendant know he’d wait in the bar and to have one of the staff let him know when his “party” had arrived. 

He claimed one of the tables in a far corner but didn’t order a drink, still hoping there was a scene to be had. 

When Fin arrived he was directed to the bar. He found Riley at a table and quickly joined him. 

“I’m terribly sorry,” Fin said when Riley looked up at him. “Have you been waiting long?” 

Riley looked up, surprised to find Fin in one of the public areas of the club. “No, not long at all, he said, glancing around. “You could have just sent one of the staff to get me, you didn’t have to risk coming in here.” 

Fin looked around the nearly empty bar and smiled. “You are probably right, but I was anxious to apologize for my tardiness.” 

“Apology accepted,” Riley smiled. “Work problems?” he guessed. 

“Always. I am beginning to fear that the word 'schedule' has no meaning.” Fin gestured toward the hallway with a wave of his hand. “Shall we move our conversation to our room?” 

“Absolutely,” Riley said, rising from the table. “Same as usual?”

“Yes, the same one,” Fin answered as he followed Riley to the playroom they had used last week. He waited until they were inside and the door was closed and locked to take a good, long look at the young man who had been filling his thoughts the past week. Riley was just as he remembered. Perfect. 

“I’m glad it wasn’t two whole weeks again,” Riley said as he stowed his bag by the door. 

“And why is that?” Fin asked as he put his own bag on a nearby bench. He hoped he knew the answer Riley would give. 

“Because that is far too long to go without seeing you,” Riley said, turning a little shy at the confession. 

Fin moved close to Riley and used his finger to tip the other man’s chin up for a tender kiss. “I agree,” he said before stepping back to remove his suit coat which he draped over the back of a chair. “I am sorry that I can’t see you more often. Unfortunately, my schedule just won’t allow it right now.” 

“I understand,” Riley said. “I’m glad you make the time you do for me.” 

“I did have a thought that might make it somewhat easier to meet, but truthfully, I felt it too soon to ask since we’ve only just met,” Fin told him as he began to unbutton his dress shirt. 

Riley’s eyes stayed riveted to Fin’s chest as it came into view. “This is what our fourth meeting? And after what we’ve done here I’d say we are pretty... close,” he said, clearly distracted as Fin kept undressing. 

“Close enough to decide to meet somewhere else other than the club?” Fin asked as he took off his shirt and put it with his coat. 

“Well, we did meet at the hotel the first night,” Riley pointed out. “But what did you have in mind?” 

“How would you feel about meeting me for a session at my place? Or your place even, if you feel more comfortable with that. I do believe that I would like to meet somewhere that is more personal. That’s the reason for my question,” Fin explained. 

“If you’re comfortable with me coming to your place, then I’m comfortable,” Riley said. “You are welcome at my place as well but I’m sure you’d have a more difficult time explaining why you were there if you were to run into someone you knew on the street.” 

“That is the other issue. It would, of course, be a riskier venture. A chance I’m willing to take with some precautions.” Fin smiled as he looked at Riley. “I can give it some additional thought as you get undressed.”

Riley started to slowly strip down as they talked, Fin’s undivided attention making his heart race. “I suppose my place would mean I didn’t have a commute home when we were done,” he pointed out. 

“Where do you live, if you don’t mind me asking?” Fin moved closer again. He was still only watching, but he was anxious to feel the boy again. 

“Up in Waltham Forest,” Riley said, setting aside his shirt. “It’s a bit of a trek to the heart of the city but I don’t mind.” 

“That’s closer to me in Chelsea,” Fin said as he took hold of Riley’s wrist and pulled him into his arms. “So the idea of meeting somewhere other than this playroom is appealing then?” he asked quietly. 

“As long as you promise to still do to me the things you do in this playroom,” Riley said, pressing up against Fin. 

“I believe I can manage that,” he said before kissing Riley again. “Now finish undressing. I am waiting to see you naked,” Fin grinned.

“I wouldn’t want to keep you waiting any longer than necessarily,” Riley laughed. He made quick work of his trousers, socks, and shoes and left them all in a pile by his things. He stood back in front of Fin, his hands clasped lightly behind his back. 

Fin placed his hands on Riley’s bare shoulders then let them slide down his arms until he was circling Riley’s wrists. He pressed his chest against the other man’s as he looked into his eyes. “I like this pose,” Fin said quietly as he tightened his hold on the slender wrists in his grasp.

“Thank you, Sir,” Riley said softly, transitioning smoothly into their scene. 

Taking hold of one of Riley’s wrists, Fin pulled him along as he walked over the supply cabinets that lined one wall of the room. He held Riley with one hand while the other opened drawers as he searched for the items he wanted. Fin released Riley, but ordered him to take the same pose as before as he moved to stand behind him. He slipped a pair of fur-lined leather cuffs around Riley’s wrists. They were connected by only a few inches of chain so they would ensure the boy’s arms would remain behind him. 

Riley flexed his wrists, testing the feel of the cuffs. They were comfortable but secure, and he enjoyed the feeling of restraint.

Fin squeezed Riley’s ass then gave it a playful slap. He stood close behind the young man and pulled him back against him. Fin’s hardening cock rubbed against Riley’s ass. He knew the boy could feel him even through the fabric of his trousers. 

Riley couldn’t resist shifting his hips just slightly against the pressure of Fin pressed close behind him. 

“Eager for my cock again?” Fin whispered as he caressed the tattoo on Riley’s hip.

“Always,” Riley whispered, closing his eyes as Fin touched him intimately. 

Moving his hands to the boy’s shoulders, Fin held him steady as he ordered him to his knees. The motion was difficult for Riley with his hands cuffed behind him, but Fin helped him into the position. Walking around Riley so that he was standing in front of him, Fin lowered the zip on his trousers and fisted his erection as he watched his boy’s face for his reaction.

Riley settled on his knees and then turned his face up, his lips just slightly parted as he waited for Fin’s next instruction. 

Fin rubbed the head of his cock against Riley’s bottom lip. “Do you want it?” 

Riley nodded and opened his mouth but carefully kept from moving forward even an inch. His body buzzed with pleasant tension, anticipating what was to come. 

Without saying another word, Fin pushed his cock into Riley’s mouth. He moved slow, but he pushed deep.

Concentrating on relaxing his throat, Riley just let Fin take control. He focused on his breathing and easily took him in, his taste and scent filling his senses. 

Fin pulled back, dragging his cock in the wet heat of Riley’s throat. “Suck me,” he ordered.

Riley moaned his agreement, pushing forward just enough to eagerly move up and down Fin’s length. He was cautious not to tip over but went after what he wanted with determination. 

Resting his hand on Riley’s head, Fin watched as his cock moved in and out of the boy’s eager mouth. 

Letting his eyes flick up to Fin’s face, Riley took him down to the root, rested there for a moment and then pulled back to breath. 

Fin wanted to take control and fuck his new lover’s mouth unmercifully, but it was far too early for that because it would surely finish him if he gave into that desire. Pulling back, he steadied Riley with a hand on his shoulder. “Enough,” Fin told him. 

Riley swayed toward the other man, not ready to be done. He schooled his features and sat back, awaiting Fin’s next command. 

“Stand up,” Fin told him as he helped to steady the boy again. Once Riley was on his feet, he guided him over to a spanking bench and bent him over it. His chest was flat and level against one part of the bench and his legs were slightly spread where his knees were braced below him. 

Riley let Fin settle him into place, his body on display to the other man. He felt off balance in more than one way, but it was pushing him down into the mental space he so enjoyed. 

Fin walked back to the cabinet and selected a flogger with soft suede strands. He collected a condom and lube from the bathroom as well because he knew he couldn’t resist fucking his boy for much longer. Fin returned to where Riley was poised on the spanking bench for his pleasure. “How do those arms feel?” he asked, referring to the cuffs still keeping his arms bound behind him. 

“Good, Sir,” he said, hoping Fin would leave them on. His ears strained as he tried to identify what the other man had collected, his curiosity getting the better of him. 

Fin dragged the strands of the flogger across Riley’s shoulders then down his back, teasing him with the soft tickle of the suede against his skin. “You look so good like this. All for me.” 

“Yes,” Riley whispered, arching his back as the tails slithered across his skin. “Anything for you.” 

“Anything?” Fin asked softly. “Do you want to hurt for me?

“I want to give you what you want,” Riley said truthfully. “I want to be good for you.” 

Fin smiled before brushing the flogger over the curve of Riley’s ass. Pulling it back, he landed the first blow in the same spot he had only a moment ago been caressing.

The first strike took his breath away, but as soon as he managed for the words he murmured “thank you, Sir,” and spread his thighs another inch wider. He wanted more than anything for Fin to be proud of him. 

“You’re welcome,” Fin replied before responding with a second and third blow which striped Riley’s ass and upper thigh. He paused to feel the heat radiating off Riley’s skin already. “I do like the way your skin responds,” Fin complimented.

The soft touch of Fin’s hand made Riley moan. He tugged against the cuffs, not wanting to escape, but just to add to the wash of sensations that were pulling him under. 

Stepping back, Fin landed three more blows which covered Riley’s back. The boy’s skin was pink from the abuse and Fin wanted to feel that warmth pressed against his own skin. He set the flogger aside and retrieved the lube. Fin was eager to be inside the boy again. The urgency he felt both surprised him and excited him. 

Riley relaxed when he heard Fin set the flogger aside, his skin still tingling with phantom reminders of the blows. He felt good, a pleasant buzz forming in his core. 

Fin worked the boy open, sliding his lubricated fingers in and out of Riley’s hole. He quickly put on a condom and pushed inside as he let out a low groan of satisfaction.

Riley echoed the groan, Fin filling him completely. “So good,” he murmured, his voice muffled against the bench. 

Leaning over Riley’s back, Fin pressed his chest against the marks he’d made on the boy’s back to feel the heat that he knew was there. The simple act made him feel possessive and he gave into it as he began to piston his hips, pounding into Riley.

With his hands cuffed behind him, Riley could touch Fin’s stomach. The muscles flexed beneath the skin and Riley marveled at the power there. 

Fin reached up and grabbed a fistful of Riley’s hair, holding his head as he continued to move inside him. “Is this what you wanted?” he asked with a breathless growl.

“Yes,” Riley gasped, his pulse racing. He felt utterly owned, something he hadn’t felt in a long time. Fin could put him there with what seemed like relative ease and he marveled at it each and every time. 

“Do you want to come?” asked Fin, never slowing for a moment. 

“Please, Sir. Let me be a good boy for you,” Riley huffed out, his body trembling. 

“Oh, you will be,” Fin crooned. “But tonight I come first,” he told Riley as he released the grip he had on his hair and leaned back. He pulled out of Riley, ripped off his condom and stroked himself until he came, painting Riley’s back and buttocks with his release. 

Fin’s come felt hot even against his raised skin. Riley struggled to hold still as he ached to relieve his need. 

Breathing hard, Fin admired the masterpiece that was the vision of his new sub. Riley had been completely debauched and he looked perfect. Fin took a moment to catch his breath and throw away the condom before he returned to Riley who was still face down on the bench. Taking care not to pull too hard, he pulled the boy up by the chain connecting the cuffs around his wrists. “Can you stand?” Fin asked as he stayed close in case the response was a no. 

“Yes, Sir,” Riley said, his voice shaky but confident. The only thought in his mind was to please Fin, to do anything he asked. 

Fin took hold of Riley at the nape of his neck and pulled him in for a hungry kiss. As he held him, his other hand found Riley’s cock. It was rock hard and leaking. His boy was so close, but he knew he wouldn’t come until Fin gave him the word. 

Riley begged wordlessly to come, it was in his kiss, the way he pressed against Fin, even the arch of his back. His world had narrow to one thing and one thing only. Fin. 

“Come for me,” Fin murmured against Riley’s lips, barely giving him a moment to breathe before reclaiming his mouth. 

Moaning into the kiss, Riley’s entire body contracted on command and he exploded with pleasure. 

Fin tightened his hold on Riley, holding his boy as he jerked and shuddered in his arms. “Such a good boy,” he whispered.

Riley tipped his head forward, letting it rest on Fin’s shoulder. His shoulders ached and his back was on fire but the endorphin rush overpowered it all, leaving him weak-kneed. 

Carefully walking his boy over to a bench, Fin helped him sit then uncuffed his wrists. He gently rubbed the reddened skin around Riley’s wrist and massaged his shoulders and upper arms. “You were brilliant tonight,” Fin said quietly. 

“Thank you, Sir,” Riley said, finding that the way Fin tended to him after a scene prolonged the subspace that he craved. 

“Rest for a while longer, then we will clean up,” Fin told him. Again, he wished that they were not in a generic playroom, but instead somewhere he could take Riley to bed and hold him until they both fell asleep with satisfied exhaustion. A few weeks ago, that idea would have scared him, but he found it didn’t bother him at all now. 

Riley watched Fin clean up, wishing he was curled up with him instead. He knew that was too much to ask of him, and that he shouldn’t get so attached. He shivered slightly as his skin cooled down and he wondered if he could coax Fin into another shower together. 

“Cold?” Fin asked when he noticed the shiver. “I think a warm shower is the answer. Then I can put some cream on your back when you are done.” 

“You have the best ideas,” Riley said, holding out his hand so Fin could help him up. 

“Only the best for the best,” Fin said smoothly as he slipped an arm around Riley to help steady him. “I enjoyed tonight. Very much,” he added as he walked with Riley to the bathroom. 

“Good,” Riley murmured, leaning on Fin more than was strictly necessary. “I like pleasing you.” 

“I am glad to hear that. And I hope there will be more opportunities for you to do so,” Fin smiled. 

Riley beamed. “I’d like that very much.”


	5. Chapter 5

Fin pressed the number for Riley on his phone as he looked out the front window of his house. An unusual night completely free due to a cancelled appointment and he could think of no better way to spend it than with Riley.

“Hello. Fin here. I hope I haven’t caught you at a bad time?” he said when Riley answered after the third ring.

“Actually you have superb timing,” Riley smiled, stepping to the side of the bustling sidewalk so he could concentrate on the call. I just left work.”

Fin smiled on his end. “Any plans for your evening?”

“Actually, no,” Riley said, his heart racing. “But maybe you are calling to change that?” he asked, hoping he wasn’t being too forward.

“I would like to,” Fin admitted freely. “Do you recall our conversation about a change of venue for our next meeting?”

“I do,” Riley said easing back into the flow of foot traffic. The faster he got home, the sooner he’d get to see Fin. “Did you want to come to my place?” he asked, trying to remember the current state of his flat. “Or would you rather I go to you?”

“I was thinking about my place. I could send a car for you?” Fin offered, relieved that Riley still seemed agreeable to meeting him somewhere other than the club.

“That would be lovely,” Riley said, turning onto a quieter side street. “What time were you thinking?”

“Soon. I’m anxious to see you again,” Fin said smoothly. “Just tell me what time the car should be there.”

Riley pulled his phone away from his face long enough to check the time. “I can be home and ready in an hour,” he said. “Is that too soon?” He tried to keep the excitement out of his voice, but hearing Fin say he was anxious to see him was enough to make him want to sprint home.

“Not at all,” replied Fin. “Call me at this number if the car is delayed for any reason. See you soon.”

“Soon,” Riley promised before he hung up. He was sure he was grinning like an idiot but he didn’t care.

~ O ~

The elegant black car glided to a stop in front of a three story row house in Chelsea. Riley glanced at the driver for confirmation before getting out. He assumed there was no need to pay, and the driver didn’t protest so he climbed the steps and rang the bell, his toes tapping impatiently on the step as he waited.

Fin hurried to open the door, smiling when he saw Riley on his doorstep. “Come in,” he said as he moved back. Fin could barely wait to close the front door before he reached for Riley to kiss him hello. “Glad you could come on such short notice,” he smiled.

“Does that make me easy?” Riley laughed into the kiss. “Should I have played hard to get?”

“I prefer a man who know what he wants and he’s not afraid to show it,” Fin said as he traced Riley’s smile with his finger.

“That’s good since that’s how I am,” Riley said, kissing Fin’s finger.

“Do come in,” Fin said as he led Riley into a lounge area. “My humble abode. May I take your coat?” he offered.

“Thank you,” Riley said as he shrugged out of it and handed it over. “Have you lived here long?” he asked, looking around.

“A few years. Sometimes it feels like only a stop for a bed and a shower. I’m certain I have appliances that have never been used,” Fin replied as he hung Riley’s coat in a closet.

“Your work keeps you busy,” Riley said with a nod. “Do I get a grand tour or is the location of the bedroom all I need to know,” he teased.

“Oooh,” Fin held a hand over his heart. “Am I that transparent?”

“Just straightforward,” Riley smiled, laying his hand over Fin’s. “And it is fine that way.” He knew his place in all this.

Fin took Riley’s hand in his and led him out of the drawing room into the breakfast room/kitchen area. The galley style kitchen was quite clean and looked as barely used as Fin had described. Next on the tour was a small area near the landing where a desk was located. The desk was covered with papers and looked well used.

“Upstairs for the bedroom,” Fin told Riley as he pulled him toward the stairs.

Riley followed him up the stairs, admiring the view out the window as they went. It was much more upscale than his own place, but it had the sterile feeling of not truly being lived in.

Fin opened the door and switched on the light revealing an all white bedroom. It wasn’t Fin’s style, but he hadn’t had the time or inclination to do anything different to the decor. It was neat and clean which was all he really needed.

“There’s an en suite bathroom through that door,” Fin said as he pointed in that direction. “The guest room is across the hall, but it’s not nearly as interesting as this room,” he joked.

“Depends on the guest I suppose,” Riley laughed. The room was not at all what he’d imagined, but if he was learning nothing else it was that Fin was full of surprises. He laid his bag next to a chair by the door, just being in the bedroom already putting him in a submissive frame of mind.

Fin closed the door to the bedroom and moved to stand in front of Riley. “I realize that it’s not much better than a hotel, but at least it is private,” he said quietly before he lifted his hand to Riley’s neck. Fin pulled the boy closer to kiss him.

“It’s yours,” Riley murmured into the kiss. “That makes a difference. No chance someone with a big mouth will see you and call the papers.”

Breaking the kiss, Fin leaned down to press his forehead against Riley’s as he spoke softly. “Is that something that concerns you?”

“No, but I worry about you. I don’t want to be the cause of any problems,” Riley said honestly.

“You aren’t. And I will do everything in my power to keep from being a problem for you as well,” Fin promised.

“No one cares that I’m gay,” Riley smiled. “Or kinky.”

“But they might care that you are with me.” Fin kissed the corner of Riley’s smile. “And speaking of kinky, I think you are wearing entirely too many clothes,” he said as he moved away and took a seat on the side of the bed.

“That’s something we can agree on.” Riley stepped back just enough to ensure Fin had a good view. He didn’t show off, just efficiently undressed and then sank to his knees at the other man’s feet.

Fin cupped Riley’s face in his hand. “You look perfect at my feet,” he murmured before he stood up. “Now up on the bed with you,” he ordered as he moved to the upholstered storage bench at the foot of the bed. Fin lifted the lid and found the items he needed, laying them on the foot of the bed before closing the lid again.

Unsure how to position himself, Riley knelt in the middle of the bed. He kept his eyes lowered, he could tell that Fin was preparing a few items but he could not quite tell what they were.

“On your back,” Fin said as he stripped off his own clothes. He leaned over Riley and gave him a slow smile. “Tonight I want to look into your eyes when I sink my cock into that tight hole of yours.”

“Unghhh,” Riley moaned, his stomach giving a pleasant flip. He laid back on the bed and tried to relax even though every nerve ending in his body was firing.

“Bend your knees and slide your feet back as far as you can,” Fin instructed as he picked up the leather restraints that he had laid on the bed. After Riley complied, Fin took hold of the boy’s arm and moved it so that he could bind his wrist to his ankles.

Riley pliantly bent his body into position, holding perfectly still as Fin secured him. He realized almost belatedly that this was the first time they were scening outside of the club and that if something went wrong there was truly no one here to rescue him. The thought was gone almost as soon as it came as he’d grown to trust Fin completely just in their short time together.

“You look perfect like this. Bound and open for my use,” Fin told him as palmed Riley’s cock and balls roughly. I would gag and blindfold you, but like I said, I want to look into your eyes. And I want to hear the sounds you make for me.”

Riley couldn’t help but test the restraints and he found them tight and sure. He was completely at Fin’s mercy and that fact, along with Fin’s hand, made him instantly rock hard.

“I also have plans for that mouth that do not include a gag,” Fin warned as he stroked his own cock to hardness before he climbed onto the bed and straddled Riley’s shoulders. “Open your mouth,” he ordered as he pushed the head of his cock against Riley’s lips.

The weight of Fin on his chest shoved Riley down further into headspace. He opened his mouth but didn’t move his head even an inch, letting Fin take complete control of the situation.

Fin fucked his boy’s mouth, pushing deep then pulling back when he sensed Riley needed relief to breathe. He held Riley’s head and took what he wanted until the other man was red-faced and in need of air. Fin pulled out and climbed off Riley’s chest. “Say something so I’ll know you are all right,” he said.

“Thank you, Sir,” Riley murmured his throat sore and well used. He wanted to demand more, to be able to bring Fin to completion but it wasn’t his place.

Fin put his hands on Riley’s knees and spread his legs wider as he moved between them. “Your mouth was very nice, but I want something else,” he said as he reached for a condom and the lube. Fin pushed two fingers inside Riley, leaning over the restrained boy as he moved them inside him. He slowly fucked Riley with his fingers, noticing when and how his body would react to his touch. “Do you like being fucked like this?” Fin asked.

“Yes,” Riley gasped out, his eyes locked on Fin’s face. He held nothing back, exposing himself completely to Fin. Each moan, each shudder of pleasure was for Fin alone. The intimacy was startling, not something he’d ever experienced before.

“So you don’t want my cock?” Fin taunted, curling his finger to rub against the spot that made Riley jerk beneath him.

“I do,” Riley said immediately. “Fill me up and claim me, Sir,” he urged, bucking against Fin’s fingers.

Fin didn’t waste any more time teasing the boy because he wanted to be inside him. He rolled on the condom and pressed against Riley’s opening, leaning over him to look into his eyes as pushed inside him with one hard thrust.

Riley tilted his head, hoping for a kiss, his mouth open. He moaned wantonly as Fin buried himself deep inside. His body ached from the stretch but he reveled in the feeling, wanting more.

Lowering his head, Fin scraped Riley’s chin with a playful bite as he began to move inside him. He slid a hand between their bodies and began to stroke the boy’s cock.

Riley wished he could wrap his arms or legs around Fin to urge him on but he had to settle for using his voice and the contractions of his body around Fin’s cock. “Please,” he begged, not for anything specific, but just for more of everything.

“Greedy boy,” Fin breathed, his mouth hovering over Riley’s. “You have my hand,” he said with a squeeze of his fist around the boy’s cock. “And you have my cock,” Fin emphasized with a jerk of his hips. “Tell me what else you want?” he murmured.

"Hurt me,” Riley whispered, hoping that Fin would understand what he needed. He gazed up into his eyes, this moment feeling very important in the burgeoning relationship.

Fin knew the boy was not a pain slut, but the request was for something he needed nonetheless. Using his free hand, he circled Riley’s neck and squeezed just hard enough to feel the boy’s pulse against his palm. Fin bent his head again and used his mouth to torment Riley’s nipple with his teeth and tongue as he continued to fuck him.

“Yes,” Riley hissed, Fin hitting things right on the nose. “So close,” he warned knowing Fin often wanted to bring him right to the edge and then make him wait.

Releasing his hold on Riley’s neck and his cock, Fin grabbed his hips and began to pound into his restrained body until he was almost howling in pleasure as he came.

Riley held on by a thread, shaking with the effort it took not to come. He focused on Fin’s face, taking satisfaction in the fact that he’d done that to him, he’d given him that pleasure.

Fin left the bed and went into the bathroom. He took his time disposing of the condom and catching his breath. He knew Riley was aching with his own need, but he also understood that delayed gratification was sweeter than immediate satisfaction. Fin returned to the bed and began to unbuckle the leather straps around Riley’s wrists and ankles. Once the boy was released, he tossed them onto the floor.

“Keep them spread,” Fin ordered when Riley’s knees fell together.

Riley struggled to get back into position, his muscles not wanting to obey his brain’s orders. He felt like he couldn’t catch his breath, like all the oxygen in the room had disappeared.

Fin helped Riley spread his legs, his hands on the boy’s inner thighs as he bent between them and nuzzled his face against Riley’s groin. “Put your hands on my head,” Fin ordered.

Riley did as he was told, his fingers lightly sinking into Fin’s hair. He tried to keep them steady and stop the shaking.

Swallowing Riley’s cock, Fin returned to fucking the boy with his fingers as he sucked him. He felt completely connected with Riley, every tremble and moan he made was his.

“Oh, God,” Riley cried out, his fingers flexing open to keep from clamping down on Fin’s head. “Please,” he begged, his voice nothing more than a whimper. “Please let me come for you.”

Fin pulled off Riley’s cock only long enough to grant the permission the boy needed before he swallowed him down again.

Riley managed to hold on for three more slides of Fin’s mouth before he erupted, his body arching entirely off the bed as he came. His keening cry echoed off the walls as he held nothing back.

His boy’s orgasm flooded his mouth and Fin swallowed the offering. He gently kissed and mouthed Riley’s cock until he stopped shaking and panting for breath.

Riley collapsed back against the bed, loose-limbed and sated. He was at a loss for words but enjoyed just floating along, feeling close to the other man.

Fin moved, hovering over Riley as he looked down at him. “Still with me?” he asked with a soft smile.

“Barely,” Riley smiled, his speech slightly slurred. “But if you killed me, at least I went happily,” he laughed.

Fin pressed his mouth against Riley’s for a tender kiss. “You are lovely like this. I will never tire of seeing you this way and knowing that you did if for me.”

Riley blushed at the compliment. “I’ll never tire of offering it,” he murmured when they broke for breath. It was a big offer, but one that fell from his lips naturally.

“Can you stay here tonight?” asked Fin.

“Yes, If you’ll have me,” Riley said, resting his hands on either side of Fin’s ribs.

“Oh, I’ll have you. At least one more time tonight,” Fin promised before he kissed Riley again.

~ O ~

Riley woke up before Fin the next morning, probably from the combination of a strange bed and not being used to having someone else in there with him. He was still tired, a combination of his fitful sleep and the intense scenes the night before. He slipped out to use the bathroom and then climbed back into bed, creeping closer to Fin as he settled back down.

Fin felt the slight dip in the bed beside him when Riley returned. He reached over, draping an arm across Riley and pulling him closer. “Good morning,” Fin mumbled as he pressed his face into his lover’s neck, breathing in his boy’s bed-warm skin.

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” Riley whispered, wrapping his hand around Fin’s arm where it banded across his stomach.

“I don’t mind,” Fin whispered as he kissed Riley’s neck. “Did you sleep?”

“Some,” Riley answered honestly. “You?”

“More than you, I suspect,” Fin replied. “Are you all right? Was I too rough with you last night?”

“Not at all,” Riley murmured, scratching his nails lightly along Fin’s arm. “I liked every moment of it.”

“I’m glad that you stayed. I like waking up with you,” admitted Fin.

“You do?” Riley asked, wanting to turn over to see Fin’s face, but not willing to risk breaking the spell of the moment.

“I do. What about you? Do you like waking up with someone or would you rather be alone in your own cozy bed?” Fin tightened his arm around Riley and gave him a playful shake.

It felt good to be held tightly in Fin’s arms. “Let’s just say I could get used to it.”

Fin pulled Riley closer and kissed him deeply. “Me, too,” he murmured against his lips.

Riley shifted in Fin’s arms so he could meet the kiss. “Do you have to be at work soon?”

“No. What about you?” Fin asked as his hands moved slowly up and down Riley’s back.

“Not until this afternoon,” Riley said. “I have the afternoon and evening shift again.” He hoped that meant they could linger in bed this morning, but he didn’t want to get too excited until Fin said more.

“My first meeting today isn’t until after lunch,” Fin smiled. “Think we can come up with something to pass the time?”

“You have another round in you?” Riley grinned. “Impressive.”

“Unless you’d like to play bridge or do a bit of gardening. I think I have a rose bush that needs pruning,” Fin joked.

“Bridge? Gardening? It’s like I don’t even know you,” Riley teased.

“I don’t strike you as the type to garden?” Fin asked before dropping a trail of kisses along Riley’s shoulder.

“You don’t,” Riley confirmed. “But I could be completely wrong,” he laughed. “So do you?”

“Of course not,” Fin laughed softly. “I can’t possibly be responsible for keeping something alive. You’ve been here all night and I haven’t fed you once,” he pointed out.

“I can fend for myself,” Riley said. “So maybe you need a pet rather than a plant. Something that can tell you what they need.”

Fin rolled Riley onto his back, holding him down as he looked into his eyes. “Is that an offer?” he asked quietly.

Riley stared up at Fin, breathless. He’d spoken without thought and now Fin had struck right to the point. “I didn’t mean it that way,” he said softly, tentatively, wanting to say yes but scared to do so.

Fin stared at Riley for a long moment then smiled. “Too bad,” he said softly.

Riley nodded. As much as his heart wanted to say yes, his brain knew better. He craned his neck up to kiss Fin, easing the disappointment.

When they parted, Fin moved away, pulling Riley with him. “I really do need to feed you though. I think I might manage some tea and toast,” he said as slid off the bed and reached for his trousers.

“I won’t waste away to nothing from just one missed meal,” Riley said, his hand absently reaching for Fin as he moved away.

“Humour me,” Fin smiled. “And get up. It’s not breakfast in bed.”

“Yes, Sir,” Riley laughed, crawling up out of the bed. He searched for his jeans in the pile of his clothes and tugged them on.

Fin went down the stairs with Riley behind him. He walked into the kitchen and began opening cabinets to look for the tea. “There’s coffee if you prefer?” he told Riley.

“Tea is good,” Riley said, sitting in one of the kitchen chairs and pulling his knees up to his chest. He laid his chin on his knees and watched Fin move around the kitchen. It was obvious he wasn’t comfortable cooking, and that he did not know where most things were.

After putting on the kettle, Fin located the bread and popped it into the toaster. “Do you take milk?” he asked as he opened the refrigerator door.

“Just a touch,” Riley said, “if you’ve got it.” He wondered absently who did Fin’s shopping. It didn’t seem as though he could possible have time to do it himself.

Fin shook the small carton before setting it on the table in front of Riley. “I think there’s enough in there for a cup,” he smiled before turning back to the refrigerator.

Riley checked the date on the carton and then shook it. “There’s plenty. How do you take yours?” he asked, wanting to know more about Fin.

“No milk for me. Two sugars,” Fin replied as he placed a jar of jam on the table. “I like sweets,” he admitted before he turned to check on the toast.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Riley smiled. “Do you have overnight guests often?” he asked, pushing the envelope.

“Counting you?” Fin asked.

“Yes,” Riley laughed. “I think I count.”

“You definitely count.” The toast popped up and Fin turned to take it out and put it on a plate which he set in front of Riley. “Counting you, I’ve had one overnight guest.”

Riley unfolded his legs and returned his feet to the floor to be more proper while they ate. “Well, you haven’t been here that long…” he said, secretly feeling quite special that he’d been asked to stay.

“True,” Fin shrugged as he put two more pieces of bread in the toaster. “All I do here is sleep, shower and work. And occasionally eat, when there’s food,” he added with a smile.”

“I’m glad I get to be the inaugural visitor,” Riley said, spreading jam on his toast. “They say you always remember your first, right?”

Fin looked at Riley, arching his eyebrow. “I suppose you do.” He leaned against the kitchen counter as he waited on the tea and toast. “What about you? Do you live alone?”

“I do. I had flatmates when I was first out of school but I managed to save enough money that I can live on my own now. It’s nothing as grand as this,” he said with a wave of his hand. “But it’s mine.”

“You probably have a fully stocked pantry that would make me terribly jealous,” Fin joked.

Riley laughed. “Not bloody likely. Maybe if I just did the shopping, but most days it’s pretty paltry. Luckily, I don’t often have guests.”

Fin wanted to ask if any of those guests were overnight guests, but the toast popped up again and distracted him from his thoughts. He’d only just met Riley, but the idea of the young man being with someone else the way he’d been with him was a disconcerting thought. Fin put the other pieces of toast on a plate and set it on the table before turning his attention back to the tea. Soon, he was sitting across from Riley, each of them with a steaming cup of tea to drink with their toast.

Riley munched on his toast and warmed his hands around the mug of tea. He wondered what Fin was thinking, it always looked like he was deep in thought.

“Are you still not seeing anyone else?” Fin asked quietly before he took a drink of his tea.

Riley traced his finger along the rim of his mug. “Just you,” he admitted softly. “I put my name on the inactive list at the club.”

Fin smiled. “I know I haven’t the right to ask that of you, but I am glad nonetheless,” he said honestly.

“And you? I know you said you hadn’t scened in years, but are you seeing anyone else… socially?” Riley asked. It probably wasn’t his place, but he wanted to know.

“No. I haven’t been a monk the past three years, but there hasn’t been anyone on a regular basis,” Fin replied. “I told myself it was because I didn’t have the time to invest in a relationship,” he added with a smile.

Riley hid his smile behind his mug. What they had looked a lot like a relationship to him. Maybe not a conventional one, but a relationship none the less.

“Is that something you are interested in?” Fin asked.

“A relationship?” Riley asked, wanting to be sure he understood what Fin was asking. This felt like a big moment and he didn’t want there to be a misunderstanding.

“A lover, a partner. Not just a dom,” Fin explained. He felt like they had been tiptoeing around the topic, but then feared that it might have been his perception alone.

For the first time, Riley could see that Fin was not completely in control. It was refreshing to see, even if it wasn’t something he’d want most of the time. It proved the other man was human. “You want to date me, not just scene with me?” Riley asked with a smile.

“Yes. If that’s what you want, too,” replied Fin, taking Riley’s smile as a positive.

“I want,” Riley said, not wishing to keep Fin in suspense. “After all, I can’t say no to a man who makes some mean tea and toast for breakfast.”

Fin laughed softly. “I will have to brush up on my breakfast-making skills,” he admitted. “Are you finished?” Fin asked gesturing toward their cups and plates.

“I am,” Riley said, pushing his dishes toward Fin. “And I really didn’t mean you had to cook for me,” he teased.

Pushing his chair back away from the table, Fin patted his thigh. “Come here,” he told Riley.

Riley trailed his fingers along the table as he circled around. He slid into Fin’s lap, finding that he fit there quite nicely.

Fin wrapped an arm around Riley. He pulled him close, leaning in as if to kiss him. “Are you sure?” Fin asked softly, his breath against Riley’s lips.

Riley resisted the urge to shift forward so their lips would meet. “I am,” he said. There were a lot of unanswered questions, but he felt calm and sure.

Fin pressed his mouth against Riley’s, kissing him tenderly, like a lover. When the morning had begun, he’d had no intention of asking his new sub for a commitment as his lover but it had felt like the right thing to do.

Wrapping his arms around Fin’s neck, Riley sank into the kiss. It felt different than their other kisses, more important. He knew it was too early to have thoughts like that but he couldn’t help himself.

Fin kissed Riley for a long time, lingering in the sweetness of his lips and the smell of his skin. Reluctantly, he finally pulled back, his eyes dark with passion. “Before I proceed in ravaging you, we really should discuss a few items,” Fin said as he ran his hand through Riley’s hair, pushing it off his forehead.

Riley smiled at the possessive, yet tender gesture. “I already know rule number one,” he said.

“You do?” Fin smiled.

“I do. No one can know about me. About us.” Riley leaned in for another kiss.

Fin kissed Riley again before he replied. “And you’re all right with that?” he pushed. It was a lot to ask of anyone, especially a vibrant young man like Riley.

“I’m not going to claim that it will be easy, or that I’ll always be happy about it, but it’s a package deal. If I want you, I have to take that too,” Riley said.

“And exclusivity? Is that something you can take?” asked Fin.

“If it’s something you are willing to offer me as well,” Riley said softly.

“I am,” Fin replied firmly.

Riley smiled. “Anything else?” he asked, resisting the urge to add Sir at the end.

“Yes. Can you come back here after work tonight?” Fin smiled.

“I can. You aren’t tired of me yet?” Riley teased.

“No. Far from it. I can’t get enough of you,” Fin said before he kissed Riley again.

Riley shifted in Fin’s lap, squirming around until he was straddling him. He still had questions, like how their Dom/sub dynamic would play out in the rest of their relationship, but there was time later for that. For now this was very very good.

Fin cupped Riley’s ass and squeezed him. “I’d take you right here, but I don’t have any condoms stashed in the kitchen,” he said regretfully.

“That’s so... unprepared of you,” Riley smiled as he nipped at Fin’s lips. “Do you want my mouth or a change of venue?”

“How are you?” Fin asked as he squeezed Riley’s bum again. “After last night?”

“I’m just fine,” Riley promised. “It will take a lot more than that to put me out of commission.”

“Change of venue then,” Fin said before pulling Riley in for another kiss.

Riley kissed him back and then slid out of his lap and held his hand out to Fin.

Fin smiled as he took Riley’s hand and stood up. He had been concerned about his new relationship moving too fast, but that was the farthest thing from his mind as he followed his new lover up the stairs and into his bedroom. Fin grabbed Riley and tossed him onto the bed as he began taking off Riley’s jeans.

Riley wiggled his hips to help, loving the look on Fin’s face as he admired his exposed body. “How do you want me?” he asked softly, his fingers trailing across his bare stomach.

“Just as you are,” Fin replied as he undressed and found the condom that he wished he’d had downstairs. He crawled onto the bed, spreading Riley’s legs as he moved between them. Fin looked up at Riley and smiled before dropping a kiss near his navel. “Have I mentioned that I am an admirer of your tattoo?” he smiled before he traced one of the dark lines with the tip of his tongue.

“I think you have,” Riley said, threading his fingers through Fin’s hair. “But you can say it again.”

“I really like your tattoo,” Fin purred before he licked and kissed the design on Riley’s hip. He slipped his fingers around Riley’s cock and coaxed it to hardness.

“I like the way you kiss my tattoo,” Riley whispered, his breath quickening as Fin touched him.

Releasing Riley’s cock, Fin’s fingers moved lower to caress and tease Riley’s opening. He reached for the condom and lube, quickly preparing them. The sound Fin made when he was finally joined with Riley again was both a sensuous groan and a sigh of ecstasy.

Riley cupped Fin’s face with his hands and pushed up so he could kiss him. They were completely connected, head to toe.

“I like you restrained, but I must say this is very nice, too,” Fin murmured as he moved inside his boy.

“There’s room for both in our lives, right?” Riley murmured against his lips. “Variety is the spice of life.”

“Agreed.” Fin said before he kissed Riley’s jaw line and whispered in his ear. “I’ve seen how beautiful you are when you come for me as my boy. Now I want to see you come for me as my lover.”

Riley moaned, Fin’s words causing a spike of arousal right in his core. Lifting his legs, he wrapped them around Fin’s waist, giving him the leverage to shift up into each thrust.

The wordless submission was there and Fin felt it in every cell of his dominant mind. His hips snapped in response as he began to take his lover harder and faster.

Riley took full advantage of his lack of restraints and orders to be still to let his hands roam up and down Fin’s back, feeling the muscles ripple beneath his lover’s skin.

Fin’s fingers dug into the skin where he held Riley firmly by his hips. He buried his face against the boy’s neck as he pounded into him, their locked bodies rocking together in the same frantic rhythm.

Riley could feel Fin’s orgasm approaching and he wanted to get there with him. Sliding his hand between their bodies he started to work his own cock, making sure he stayed just back from the edge.

Fin’s body jerked and he let out a low moan as he came. Breathless and sated, he breathed in the scent of Riley’s hair and wanted him again although he had just climaxed.

The way Fin sounded when he came was enough to push Riley over the edge. Knowing he was the cause of Fin’s pleasure was the best feeling in the world. He locked his legs in tight as he came, holding them together for just a few moments longer.

Lifting his head, Fin kissed Riley again. He felt the boy’s rapid pulse beneath his fingers where they lay against his neck. “How was that for you?” Fin asked, his voice a rough rasp.

“Good,” Riley murmured. “Better than good,” he corrected with a smile. “If this is what mornings are like at your house, you’ll have trouble ever getting me to leave.”

“Good,” Fin echoed. “You can stay as long as you want.”


	6. Chapter 6

Reid opened the door to the office and the sweet floral scent nearly knocked him over. The source was an enormous bouquet of flowers that was so large it nearly covered the entire desk.

“Mel? Are you in here?” asked Reid as he peered around the greenery.

“Back here,” Mel laughed, leaning sideways in her chair. “They are a bit out of proportion to my office space,” she said with a head tip toward the flowers. “But I’ve always been a bit of a size queen.”

Reid laughed as he used his hands to make a hole in the floral fronds. He looked like an explorer in the jungle as he peaked through to find his office manager. “Another secret admirer? Do they own a florist shop?”

“Just a satisfied customer,” Mel said shooing Reid back with her hands. “Don’t break the stems.” She lifted the arrangement off her desk and moved it to the credenza against the wall. “One of your associates actually,” she said as she turned back around.

“If the floral arrangement is representative of their satisfaction, you really are as good as you say you are,” Reid smiled. “Who’s the grateful customer?”

“Finlay,” Mel said, crossing her legs. “It seems that I’ve created another successful match.”

“Bravo,” Reid said with a bow of his head before he took a seat in one of the comfortable office chairs. “And here I thought he might have presented a bit of a challenge.”

“The challenge is half the fun,” Mel pointed out. “Would you have fallen for Matt if he jumped at you the first time you looked at him?”

“Of course not,” Reid frowned playfully. “I fell for him the first time I saw him. He took a bit longer to return the favor.”

Mel leaned down and retrieved the rest of Finlay’s gift from the drawer. “He sent something over for you as well, I guess for supplying my... services,” she said, setting the bottle on the desk between them.

Reid slipped the bottle out of it’s decorative paper wrapping and smiled. “Ah yes, it’s good to have a Scot as a friend. Glenmorangie 18,” he said as he set the bottle of 18-year old scotch on the desk for Melanie to see.

“He does have good taste,” Mel agreed. “Although I don’t know if your contribution to all this warrants such a prize,” she teased.

“If you’re nice to me, I will share it with you,” Reid conceded. “Seriously though, thank you for helping Fin. I am glad that it’s worked out for him.”

“You better share,” Mel said with a wag of her finger. “I’m always glad to help though. I do worry how things will work with them with Finlay needing such strict privacy.”

“By the look of things, he is managing quite well,” Reid gestured toward the flowers and the scotch.

“Let’s hope it stays that way,” Mel said. “I hate having to take a match off my 'success' scorecard.”

“Do you really have a scorecard?” Reid asked.

“I might,” Mel smiled. “A good business woman tracks everything.”

It was on the tip of Reid’s tongue to ask to see it, but he decided that the mystery was better. He stood and picked up the bottle of scotch. “Well, keep up the good work,” he said before walking toward the door.

“I’ll look forward to my drink,” Mel called after him, eyeing the scotch.

“Anytime,” Reid answered as he disappeared into the hall.

~ O ~

Riley checked the text on his phone, confirming Fin was home. They’d been careful about their visits, Riley always checked to be sure Fin’s plans hadn’t changed before heading up to the house. He didn’t want anyone to see him standing on the stoop for too long, lest they start to notice his presence over and over.

“I’m here,” he texted as he walked up the steps, and then rang the bell.

Fin opened the door and pulled Riley inside in one swift movement. He covered Riley, pressing him back against the door as it slammed shut. Fin captured his lover’s mouth, kissing him hungrily as his hands pulled at Riley’s clothing.

“Hello to you too,” Riley murmured, his body melting into Fin’s fevered touch.

Taking a breath, Fin smiled. “Hello,” he said, a bashful expression on his face despite the fact that he was still trying to undress Riley. “It’s good to see you again,” Fin added.

“Likewise,” Riley smiled, lifting his limbs pliantly to help Fin with his task. “If it weren’t for the neighbors I could just show up naked and save you the work,” he teased.

“Absolutely not,” Fin murmured as he finished unbuttoning Riley’s shirt. “No one sees this beautiful body but me.” He kissed Riley again, nipping at his lower lip. “Although… that does give me an idea.”

“Uh oh,” Riley murmured into the kiss. “Should I be worried?” His skin burned where Fin’s fingers brushed against him his cock already growing hard just from idea of being together again.

“Only if you don’t like the idea of me being able to fuck you faster,” Fin whispered before he kissed Riley again.

“I’m intrigued.” Riley said, winding his arms around Fin’s neck. “Do go on.”

Fin wound his arms around Riley’s waist and walked him backwards into the lounge. “I’ll give you a plug to wear before our next meeting,” he explained with a sly smile.

A moan escaped Riley’s lips, unbidden. “You want me slick and open for you?” he whispered, letting Fin pull him along.

“Oh yes,” Fin replied as he stopped next to the sofa. “I want to be inside you immediately.” He unbuttoned Riley’s jeans and pulled at the zipper until they were sliding down over his hips.

“Yes, Sir,” Riley said softly, already slipping into the warm fuzziness of subspace. He stepped free from his jeans and kicked them away.

“Not to say that I don’t enjoy getting you ready as well,” Fin purred before he turned Riley in his arms and guided him onto the sofa, knees on the seat cushions and bent over the back. Fin spread Riley’s knees further apart and kissed his back before he gave his lover’s ass a sharp smack.

Riley arched his back, lifting his ass higher in the air in response to the blow. He liked it when Fin took his time, opening him up slowly and teasing him for hours, but he had no doubts that there would still be days for that, along with the days where getting inside him was necessary within moments.

After a few more hits, Riley’s ass was a gorgeous shade of pink. Fin’s hand slid down his boy’s thigh as he positioned himself behind him then back up again when Fin used both hands to spread Riley’s cheeks. Without a word, Fin kissed Riley’s hole then began teasing it with the tip of his tongue.

Riley’s arms threatened to buckle but he steadfastly held himself in place. Fin’s tongue was hot, even against the heat of his inflamed skin.

Fin pulled lube and a condom out of his pants pocket. He used the lube to slick and stretch Riley’s hole then he stroked his boy’s cock with his coated fingers before he eased inside him.

Riley dropped his head down between his arms, closing his eyes as he focused on the way Fin felt deep inside him. He fought the urge to shift his hips forward to shove his cock harder against Fin’s hand, choosing instead to tilt his hips back to meet Fin’s’ slow thrusts.

Slipping his fingers into Riley’s dark locks, Fin made a fist, tugging at his boy’s hair as he moved inside him. He wanted to take his time, to tease his young lover until he was begging for release, but Fin was the one who needed this hard and fast. He had been waiting to see Riley again and he couldn’t wait any longer.

Moaning when Fin jerked his head back, Riley curled his fingers against the couch, holding tight as Fin took him hard and fast. His body ached for more, never having enough when it came to Fin.

Fin cried out as he came, the sound echoing off the walls as his release pulsed inside Riley’s tight hole. He slumped over the smaller man, catching his breath before he moved off him.

Riley bit back a moan from the loss, his body still taut as a bow. He knew Fin would take care of him, and that patience was a virtue in a boy. That said, he practically vibrated with need, requiring his entire focus to keep still.

Tugging Riley off the back of the couch, Fin laid him down on his back. He loved the expression on his boy’s face, the need he kept carefully controlled. Fin spread Riley’s legs and moved between them, swallowing his lover’s cock.

Holding nothing back, Riley cried out as Fin expertly mouthed him. “Please,” he begged, needing to come but wanting to be good.

Fin pulled off Riley’s cock, but continued to stroke him. “You want to come for me,” he said softly. It was not a question. Fin smiled. “Do it,” he told Riley before he took him in his mouth again.

Riley managed to hold out for just a few more moments, savoring the wet heat of Fin’s mouth before he exploded with a sharp cry.

Swallowing everything that Riley gave him, Fin continued to mouth and lick his boy’s cock until he was whimpering from the over stimulation to his sensitive flesh.

Riley squirmed at Fin’s relentless touch, his fried nervous system firing off like crazy. He sprawled boneless against the couch, too wrung out to move.

Fin kissed Riley’s hip, his abdomen and his chest as he moved up his body. “You’re so beautiful like this,” he murmured against Riley’s skin.

“You make me beautiful,” Riley whispered back. He reached up, needing to touch his lover.

Taking Riley’s hand in his, Fin kissed his palm and the pulse point on his inner wrist. “Rest. Then we can take a shower.”

“Rest here with me?” Riley asked, knowing they wouldn’t be comfortable on the couch but unwilling to let go just yet.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Fin said before he kissed Riley again.

A few hours later, they were lying in Fin’s bed, his arm draped possessively over Riley as they recovered from their second round of sex in the shower. Fin’s finger began to trace the dark lines of Riley’s tattoo. The motion was without thought, his mind pleasantly clouded from earlier pleasure.

“You really do like that, don’t you,” Riley asked softly. He was so content he could purr.

“What?” Fin replied absently, his finger still caressing the inked skin on Riley’s hip.

“My tattoo,” Riley smiled. “You can’t keep your hands off it.”

Fin smiled as his hand flattened on Riley’s hip and he pulled him closer. “Only because ‘it’ is on ‘you’,” he agreed before he kissed Riley.

Riley met the languid kiss with a smile still on his lips. “Well, you can touch it any time you want. “Only you though,” he added as an afterthought. He had a strong feeling that Fin wasn’t into sharing his boys but he still wanted it to be clear.

“Say that last part again,” Fin growled softly as his hand slid to cup Riley’s ass and pull him even closer.

“Only you,” Riley repeated, going willingly into Fin’s arms. “I don’t want you to let anyone else touch me.”

“I won’t. You’re mine,” Fin told him before he kissed Riley again. “Mine,” he repeated in a soft whisper next to Riley’s ear, their bodies pressed close together.

“Yours,” Riley confirmed. He tipped his head up so he could see Fin’s face. “Tell me what that means to you,” he said, hoping they could talk about where they stood.

Fin arched an eyebrow, surprised by the question, but more than willing to answer it. “It means that no one else touches you. Only me. It also means that you don’t want anyone else to touch you. Only me.”

“Good,” Riley said. “I want that.” Riley reached up and traced his finger across Fin’s lower lip. “You mentioned a plug... is that something you want from me? To stay prepped for you?”

“On occasion, but not always. I enjoy the process,” Fin smiled slowly then took hold of Riley’s hand to kiss his palm. “I will give you a plug for next time though. I couldn’t wait to be inside you tonight.”

Riley fell silent for a few minutes. laying his head down on Fin’s chest and listening to the strong, steady beat of his heart. “Do you want me to be submissive at all times?” he whispered softly. “Or just when we are in scene?”

“In scene and any other time you feel the need. I want you to be yourself. If we’re not in scene and you don’t feel submissive, then don’t be.” Fin ran his fingers through Riley’s soft hair. “I want a boy, but I want a lover, too.”

Riley felt his cheeks warm at the word lover. “I just don’t want to mess up, you know? Screw up what we have. I want to be good for you.”

“You are good for me,” Fin assured him. “I am the happiest I’ve been in ages. Someone commented that I was whistling at work. Believe me, whistling is not part of my routine,” he laughed softly.

"Fancy government officials don’t whistle?” Riley grinned, pressing his lips to Fin’s chest. “Hopefully they don’t ask too many questions.”

“What about you? How are you feeling about us?” Fin asked. He had arrogantly just assumed that his new boy was as happy as he was.

“Good,” Riley said immediately. “A little overwhelmed,” he admitted, tipping his face back up to look at Fin. “But really good.”

“Overwhelmed?” Fin prodded as he caressed Riley’s cheek. “Tell me.”

“Two months ago I would have never dreamed that I’d be someone’s boy... that I’d have found someone I wanted to be with, much less someone that could give me what I needed in the bedroom.” He turned his head and kissed Fin’s hand. “I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop.”

“And you don’t mind the secrecy? I thought that would be a definite shoe to drop.” Fin’s skin tingled where Riley kissed him.

Riley was silent for a moment but he made sure that Fin could see his eyes and know he was telling the truth. “If I could choose a perfect life? I’d love to parade you around like a prize everyone could see. But if that’s the other shoe? I can live with that.”

Fin smiled softly. “Thank you,” he said before pulling Riley into a warm embrace. Fin knew he was the one who had found the prize.

“Anything else I should know?” Riley murmured, feeling drowsy.

“I think we covered the hot topics,” replied Fin. “And know that you can always talk to me. Communication is important.”

“And you can always talk to me,” Riley said. “Unless you’ve made me incoherent with lust.”

Fin laughed again, he enjoyed his lover’s sense of humour despite there being a grain of truth in what he said.

“That wasn’t a joke,” Riley protested playfully. “It’s a serious concern.”

“I’ll do my best not to make you incoherent with lust when I want to talk with you,” Fin said solemnly despite the slight twitch at the corner of his mouth.

“It’s a deal.” Riley lifted his head and glanced at the clock. “How long do I get you this time?”

“My first meeting is at ten,” Fin answered. “When is your shift at the pharmacy?”

“I have a double,” Riley said, making a face. “When I agreed to work it I didn’t know you’d be around.”

“It’s all right,” Fin said, caressing Riley’s frown. “When do you have to leave then?”

“I have to be there at nine,” Riley said, trying to calculate the distance from Fin’s house. “I should leave by eight,” he sighed.

“So we have some time,” Fin smiled, trying to sound encouraging despite his own disappointment that they would be parted again soon.

“Again?” Riley teased, knowing he would be ready again any time Fin asked. “I didn’t wear you out already?”

“I meant some time to be together,” Fin countered. “Unless you had something else in mind…”

“I always have that in mind,” Riley laughed. “But I like this time too. Just being together.”

“I should let you get some rest since you are working a double shift,” Fin decided. He was completely taken with the younger man, but he needed to be considerate of Riley’s needs, too. “When can I see you again?”

“When are you free?” Riley will take Fin whenever he can get him, even if it means calling in some favors at work to move shifts.

“I’m free this weekend actually,” replied Fin.

“Really?” Riley said, lifting his head. “No dinner parties or international galas? A whole free weekend?”

“Yes. A Saturday AND a Sunday,” Fin smiled.

“Can I put in a claim for some of that free time?” Riley asked, already thinking who he’d call to move shifts.

“As much of it as you want,” Fin replied. “I’ll buy food so we won’t starve.” He pulled Riley close again to kiss his cheek then his lips.

“As much as I want?” Riley murmured, returning the kisses. “And if I’m greedy and want it all?”

“Then I’ll be the lucky one to have you all weekend,” Fin answered with no hesitation. “Can you take the weekend?”

“I’ll make it happen,” Riley promised. “I can work extra shifts when you are busy to make up for it.”

“Two whole days,” Fin murmurs with a smile.

“I’m going to be sore for a week after that, aren’t I,” Riley smiled back. “I can tell by that devious smile.”

“I will try to pace myself and not wear you out entirely. I might even let you get inside before I pounce on you.” Fin hoped he wasn’t making any promises that he wouldn’t be able to keep.

“You better let me inside,” Riley smiled. “Otherwise the neighbors will talk.”

“That reminds me… I want to give you a key before you go. So you don’t have to wait for me,” Fin explained.

“You trust me with a key? You might come home to find me naked in your bed if I miss you enough,” Riley teased.

“Of course I trust you,” Fin replied easily. “And I look forward to finding you naked in my bed.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Riley said softly, his kisses turning more urgent. The idea of spending nights here, and even an entire weekend here enough to awaken his lust.

Fin met Riley’s kisses with his own building need. “I thought we were going to let you sleep…” he whispered between kisses.

“I can sleep when you are out of town,” Riley countered, feeling Fin respond.

Rolling Riley onto his back, Fin slid his leg between Riley’s and moved against him. “Then you should rest up before next weekend,” he warned as his hands moved to Riley’s wrists.

Riley flexed his hands against Fin’s hold. “I think I can find time for a nap between now and then.”

“You’ll need your energy. Because I plan to keep you busy all weekend,” Fin told him as he tightened his hold on Riley’s wrists and moved his arms so that they were stretched above his head. “Keep your arms there,” he said as he moved down Riley’s body, kissing and nipping him.

Riley complied, freezing his arms in place. “And that plug that you mentioned?” he murmured, trying not to be distracted by Fin’s mouth. “Did you have one in mind?”

“Yes. I have it here.” Fin stopped and looked up at Riley. “Don’t worry, you won’t be leaving before I give it to you for next time,” he smiled.

“Always so prepared,” Riley smiled, letting his legs fall open wantonly.

“And so shall you be,” Fin smirked before he returned to his exploration of Riley’s body, his hand slipping around his boy’s cock.

After two hard rounds of sex, Riley’s prick was slow to respond, but the heat of Fin’s hand had it thickening up in just a few moments. He moaned softly, his arms still perfectly still above his head.

“Next weekend I am going to tie you up,” Fin murmured before he kissed Riley’s thigh. “I want to see the leather straps against your skin.”

“Yes,” Riley murmured. “Do them tight,” he said, the words spilling from his lips before he had time to think that maybe he shouldn’t be giving instructions. It’s been a long time since he had that level of trust with a dom and he craved the sensation.

Fin crawled up Riley’s body to look him in the eye. He slid his hand up Riley’s outstretched arms again. “They will be tight. You won’t have to be still because I will make it so that you are unable to move,” Fin promised.

“Yes, Sir,” Riley nodded softly, staring up at Fin. He could feel the pleasant haziness start to take over as Fin pushed him down into headspace.

“You want to be a good boy for me,” Fin whispered as he spread Riley’s legs and moved between them. His fingers sliding along Riley’s cleft and pushing into his hole. “You want that, don’t you?”

“I do, Sir,” Riley murmured, shifting his hips to rock against Fin’s fingers. “I want to be good for you.”

Fin pulled back long enough to roll on a condom and coat himself with lube before he began to slowly ease inside the clenching heat of Riley’s body. “Good boy,” he breathed, hooking Riley’s leg over his hip as he pushed deeper.

Riley was sore but the feeling of Fin stretching him open always made him feel complete. He craved that feeling more than he cared to admit. Arching his back he bore down on Fin’s cock, taking in every inch.

Moaning softly as he began to thrust, Fin whispered, “Feels so good to be inside you.” He took hold of Riley’s cock and started stroking him again while he slowly fucked his boy.

Their earlier lovemaking had taken the edge off and so Riley could thoroughly enjoy the slow slide of Fin’s hips and concentrate on the way each stroke felt. He clenched his muscles tightly around Fin’s length and smiled at the sound it elicited from his lover.

Fin gave his lover a knowing smile as he moved inside him. “Wickedly good boy,” he said before giving Riley’s cock a squeeze. Fin admired the way Riley teased and gave as good as he got.

“Your good boy,” Riley whispered, his arms aching to reach out and wrap around Fin.

Pulling out, Fin took Riley’s leg and rolled him onto his side. “Keep those arms up,” he ordered as he pushed his leg up and slid back inside him. Fin thrusted harder and deeper in this new position. Riley’s body rocked with the force of it.

Riley moaned wantonly, his body taking everything Fin had to give. His cock ached, the head dragging back and forth against the sheets with each shove, but he resolutely kept his arms in place, wanting to please his Sir.

Fin curled his hand over Riley’s shoulder, holding on to him as he pushed harder. The sharp sound of skin slapping against skin and his boy’s moans filled his ears, driving Fin closer and closer to his own release.

Riley could feel his need threatening to spill and he focused hard on being good. Soft whimpers escaped with each drive of Fin’s hips, his mouth open and pressed against the pillows.

“My good boy,” Fin said breathlessly when he spied the way that the muscles in Riley’s arms trembled. He pushed hard, almost growling as he came deep inside his lover.

Riley cried out right along with him, using every ounce of his self control to hold on. His entire body vibrated with need but he knew Fin would take care of him.

Fin stayed inside Riley as he stroked his cock. He knew his boy was close and struggling to hang on. For him. Riley’s beautiful battle was all for him. “Come,” Fin whispered.

Before the word died on Finn’s lips, Riley was coming, his scream buried in his arms which were still locked in place. His body convulsed, his hole contracting around Finn’s softening length as he drained himself dry.

Holding Riley as he trembled and caught his breath, Fin lowered his boy’s arms. He kissed the back of Riley’s neck and shoulder, murmuring soft praises against his skin.

“Can I touch you?” Riley asked as soon as he was able to form words, craving even more connection than what they just shared.

“Yes,” Fin replied, giving him permission.

Riley shifted in Fin’s embrace and pressed his hands flat against Fin’s chest. He let the warmth of his Sir’s skin seep into his palms, grounding him.

Fin brushed his lips against Riley’s cheek. “All right there?” he asked as he rubbed his hand along his boy’s arm.

Riley nodded, looking up at Fin with eyes starting to clear of the haze of submission. “More than alright,” he said softly.

“Good,” Fin said with a slow smile. He wanted Riley to be as happy with their new relationship as he was.

“You take good care of me,” Riley said, enjoying the quiet intimacy between them.

“And you take good care of me as well,” Fin replied before he kissed Riley again.

Riley’s exhaustion swept over him and he couldn’t help but yawn. He tried to hide by ducking his head and kissing Fin’s collarbone. “You make me want to be good for you.”

“You are good for me. And you are also tired. I saw that yawn,” Fin whispered. He caressed Riley’s cheek with his finger. “You should sleep.”

“Just a few hours left now,” Riley murmured, laying his head on Fin’s shoulder.

“Then use them to dream about next weekend,” Fin urged.

“I get to be yours all weekend,” Riley smiled sleepily.

“All weekend,” Fin echoed with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Once he was safely on break, Riley checked his phone for what felt the like the millionth time this week and yet again found nothing from Fin. Not a text, not a missed call, not even a “knock it off” response to the repeated messages Riley had left. It wasn’t unusual for Fin to be gone for work but it was uncharacteristic for him to be completely off the grid.

He’d replayed the events of their last time together over and over searching for something that might have been bothering his lover but came up empty every time. His fingers hovered over the texting app on his phone but he overcame the urge and shoved it back in his pocket.

He sulked for the remainder of his break but then forced himself to put that away, knowing it wasn’t fair to put that on his co-workers. He slid back into his white coat and wound his way through the storeroom and back to his spot behind the counter, checking in to see what needed to be done.

Two men approached the counter where Riley had finished serving a customer.

“Riley Jones?” The taller of the two men asked gruffly.

“Yes?” Riley said, looking at them with confusion. While it wasn’t uncommon for regular customers to tell their friends to ask for him by name, he was sure that wasn’t what was going on. “May I assist you?” he added after a pause, his training kicking in.

“I am Inspector John Brady with Scotland Yard,” was the man’s equally gruff response as he pulled his identification out of his coat pocket. “I need you to come with us.”

“What?” Riley stuttered out, taking a step back. “There must be some mistake.” He could see his coworkers all stop dead in their tracks to stare, and blood flooded into his face.

“There’s no mistake, Mr. Jones. You need to come with us. Now.” Brady stepped around the corner and took hold of Riley’s arm to pull him away from the counter. The other man with Brady flanked Riley and grabbed his other arm.

Riley tried to protest but the man was strong and already dragging him along. “I have to finish my shift,” was all he could think to say, realizing how stupid it sounded even when it came out. “And my things are in my locker... my keys, my wallet.”

Brady slowed and looked over Riley to his partner as if something the young man had said was making him rethink for a moment, but soon enough he tightened his grip on Riley’s arm and continued to lead him out of the pharmacy to a black sedan parked at the curb.

Once Brady was behind the wheel and Riley was secure in the back seat with the other man, he looked over his shoulder and told him not to be concerned about his things because they would be sent for later. Without waiting for Riley to respond, Brady looked ahead again and drove away from the pharmacy.

“Sir, with all due respect,” Riley said, his heart racing in his chest. “There must be some mistake. Am I under arrest? I haven’t done anything wrong!” He can’t bring himself to think about what his co-workers must be saying right now.

After several more minutes of unanswered questions, the man in the back seat with Riley finally spoke.

“You are not being arrested. Everything will be explained when we reach our destination, so for now, all you need to do is calm down and wait.”

“Calm down and wait?” Riley repeated, his voice shrill. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and his mind immediately leapt to Fin. “Can I make a phone call? I’m sure this can all be cleared right up.” He wasn’t exactly sure what kind of pull Fin would have over something like this but he must know someone who could pull some strings.

“No!” Both of the men replied in unison.

“You should get his phone,” Brady said with a gesture of his head. The other man responded quickly by searching Riley’s pocket and finding his mobile. The man slipped Riley’s phone into his coat pocket and gave the young man a disapproving look.

Riley’s heart fell. He cursed himself for speaking up and sank back against the seat utterly defeated. His face felt hot and he could feel tears threatening at the corners of his eyes.

The two men remained quiet as Brady drove. He accessed a motorway and the road signs indicated that he was driving away from the city and toward Maidstone.

Riley stared out the window, trying to memorize their route. He laughed at himself and shook his head when he realized what he was doing. Planning a prison break?

Brady passed all the exits for Maidstone and drove farther southeast, finally leaving the motorway and continuing past nondescript villages and into rural countryside. The black sedan finally turned onto a long drive that led up to an ordinary house where he parked near the front entrance and turned off the car.

There was nothing around for miles, Riley knew in his heart that even if he managed to break away from the men when he exited the car he’d have nowhere to go. “This doesn’t look like a police station,” he said, walking a thin line of fighting back but trying not to get hurt.

“Good observation,” Brady replied with barely veiled sarcasm before he got out of the car to wait for his companion and Riley to join him.

“People will come looking for me if I just disappear,” he said, trying to sound brave. “You can’t just do this.”

Brady took hold of Riley’s arm and marched him toward the door of the house. “If I was planning on doing something to you, I would have done it back in London and saved myself the drive,” he murmured as he opened the front door without knocking.

How the man managed to dig his fingers into the exact spot he’d bruised earlier, Riley didn’t know, but he winced as he was dragged through the door. The house looked like any other, except there were men in suits and earpieces, just like the two that had nabbed him.

“Riley!” Fin called out as he moved toward the door, only to be blocked by two other men. He pushed at them, but they stayed in position, despite Fin’s angry growl. “There is no need to manhandle him that way!” he protested loudly. The sight of the man holding Riley and the pained expression on Riley’s face was too much for him.

Brady released Riley and he and his cohort moved away from the young man, but not before Brady gave Fin a look of contempt.

Riley’s brain was overwhelmed and he couldn’t process what was going on. His only hope of rescue had been Fin and now Fin was here but nothing made sense to him. “Someone please tell me what’s happening!” he pleaded, his emotions on the verge of taking over.

“Let me speak to him,” Fin said as he managed to push his way past the other two men guarding him and keeping him away from Riley. He approached Riley, wrapping his arm around the other man’s shoulder and leading him into another room where he closed the door to give them some privacy.

Fin turned Riley toward him and hugged him. “I’m glad they were able to get you here safely,” he said quietly.

Riley started to relax into Fin’s arms, his body craving the heat and safety, but then his brain caught up. “Wait, what?” he said, pulling away. “Get me here? This was you?”

Fin looked surprised, his arms still outstretched where Riley had been only a moment ago. “I asked them to bring you here. Yes,” he said with a slight nod of his head. “For your safety.”

“For my safety?” Riley took a step back. “You had me dragged out of work by the police, thrown in the back of a car and driven into the middle of nowhere with no explanation . . . for my safety?!” All the embarrassment, confusion, and fright was now channeled into anger, and Riley had only one target. “Tell me what the hell is going on! Right. Now.”

Fin’s mouth opened then closed, pressed into a thin line. He stared at Riley for a long moment, forcing himself to understand his boy’s frightening experience. An experience that he had no control over, but he was certain that the abrupt treatment of his lover had been aimed entirely at him.

“I received a death threat this morning. A picture of you and I was enclosed with it,” Fin said quietly. “This location is a safe house. A precaution, while they investigate. I was worried that if whoever made the threat to me knew about you, that you would be in danger, too, so I asked them to find you and bring you here.”

It’s Riley’s turn to open and then close his mouth as he processed. “A death threat?” he repeated, his voice thin. “A picture? But we were so careful.”

“They were watching my house. The photo was taken at the door,” Fin replied. “It is not your fault. It was I who kissed you before I closed the door. I was the one who was not careful.”

“And dragging me out of work like a criminal? Why didn’t you just call me? I would have come here immediately.” His anger was no longer white hot, but it still simmered beneath the surface.

“I am sorry they did that to you. They wouldn’t allow me to call you, but I didn’t know they would treat you that way. I’m afraid you received the brunt of what was intended for me,” Fin said.

“Intended for you?” Riley asked, toning his voice down in the hope they wouldn’t be overheard.

Fin sighed. “They know my secret,” he said simply. “And the reason that I never wanted anyone to know I am gay is evident in the way they mistreated you. They not only resent having to protect a poof, they obviously resent being sent to fetch his boyfriend.”

“That would explain why they tried to make it as humiliating as possible for me at work,” Riley said, his cheeks flaming as he remembered the looks in his co-workers eyes. “So did they catch the guy that made the threat?” His posture had softened toward Fin, but there was still a clear distance between them.

“No, not yet,” Fin shook his head. “We’re to stay here though until they’ve investigated it.” He saw that Riley was still upset about what had happened to him and Fin felt not only responsible for their current situation, but even more responsible for harming his boy.

“Here?” Riley said, not expecting that answer. “With . . . them?” he hissed softly.

“Not the two that brought you here, but there will be two guards here. They will be posted outside. For our safety,” Fin explained.

“I have to work in the morning,” Riley said. “Assuming I still have a job that is. How will I get there?”

“Riley, you will not be returning to work until we know it’s safe,” Fin said. “I know you are concerned about your job, but everything will be explained to your employer when this is finished. They will understand your only crime was being involved with me.”

“So I just . . .” Riley stammered to a stop long enough to collect his thoughts. “I just give everything up and stay locked up here until you decide I can leave?” It’s not an entirely fair assessment of the situation, but Riley felt like he’d earned his point of view.

Fin knew that the situation would not be an easy one, but Riley’s words hurt him. “No, it will not be my decision. It will be decided by the ones conducting the investigation,” he replied with no emotion.

“Them?” Riley said, tilting his head toward the closed door that separated them from the brutes who had dragged him here.

“No. Not them. They are guards. The investigators are the ones who will let us know when it is safe.” Fin stared at Riley for a moment longer, waiting to answer any other questions he had.

Riley stared back, his anger mellowed but still bubbling under the surface. “And if I wanted to leave? If I acknowledge the danger and take full responsibility? Would they let me walk out of here?”

Fin stepped aside and cleared the way to the door. “I am sure they would. They only brought you here on my request. Because I was concerned about your safety. But if you really do not want to be here, arrangements can be made to take you back.” Fin turned away from Riley and the door, his own emotions churning inside him. He'd wanted to protect the man he cared for, but to have that received in such a negative way was making him rethink everything.

Even though the question seemed to have soured something in Fin, the answer actually made Riley feel much better. As much as he enjoyed giving complete control over to someone of his choosing, having his autonomy stolen without consent was an awful feeling. “I’ll stay,” he said, his voice soft but stern. He stepped just close enough to lay his hand on the back of Fin’s shoulder. “For you. But you can’t force me to be happy about it.”

Turning, Fin took hold of Riley’s hand before he could pull it away. “I wouldn’t dream of it,” he said quietly as he held Riley’s hand. “Thank you for saving me the worry for your safety.”

“You’re welcome,” Riley said, biting back the Sir that always followed so naturally. He squeezed Fin’s hand and then pulled away. “So I hadn’t gone on my dinner break yet at work. Are they going to feed us here or are we on bread and water rations,” he asked, trying to make a joke.

“I can go check the kitchen for provisions. You are welcome to come with me or you can wait here if you aren’t comfortable and I will bring it to you. The guards will be leaving soon,” Fin explained.

“They’re leaving?” Riley asked, confused. “Will we be safe out here without them?”

“Two of the men will stay to guard the house from outside. They will be working in shifts. The rest of them will be leaving once I have spoken to them,” Fin told him again. He knew Riley was shaken up and not thinking straight so he didn’t expect him to remember everything he’d told him earlier.

Riley nodded. “You said that. I”m sorry,” he said, scrubbing the back of his hand across his forehead. “It’s a lot to take in.”

“I know. It’s understandable,” Fin replied softly. He wanted to pull Riley into his arms and reassure the younger man, but he was afraid his attempt at comfort would be rejected. “So . . . the kitchen with me or stay here?” Fin asked.

“Kitchen. I don’t trust what you’d put together,” Riley teased, forcing himself to release some of the tension in his shoulders.

Fin frowned and splayed his hand on his chest. “Ouch,” he said playfully then reached for the door. All the men who had been in the lounge were gone except the two who were the guards on the first shift. Fin told them that he would be with them in a moment as he led Riley toward the kitchen.

Riley didn’t acknowledge the men, still smarting from his "abduction". He did try to take in the layout of the house, examining the space he was to occupy for an unknown amount of time.

When they reached the kitchen, Fin said, “Look around. If there’s nothing here that will do, then I’ll send someone shopping. I’ll be back in a moment. I need to speak to them before they go out for tonight, all right?”

Riley nodded and started to open cabinets, frowning as he found most of them empty. “Not looking promising,” he muttered.

Fin returned to the lounge to get an update from the guards and discuss the plans for their shift. He mentioned they will need food and one of the guards told him someone would be returning shortly from a trip to the nearest grocery store. Fin walked the two men to the door which he locked securely when they’d gone. He returned to the kitchen to find Riley and tell him that more food options were on the way.

Riley had found a packet of crisps that hadn’t yet passed their expiration date and was munching away when Fin returned. “I’m not sure what you will eat, this is all I found.”

“Someone is shopping as we speak. It’s a pity they didn’t bother to ask what we wanted, but at least we will have something to eat until something better can be arranged.” Fin leaned a hip against the counter. “I really am sorry about all this, Riley.”

Riley set aside his snack and wiped his hands on his jeans. “I know you didn’t mean for this to happen,” he said.

“And I will see that everything with your work is sorted out as well. I promise.”

“I can’t go back there,” Riley said softly, turning away and bracing his hands against the counter. “Not after what happened today, I’d never be able to face them again.”

Fin opened his mouth to tell Riley that it wasn’t as bad as he thought, but the embarrassment was too new so he decided that it was better if he kept his opinion to himself. He stepped closer to his boy and laid a hand on his shoulder. “The important thing is that you’re safe.”

“Why would someone want to kill you just because you like men? That seems like a rather out of proportion response to the situation,” Riley said, still facing away from Fin.

“That’s not the reason,” Fin said. “It’s my job they don’t like. My preferences and your unfortunate involvement are collateral damage.”

“Collateral damage,” Riley murmured. He felt his energy fading as the last of his adrenaline wore off. “Are there bedrooms upstairs?” he asked, not addressing his use of the plural word. “I think I want to lie down until dinner gets here.”

“Yes. Choose whichever one you want,” Fin replied. “If you need anything, let me know.”

Riley turned and raised up on his toes to lay a hand on one of Fin’s cheeks and kissed the other before turning and heading up the stairs.

~ O ~

Fin was grumpy. It had been a long, lonely night spent tossing and turning with thoughts of his lover who was sleeping in the room next to his, but it might as well have been a million miles away. He understood why Riley was so upset; he only wished that the other man could see his way clear to be upset with the situation and not with him. Fin had wanted his boy to be safe. That was his sole motivation for sending the inspectors to get him from his job. He’d had no idea that they would purposely embarrass Riley at his work, but in hindsight, it wasn’t all that much of a surprise. They didn’t like queers and they certainly didn’t like taking orders from one.

His gaze finally focused on his cup and Fin realized that he had let his tea get cold while he was lost in his thoughts. The news this morning was not going to make a reconciliation with Riley any easier when Fin told him about the latest wrinkle. He got up from the kitchen table and moved toward the stove to put the kettle on for another cup of tea

Riley padded down the stairs in his bare feet, in search of caffeine. He hadn’t slept well at all and a shower had only helped wake him up a little. He’d put back on his clothes from the day before, lacking any other options but hadn’t bothered with socks and shoes. The house was silent and he was startled to find Fin at the stove.

“Good morning,” he said softly, lingering in the doorway.

Fin turned his head, a wary smile on his lips. “Good morning. Would you like a cup of tea?” he asked, gesturing toward the kettle that he’d just put on to heat.

“Yes please,” Riley said, trying to judge Fin’s mood. He knew his lover probably wasn’t pleased that he’d chosen to spend the night alone, but he hoped that he would understand.

Opening a cabinet door, Fin pulled out a mug for Riley and set it on the counter. It was on the tip of his tongue to ask his boy how he had slept, but Fin really didn’t want to hear the answer so he didn’t ask. “They will be bringing some things from your place. Clothes and toiletries,” he said matter-of-factly. “And more food for our meals.”

“They are going to break into my flat?” Riley asked, not even able to work up a proper tone of indignation at this point. He slid into one of the chairs at the table, watching as Fin made his tea.

“It’s not the ideal situation, but since I am not sure how long we will be here, I did think you might want clean clothes,” Fin replied.

“You don’t want to smell me after I’ve worn this a few days?” Riley said, working hard to force a smile to his lips.

Fin looked at Riley and tried to return the smile. “Will I have a choice or will you continue to be in other rooms?”

“I’ll be within olfactory range,” Riley promised. “I just needed space and time to process. Yesterday was a lot to take in.”

“I understand,” Fin nodded. “I’m afraid you’ll be on your own tonight as well. I received word this morning that I am expected at a diplomatic function tonight which has been planned for months. Apparently, not even my potential death or subsequent shunning are enough to allow me to bow out.

Riley turned his head sharply. “I thought we were stuck here. Without the option to leave.” He tried to keep his anger in check until he knew the whole story, but if Fin had been lying to him just to keep him “safe” he was going to blow.

“We are. However, the group who is the number one suspect for why we are here is the both the guest of honor and number one topic of the event tonight and it was made clear to me this morning that I have no choice about my attendance.” Fin’s tone had become louder than he had planned, but his own frustration levels were as high as Riley’s because he was not only worried for himself, but for his boy, too.

“How are they going to keep you safe?” Riley asked, realizing he was only focused on what this meant for Fin. “Do you really have to go?” he said, reaching out and laying his hand on Fin’s arm.

Fin looked down at Riley’s hand on his arm and then up to Riley’s eyes. “I’ll have a guard. I’ll be fine,” he said a bit softer than his previous reply. “And I’m sorry I have to leave you, but yes, I do have to go.”

Riley’s fingers tightened. “Why? You said your career was over, what do you have to lose by saying no?” He didn’t want to be left here alone, and he definitely didn’t want anything bad to happen to Fin.

“My opportunities for advancement, yes, but I still have a job to do until it’s not my responsibility any more,” Fin answered. “I will be fine. There will be far more important people than me at the dinner.”

“Not to me,” Riley said softly.

Fin moved closer to Riley, lowering his head as he spoke quietly. “Do you mean that?”

“I’m mad at you,” Riley said, leaning his head in close. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t care about you. I don’t want anything bad to happen to you.”

Slipping an arm around Riley’s waist, Fin pulled him in. “Why are you mad at me?”

Riley shifted over, sliding from his chair into Fin’s lap. “Because your protective instincts about me have pretty much ruined my life,” he whispered. “But I’m trying to make myself not blame you for the outcome because I know your heart was in the right place.”

“Thank you for trying,” Fin replied before he pressed a soft kiss against Riley’s temple. “If there had been any other way, I would have chosen it.”

It felt good to be in Fin’s arms, even if things were still strained between them. “If this all turns out to be an elaborate hoax for you to lock me away where no one else can have me but you,” Riley said, laying his head on Fin’s chest, “I’ll never forgive you.”

Fin laughed softly. “And I wish it was a hoax. That way I could be certain that you’d be safe.” He tightened his arms around his boy, taking comfort in their closeness.

“You are overprotective,” Riley teased. “I probably would have been just fine. I’m much harder to find than you are, I’m just some anonymous plaything you picked up one night. They wouldn’t spend the effort finding me.”

“Don’t say that,” Fin said sharply, his back stiffening. “Not even in jest.”

“Which part?” Riley asked, tilting his head up to see Fin’s face.

“You are not some anonymous plaything I picked up,” was Fin’s answer.

“Would you have been worried about me if I had been?” Riley asked, linking his fingers through Fin’s.

“The question is moot, because you aren’t and never were.” Fin tightened his hold on Riley, pulling him in for a possessive kiss.

Riley resisted for a moment, but the warmth of Fin’s lips and the familiar taste of his lover was too much to overcome. He melted into the kiss, his heart thumping in his chest.

Fin released him, breathless from their kiss. “You can joke about many things, but never joke about my feelings for you,” he warned.

Riley wanted to press and find out just exactly what those feelings were, but his emotions were too raw to handle the possible outcomes of that conversation. “Yes, Sir,” he whispered. “Understood.”

The tea kettle whistled and broke the moment. “I should get that,” Fin said, reluctant for Riley to move away from his lap.

“I can do it,” Riley said, kissing Fin’s cheek and then sliding off his lap. He felt cold as the warmth of Fin’s embrace left him and he hurried to make his tea.

“About tonight,” Fin said as Riley poured the tea. “The two guards will stay here as planned. Someone is coming to pick me up here and take me to my house to get dressed for this evening and then on to the event. I’ll be back here after, as soon as I can manage it,” he explained.

“Where is the event?” Riley asked. He wasn’t sure why it mattered, but it helped ease his nerves to talk about it.

“London,” Fin replied. “I had assumed that I wouldn’t be expected to attend after what happened yesterday, but people far more important than me have decided otherwise.”

Riley returned to the table with his cup but went back to his own chair. “Be safe,” he said, looking at Fin earnestly. “Don’t count on them to watch out for you.”

“I will,” Fin nodded. “I promise. I have a lot to live for,” he said as he stared at Riley.

Riley could feel his cheeks flush. “Don’t be distracted,” he said with a shake of his finger. “Stay focused on your surroundings.”

Fin smiled at his boy’s blush. “That will be easy. Since you won’t be there.”

“When do you have to leave?” Riley blew across the top of his tea until it was just the right temperature to sip.

“Someone is expected to be here by 3,” replied Fin. “The real question is whether or not you are going to wait up for me,” he added softly.

“It depends how late you’ll be back,” Riley said with a smile. “The past day has been a bit stressful so I might crash early.”

“You are right. I shouldn’t have asked you,” Fin agreed. He was being selfish, taking Riley’s willingness to talk with him as a sign that he was ready for everything to return to the way it was. Fin knew better; he knew things were bound to be different for them now.

“Hey,” Riley said with a frown, reaching out and touching Fin’s hand. “You can ask me for anything,” he promised. “Don’t ever feel guilty about that.”

Fin nodded and took Riley’s hand. “I want you to get some rest. Relax and try not to worry. About your work. About anything.”

“You can ask me not to worry about you,” Riley said, squeezing Fin’s hand, “but that is one order I don’t play to obey.”

“Even though you are mad at me?” Fin asked with a smile.

“Even though I’m mad,” Riley smiled back.

~ O ~

Riley sighed, the clock on the wall inching along no matter how much he willed it to move faster. Fin had been gone for hours now, it was dark and he was bored out of his mind. The guards outside had not relinquished his phone so he was left without much to do. He rummaged in the cabinet and found some microwave popcorn which he made along with a cup of tea and settled in on the couch to try the telly.

“Of course there is no cable,” he muttered, finding only two channels to choose from. The news was just starting so he left it there, balancing the bowl of popcorn on his lap. The weather man gave a quick report before they went to the local news. Riley sat up straight when he caught a glimpse of Fin on the screen. He panicked for a moment that something had happened before he realized that the presenter was prattling on about a state function while a line of dignitaries entered the building behind her.

Riley watched, riveted for a few more moments but it was clear that they had moved on and there would be no more footage to see. He rewound the moment in his brain . . . Fin had been in a kilt. He’d never seen him dressed like that. He looked handsome. Important. Powerful. Riley could feel a warmth spreading in his chest as he conjured up the image again and again. Fin looked like he was . . .' having _fun_ , Riley thought with a frown. Yes, smiling, perhaps even joking with those around him. While Riley was trapped here in the house.

“Plonker,” Riley muttered, throwing a piece of his popcorn at the vapid woman on the screen. “Leaving me here by myself.” His irritation renewed he tugged a blanket down over his shoulders and settled in for a long evening alone.


	8. Chapter 8

The house was quiet when Fin returned. It was late, but he had hoped that Riley might wait up for him anyway. He climbed the stairs and saw the closed door to the bedroom that Riley has used the night before and his hope evaporated. Quietly, he made his way to the other room that he was using. Fin went in and closed the door behind him then switched on the light. He made a sound of exclamation when he was surprised by a movement in the bed. 

Fin exhaled a breath of relief when he saw Riley in his bed. He’d been on edge all night, every sense on alert just in case. 

“You startled me,” he said with another sigh of relief. 

“You blinded me,” Riley said sleepily, shielding his eyes from the light. 

“My apologies. I did not know you were in here,” Fin said with a soft smile as he enjoyed the sight of a drowsy, rumpled Riley in his bed. He moved to the side of the bed. “Did you fall asleep in the wrong room?” asked Fin. 

“I don’t think so,” Riley said rolling onto his side. “This is the one you plan to sleep in, right?” As his eyes adjusted he started to take in the sight of Fin in his kilt, a tantalizing bit of his bare knee just visible around the blankets. 

Fin followed his boy’s gaze and looked down. A slight smirk reshaped his lips when he thought Riley might comment on his attire. “It was a formal dinner,” Fin began to explain.

“I know. I saw on the telly,” Riley said, reaching over and tugging on the heavy fabric just enough to bare an inch of Fin’s thigh. 

“You did?” Fin frowned as all the implications that might involve ran through his mind. 

“I did. You looked like you were having fun.” He glanced up at Fin, a smile quirking at the edge of his mouth. “What are you wearing under that?” 

The defense for his appearance of “having fun” quickly dissolved with Riley’s question. Fin’s eyes widened then he chuckled. “I’m a true Scotsman,” was his reply. 

“Even on a breezy evening at an official state function? Scandalous,” Riley said, tracing his finger across Fin’s thigh. 

“As you can see for yourself, the material is quite heavy,” Fin said, smiling at Riley’s explorative touch. 

“I don’t like the thought of the world at large getting a glimpse under there,” Riley said, pushing the blankets back. “I'm a bit territorial.” 

“Are you now?” Fin asked softly, unable to take his eyes off Riley who was naked in his bed.

“I am.” Riley slid out of the bed and went to his knees at Fin’s feet. Things still weren’t entirely repaired between them, but Riley wanted Fin to know they were going to be okay. “It’s unbecoming of a sub, I know.” 

Fin’s breath quickened at the sight of his boy kneeling before him. He reached out, fingers finding Riley’s soft hair. “And yet inescapable for some doms,” Fin said quietly. 

Riley leaned in and kissed the inside of Fin’s knee. “However you’ve seen my flaw and yet you are still here.” 

Leaning down, Fin took Riley’s chin in hand and tilted his face upward. “I could say the same,” he said, searching Riley’s eyes for the validation he needed so he would know that they were on steady ground again. 

Riley let Fin study him for a long moment before he moved again, this time sliding his hands up his lover’s thighs, pushing the thick fabric up so he could duck under. Fin was indeed telling the truth, and Riley inhaled his scent deeply before slipping the head of his cock between his lips. 

The act was simple yet incredible erotic. Fin exhaled a ragged breath as the wet warmth of his boy’s mouth enveloped him. He’d always thought kilts were inherently sexy, but Riley had just amped that thought up several notches. 

Riley had missed this - the way Fin smelled, the way he tasted, the sounds he made when he was pleasured. They had been apart much longer in the past, but this time felt like a much bigger separation, mental rather than physical. 

Fin’s knees felt a bit weak as his body swayed with the steady motion of Riley’s mouth working his cock. He laid a hand on Riley’s shoulder, the thick fabric of his kilt bunched beneath his fingers. 

Riley slid his hand around to the back of Fin’s thighs, holding him steady as he took him deeper and deeper with each bob of his head. He knew he could take every inch and he was determined to prove it to his Sir. 

“Fuck,” Fin whispered as he exhaled another ragged breath. He was quickly coming undone by his boy and completely unwilling to stop him. 

Pulling back for a moment to take in a deep breath, Riley then plunged forward and let Fin’s cock slide all the way into his throat. He held himself there, feeling completely owned and connected to Fin.

Fin crumpled, leaning over Riley as he throated his cock. He knew Riley needed this as much as Fin was enjoying it. Riley had felt powerless the past two days and if this was a way for him to erase that, Fin was more than willing to let his boy do it. 

Riley hummed softly, sending vibrations through Fin’s cock. He steadfastly stayed in place, his eyes starting to water from the lack of oxygen, determined to make him come. He swallowed softly, his throat milking the end of Fin’s length. 

His body jerked and shuddered as Fin came, a low moan escaping his throat. He clung to Riley, weak in the knees and completely spent from his lover’s talented skills.

His fingers tightening against Fin’s thighs, Riley took every pulse, not letting a drop escape. He gently sucked Fin clean, mouthing his cock until he could feel him shift away from an overload of sensation. Sitting back on his knees he untangled himself from the kilt and turned his face up to Fin, not hiding his swollen lips and watery eyes, wanting him to see that he’d given him everything he had to give. 

Momentarily mesmerized, Fin stared at his boy as a myriad of feelings washed over him. He cared for Riley and that emotion had led them to this place, together. Fin wanted Riley to be safe, needed his boy to be taken care of because he needed Riley. Bending down, Fin took hold of Riley’s shoulders and lifted him up into his arms. Fin kissed him and hugged Riley tight. 

Riley wound his arms around Fin and met the kiss greedily. He felt his world snap back to right after all the disorientation of the past two days. 

Fin smiled and whispered, “Mine.” 

“Yours,” Riley agreed with a smile. “Now as sexy as that kilt is, I think you need to get out of it.” 

“So bossy,” Fin grinned as he gave Riley a smack on his ass. “But you’re absolutely right,” he added with another kiss before he released Riley. “I have felt like a trussed hen all night.” 

“You’re wearing a skirt with nothing underneath. No trussing,” Riley laughed. “And believe me, I know a thing or two about trussing.” He crawled back under the blankets and waited for Fin to join him. 

Fin laughed again and shook his head as he pulled off his formal coat and tie, then the sporran around his waist. He sat down on the side of the bed to undo the lacings that webbed around his calves then took off his shoes and socks. Finishing with the shirt and the kilt, Fin hung them in the closet before returning to his boy waiting in bed. 

Riley watched every move with great interest, learning the intricacies of the outfit so he could be the one to undress his Sir next time. He held out the blankets for Fin, urging him to snuggle up close. “You look sexy in the kilt, but sexier without it.” 

“I will never be able to wear a kilt again without thinking of you,” Fin said as he rolled Riley onto his back and kissed him again until he was breathless. 

“I might not have forgiven you if you hadn’t worn it,” Riley said, making sure Fin could see his smile to know he was teasing. 

“Then I am fortunate that I did, because I have missed you. And having you in the next room instead of in my bed was rather trying.” Fin kissed Riley again. 

“I just needed time,” Riley murmured into the kiss. “My life was turned upside down.” 

“I understand,” Fin whispered. “Thank you for forgiving me.”

“And I’m new to this relationship stuff. I’m used to being on my own,” Riley added, though he knew Fin was in the same boat. 

“We will figure it out together,” Fin said before he kissed Riley’s shoulder and chest as he moved down his body. 

Riley murmured his agreement, and buried his fingers in Fin’s hair as he slid down his body. 

Throwing off the sheet and blanket, Fin moved between Riley’s legs, spreading them wide. He kissed his boy’s knee and trailed his fingers along his inner thigh before taking hold of Riley’s cock. Fin kissed his lover’s leg again as he began to stroke him. 

Riley had given himself to Fin with no expectation of return, but he was achingly hard the moment Fin touched him. He inched his legs open even wider, spreading himself for his lover, giving him access to everything. 

“I wanted to fuck you with my cock, but you made it too good to hold back,” confessed Fin as he fisted Riley’s cock. Raising his other hand to his mouth, Fin sucked on his fingers before he used one to push inside his boy’s hole.

“I’d apologize,” Riley said, the words cut off by a moan as his hole stretched open to accommodate the intrusion. “But I’m totally not sorry.” 

“Neither am I,” Fin said with a smile as began to fuck his boy with his fingers while stroking his cock. He knew that if Riley was as keyed up as he had been, his boy would be begging in no time. 

Riley lifted his hands over his head and pressed his hands flat against the headboard. Unlike the one at Fin’s house this on did not have bars and wasn’t conducive to restraints, but he could imitate the intent, knowing what it would do to Fin. 

The silent act of submission sparked Fin’s dominance. “Good boy,” he praised as he pushed another finger into Riley’s tight hole. 

Riley moaned, arching his back and tilting his hips as he rode Fin’s fingers. “Your good boy,” he murmured, his body aching for more. 

“That’s right. My good boy,” Fin repeated as he fucked Riley with his fingers and stroked his cock. “Only mine.”

Riley wanted to hold on, but his emotions were so close to the surface after the events of the past two days, and he’d spent hours thinking about what he had planned for Fin’s return, a combination that thrust him to the edge faster than he planned. “Close,” he whispered, hoping Fin wouldn’t be cruel and tease him along. 

“Give it to me,” Fin ordered, his hand flying on Riley’s cock.

With a sharp cry, Riley let go, his cock jerking and spilling over Fin’s hand. His hands pressed harder against the headboard as his back bowed, his body wringing out every last drop of pleasure. 

Fin slowed, but continued finger fucking his boy until he was whimpering and jerking from too much stimulation. Pulling out, he moved from between Riley’s legs and allowed him to slowly come down. “Arms down,” Fin told him.

Riley obeyed, lowering his arms to his side but leaving his legs spread wide. He needed that touch of dominance in Fin’s voice to ground him. 

Sliding a hand down Riley’s thigh, Fin gently closed his boy’s legs and pulled him back against him, spooning him from behind. “You are perfect,” he whispered next to Riley’s ear. 

“Hardly,” Riley whispered back, laying his hands on Fin’s arms where they banded around his waist. “I’ve been a brat.” 

“I have a thing for brats,” Fin teased. “And don’t argue with me when I am happy.”

“No arguing,” Riley agreed. He’d had enough of that the night before.

Fin kissed Riley’s shoulder. “Stay with me,” he said quietly. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Riley promised. 

~ O ~

Riley rolled over, burying his face against Fin’s chest. The sun was coming in the window from an unfamiliar angle and he couldn’t get away from it. He wasn’t ready to get up just yet and he wished the room would just cooperate. 

Even in his sleep, Fin’s first instinct was protective as he wrapped an arm around Riley to keep him close. 

Riley smiled as Fin pulled him close. He snuggled in closer, content to just lay there even though he was awake. The bed might be unfamiliar, but the body next to him was like the comfort of home. 

“I like this,” Fin whispered sleepily. 

“Being locked in a house with me?” Riley murmured, pressing an open mouth kiss against Fin’s chest. 

“Waking up with you in my arms,” Fin countered as his hand slid to the nape of Riley’s neck where he gently massaged him.

“Oh that,” Riley teased with a smile. “The bed in the other room was lumpy. This was a better alternative.” 

“So that is the only reason you stayed with me last night?” Fin smiled.

Riley lifted his head and cracked his eyes open so he could see Fin. “No,” he promised softly. 

“Tell me,” Fin said as he held Riley close. “I want to hear you say it.” 

“I wanted to stay here with you,” Riley said, laying his head on Fin’s shoulder. “To be with you.” 

Fin rolled Riley onto his back, covering him with his body. “I want that, too,” he told his boy as he looked into his dark eyes. 

Riley loved the feeling of being held down by the weight of Fin’s frame. “Even though everything has changed?” 

“What do you mean?” Fin asked, a frown creasing his forehead. 

“Being with me... it’s what caused all of this. All the time and work you put into your career and it all came crashing down the moment you decided to find a boy,” Riley said, his eyes searching Fin’s face for an answer that he might not be willing to give. 

“No,” Fin shook his head emphatically. “None of this was because of you and I won’t have you thinking it was. I am the one who chose to keep my sexuality a secret and I am the one who wasn’t careful. I’m grateful nothing happened to you, I would never forgive myself.”

Riley hoped that Fin wouldn’t change his mind once the reality of the situation set in. “I suppose it could have been worse. They could have caught us coming out of the club.” 

“That’s true,” Fin agreed before he dropped a kiss on Riley’s shoulder. “To tell you the truth, I’m glad that I don’t have to hide it any more.” He kissed Riley’s chest then lifted his head as his fingers brushed over a shadowy spot on Riley’s arm. “Is that a bruise?” asked Fin. 

Turning his arm so he could see, Riley nodded. “Just a small one. You can thank your goons for that.” 

“Bastard,” Fin growled. “It made me crazy to see him touching you, handling you. I wanted to rip his head off.”

Riley dragged his eyes away from his arm and up to Fin’s face at the sound he was making. “Really?” he asked softly, studying the fire in his lover’s eyes. “Why?”

“Because he had no right to touch you,” Fin answered quickly. “You’re mine.”

Riley smiled. “And only you get to say who touches me?” he asked, wanting to hear it right from Fin’s lips. 

“Yes. Only I say who gets to touch you,” Fin said as he ran his hand over Riley’s body. 

“They shouldn’t have left a mark on your boy,” Riley whispered, egging on the dominant response he was getting from Fin. 

“No, they shouldn’t have. And that’s who you are. My boy. Mine,” Fin stared into Riley’s eyes as he held him by his hips and moved against him slowly. 

“Show me,” Riley challenged, his eyes dark with need. 

Fin lowered his head and kissed Riley until they were both panting for air. “Stay right here. I need to get a condom,” he told his boy. 

Breathless, Riley could only nod. 

Hurrying into the ensuite bathroom, Fin was back within seconds, condom and lube in hand. He wished he had some tools or toys with him, but they would just have to make due. Fin dropped the condom and lube onto the bed then went to the closet, returning to the bed with two belts and two silk ties. He crawled onto the bed and smiled at his boy. “Arms by your side,” Fin ordered as he linked the two leather belts together. 

Riley was surprised that Fin had managed to come up with such things on short notice but it was a happy surprise. He laid flat on his back with his arms pressed to his side, his heart racing with anticipation. 

Fin slipped the belt around Riley’s chest and arms, pulling it tight and fastening it so that his boy’s arms were pinned to his side and unable to move. Next he took Riley by the ankles and lifted his legs, keeping them closed as he wound a silk tie around his thighs and tied it tightly. 

Riley couldn’t help but test the improvised restraints and found them incredibly effective. He was completely immobilized and the strap across his chest pressed down each time he inhaled. 

Fin pulled Riley’s bound legs against his chest, his hardening cock rubbing against his boy’s hole. “Is that what you want?” he taunted with a slow smile.

“Yes,” Riley said, his voice oddly disconnected. He could feel himself slipping down already, Fin having hit upon one of his biggest kinks. Even if he wanted to push his hips up toward Fin he couldn’t, his restraints keeping him perfectly still. 

“You want me to use you. To use my boy,” Fin whispered hypnotically as held Riley’s legs up and teased his hole with the head of his cock. 

“Yes, Sir,” Riley murmured, holding Fin’s gaze. “Use me.” 

Fin reached for the condom and lube. “Only me,” he said firmly as he rolled on the condom and slicked the latex with lube. “No one else.”

Riley struggled against the leather straps, the urge to try and touch Fin nearly overwhelming him. “Please,” he whined, needing more. “No one but you.” 

Rubbing his cock against Riley’s hole, Fin teased his boy until he heard the need in his tone. He held Riley’s legs up and slowly pushed inside him. The angle was awkward and Riley felt tight in this position, so Fin took his time until he was fully sheathed in his boy’s heat.

Crying out as Fin pushed inside, Riley tried to focus, narrowing his world to the feel of his muscles stretching to take in his Sir’s length. His breathing slowed and his body shifted, his entire being bending to Fin’s will. 

“No one but me,” Fin murmured as he began to move, pulling almost all the way out then thrusting back inside. 

“Only you,” Riley repeated, soft cries falling from his lips with each thrust of Fin’s hips. 

“No one else touches my boy.” Fin banded an arm around Riley’s legs to hold them as he used his other hand to stroke his boy’s cock. 

“Yours” Riley said softly, his speech slurred. His cock was leaking from being helpless and completely at Fin’s mercy.

“No one else fucks my boy,” Fin growled as he pounded into Riley’s helpless body and fisted his cock. 

Riley wanted to beg for permission to come, permission to let go and fly but he couldn’t get the words out. His body trembled as he tried to hold on, his fingers clawing at his thighs. 

“And my boy doesn’t come for anyone but me,” Fin said as he slowed his thrusts, but not the speed of his hand. “Show me. Show me how you come for me.”

Whining at the change in speed, Riley managed to catch the thread of Fin’s voice and hold on to it. Staring up into his Sir’s eyes he let go, his body convulsing violently as he came in thick ropes across his stomach. 

Slowly fucking his boy until he was spent, Fin pulled out and jerked off his condom. He lowered Riley’s legs and hovered over him as he stroked his cock. Fin came with a soft grunt as his cum spattered onto Riley’s stomach and mingled with his boy’s. 

Moaning as aftershocks of pleasure wracked his body, Riley felt utterly and completely used. Fin had claimed him and it was the best feeling he could ever remember having. 

Fin untied his boy’s legs and unfastened the belt to free his arms. He ran a hand through Riley’s hair and smiled when he saw the glazed expression in his eyes. Fin leaned down and kissed Riley. He dragged a finger through the cum on Riley’s stomach and lifted the finger to their mouths to share in their kiss. 

Riley sucked on Fin’s finger eagerly, his arms and legs still motionless even though he was free. 

“Sexy boy,” Fin murmured with a smile. 

“Your boy,” Riley whispered. After being unattached for so long it felt strange being so comfortable with that idea, but now he couldn’t imagine not having Fin in his life. 

~ O ~ 

Riley and Fin stayed in bed most of the day, napping then waking up to enjoy one another’s company again. They were lying on the bed, a tangle of legs and arms. Fin was stroking Riley’s soft hair as they relaxed in quiet of the large house. It was almost enough to make them think that they were on vacation or visiting a friend instead of sequestered and hidden due to a death threat. 

“I like this,” Fin whispered. “Being with you like this.”

“Locked in a house with two men guarding our every move?” Riley said, none of his earlier anger about the situation evident in his voice. “Kinky,” he laughed. 

“As long as I’m locked in with you,” Fin grinned. “This is the longest alone time that I’ve had with anyone in almost five years.”

“Five years?” Riley said, practically purring from the feel of Fin’s fingers in his hair. 

“I’ve been busy. No rest for the wicked, I suppose.” Fin rolled over and kissed Riley. “And all work and no play made Fin a very dull boy.” 

“And before that?” Riley asked, curious to know more about Fin’s life. 

“Before that it was the usual, finishing school and getting my career started,” replied Fin. 

Riley let his fingers trail long Fin’s arm. “And you played then?” 

“Yes. That’s when I indulged all of my curiosity and did some serious exploration. It’s what I wanted. And I’ve missed it these past few years. It felt as if I was denying myself something I needed. Like water. Or air.”

“I’m surprised you don’t want to play the field then. Taste everything you’ve been denying yourself for so long,” Riley said carefully. 

“I played the field. And I walked away from that. I’m at a place in my life where that no longer has the appeal it once did,” Fin replied quietly. “But what about you? You are about the same age I was when I was doing that. Do you want to play the field?”

“I’ve done it. More one and dones than I care to admit.” Riley made a face. “That sounds terrible, but it’s true. But I’m over it. Ready for something else.” 

Fin caressed the wrinkle on Riley’s forehead from the face he made. “Something else like what?” he asked softly. 

“Stability.” Riley said. “And someone who can give me what I need.”

“And what is it that you need,” Fin pushed. He had to know what Riley was thinking and feeling. Fin hoped it was the same as his own thoughts and emotions.

Riley looked up at Fin, hesitating just for a moment. He trusted him completely but it was still hard to bare his soul to someone he’d known for such a short time. “Someone who can take me down hard. Leave me almost broken,” he said, his voice cracking. “But then pick me back up and put me together again,” he finished, looking away. 

Fin placed his fingers under Riley’s chin to urge him to look him in the eyes again. “Do I do that for you?” he asked directly, staring at Riley as he awaited his answer.

“Yes,” Riley answered, finding the intensity of Fin’s gaze uncomfortable. This wasn’t something he talked about out loud, despite the fact that he was completely comfortable with his lifestyle. 

“Good,” Fin smiled then gently kissed his boy again. 

“So what is it you want?” Riley said, holding his breath as he waited for the answer. 

“I want you,” Fin replied. 

Riley smiled at the compliment, but it didn’t truly answer his question. “Be more specific,” he pushed. 

Fin smiled and made an expression as if he were thinking about Riley’s question again. “I want a sexy boy who is intelligent, but he has a good sense of humour as well. I want someone who is just as happy with eating take out directly from the box while watching telly as he would be if I took him to finest restaurant in London. I want a man whose eyes sparkle at the prospect of being beneath my flogger or kneeling at my feet. I want a boy who wants to be mine and mine alone. A boy who wants to wear my collar.” 

“And you think you can find all that in one boy?” Riley asked, his heart racing at the thought of wearing Fin’s collar. “That’s a pretty high bar to set.” 

“I think my prospects are fairly good.” Fin pushed a lock of hair away from Riley’s eye. “I’m actually rather hopeful.”

“I suppose if I’m sequestered here forever with you I really only have one option,” Riley teased softly, turning his head and kissing Fin’s hand. 

“Brat,” Fin said playfully as he pulled Riley into his arms. “Are you trying to tell me something?” 

“That I don’t like being here?” Riley laughed, pressing up against Fin. “I think we’ve established that.” 

“No. That the only way you’d wear my collar is if you could never leave.” Fin held Riley tight, as if the action would make him stay.

“Is that offer on the table?” Riley whispered, his voice catching in his throat.

Fin lowered his mouth to whisper next to Riley’s ear. “Yes.”

Riley swallowed hard, the enormity of the situation hitting him. “Say it,” he pleaded, needing Fin to say the words. 

“I want you to be my boy. Will you wear my collar?” 

“Yes.” Riley said, the answer coming easily to him. “And yes. I’d be honored.” 

Fin smiled, pulling Riley close again. “Thank you,” he said before kissing his boy. His boy.

“No, thank _you_ ,” Riley murmured against Fin’s lips. 

“I wish I had the collar with me now.” Fin lifted his hand to Riley’s neck, his fingers splaying across his boy’s soft skin. “I look forward to seeing it on you.”

“Then we definitely better not be sequestered forever,” Riley said tipping his head back to make room for Fin’s fingers. 

“We won’t be,” Fin promised. “So let’s enjoy this time together while we have it,” he added, closing his fingers around Riley’s neck just to give his boy the sensation of being owned, if only for the briefest moment.

Riley moaned softly and closed his eyes, focusing on the feel of Fin’s hand at his throat. 

“My boy,” Fin said proudly.

“Your boy,” Riley repeated back, a smile on his lips.


	9. Chapter 9

Riley watched Fin converse with the guard, keeping his fingers crossed for the outcome. He’d grown absolutely stir-crazy from being indoors for so long and he’d begged Fin to see if they could go for a walk. It was cold outside but he didn’t care, he just needed a change of scenery. He’d finally convinced him with promises of sexual favors and Fin was now trying his very best to convince the guard they’d be safe just making laps of the back yard.

“So?” Riley asked eagerly when Fin returned, unable to hide the hopefulness in his voice and face. 

Fin gave Riley an apologetic frown. “He’s dead set against it. Insists that he can’t be responsible for us if we go outside,” he said. 

Riley’s face fell, and he felt deflated. “Even if we stay away from the road?” 

“I told him that I would take full responsibility and that we were going anyway,” Fin confessed with a slight smile.

It took Riley a minute but then he realized what Fin said. “Really?” he asked, bouncing up on the tip of his toes. “We can go out?”

“Yes. But we do need to stay to the back of the house and the guard will be watching us. It was the best deal I could manage I’m afraid,” Fin explained.

“Thank you,” Riley said, giving Fin a quick hug. “Let me go grab my coat.” He dashed into the other room where his pile of things were, wishing once again that he’d had a chance to pack like Fin had. 

Fin followed Riley into the bedroom to get his coat, too. He was glad that he was able to put a genuine smile on his boy’s face. Fin was glad that they were being protected, but he understood how the close quarters might make Riley feel confined. 

Riley slid into his coat and waited for Fin to do the same. “The next time I bitch about having to walk somewhere in the cold, try to remind me of how excited I am to go outside right now.” 

Fin laughed as he buttoned his coat. “I will. I definitely will,” he said as they left the bedroom and went downstairs. 

As Riley went out the back door, he was aware of the guard that fell into step with them at a discrete distance, but he didn’t complain. He took a deep breath, letting the cold air fill his lungs. “I feel better already,” he smiled. 

“Good,” Fin said. “I want my boy to be happy,” he said softly, loud enough for only Riley to hear. 

Riley shoved his hands in his pockets to resist the temptation to take Fin’s hand. “Thank you for pushing this with them,” he said with a jerk of his head to indicate the guard. “I know it’s something silly but it means a lot to me.” 

“It’s not silly. I’m going a bit mad myself in that house. It would be much worse if you weren’t there with me though,” confessed Fin.

“How hard was it to convince them to come for me?” Riley asked. He’d been so mad about the whole thing he hadn’t really taken the time to think about how the whole thing had played out from Fin’s perspective. 

Fin’s expression grew tight as he was reminded. “Hard enough,” was all he said in reply. 

Riley looked sideways at Fin’s face and noticed the tension. “They didn’t care about that ‘other guy’ in the picture?” he teased, trying to lighten the mood.

“They didn’t much care for me either when I told them I am gay,” Fin said.

“Which is frankly just stupid,” Riley grumbled. “But that’s their issue. Shouldn’t we all be past that by now?” They reached the end of the yard and turned to head back the other way. 

“It’s not that simple,” Fin replied quietly. “My job… it’s rather tricky, you see. In my position, I deal with other nationalities and cultures who do not look kindly on homosexuals. Frankly, they wouldn’t respect me at all if they knew and that would mean that I wouldn’t be able to do my job.” 

Riley shook his head. “I still think your private life shouldn’t matter, assuming you aren’t fucking me on the desk in front of the ambassador from backwardsville.” Their turn meant they were passing the guard just as Riley spoke and he got a little thrill out of seeing the man blush. 

“I am not saying it’s right, but I have had to play within the rules that have been set. And since I am no longer valuable in my chosen profession, I am no longer valuable to my employer.” When they were away from the guard again, Fin stopped and turned to Riley. “None of this is a reflection on my feelings for you. I hope you know that.” 

“I do,” Riley said, touching Fin’s arm. “Thank you for sticking by me, it would have been easy to walk away.” 

“I couldn’t do that,” Fin said sincerely. 

Emboldened, Riley linked his arm through Fin’s as they started to walk again. “Before all this did anyone know you were gay? Friends? Family?” 

“Only a few very close friends. And the men I fucked, of course,” Fin added with a soft chuckle.

“Of course,” Riley laughed. “How did you luck out on all them keeping quiet?”

“Most of them were long before my current situation and the most recent ones were complete one offs. I didn’t try to have anything more lasting until I met you. When I contacted my friend, Reid, at the club, the best I was hoping for was a regular partner for occasional play. But after being with you, all I wanted was more of you.” 

“You are lucky that none of your scorned ex-boyfriends figured out you’d risen to prominence. I’m sure someone would have been out for a quick pay day,” Riley said, nudging Fin with his shoulder. 

“No worries there,” Fin said as he nudge back. “I am in no way prominent. I am very much a behind-the-scenes sort of fellow.”

“Prominent enough to warrant a death threat,” Riley pointed out. 

Fin sighed. “That’s due entirely to the particular brand of lunatic that I have been dealing with lately. A volatile and extremist lot who give intolerance their own unique twist.”

“Well they messed with the wrong guy,” Riley said, glancing up at Fin. “They won’t win.” 

Fin smiled and bent his head to kiss his boy, guard or no guard. 

Riley kept the kiss chaste, only letting his hands rest on Fin’s chest rather than groping him like he’d like to. “You’ve gotten used to being open about us pretty fast,” he smiled. 

“They’ve had us locked in that house. I’m quite certain they have guessed how we are passing our time,” Fin grinned.

“Who needs to guess, I’m sure they’ve heard,” Riley laughed. “But that’s probably a sign that things really are bad. Given their way they would have sent us away by now otherwise.”

“True. We are fortunate in that,” Fin agreed. “And you? Are you completely open with your friends and family?”

“About being gay? Yes. Kinky... not so much. A few of my close friends know a little, but it’s not really something that comes up in casual conversation,” Riley said as they started to walk again. 

“That part of my life will remain private. I feel no need to share that with anyone but my partner.” Fin laughed softly and shook his head. “No kink conferences in my future.” 

“Just a collared boy,” Riley said softly with a smile. 

Fin smiled. “ _My_ collared boy.”

A terrible thought occurred to Riley and he could feel the blood drain from his face. “Are you going to have to go back home now that your job in London is... well... gone?” he asked, trying to keep his voice steady. 

“You mean to Scotland?” Fin asked. 

Riley nodded. “I know your job is what brought you here.” 

“Truthfully, I haven’t thought about it. This has all happened rather quickly,” Fin said. “I believe I would have more opportunities in London, but nothing is certain at this point.” He glanced at Riley’s profile as they walked. “I do have more incentive to stay in London now.”

“I don’t want you to leave. Maybe I’m not supposed to ask that of you, at least not yet, but I want to put it on record.” Riley said, keeping his eyes forward, knowing his emotions would crack if he looked at Fin. 

Fin was filled with happiness to hear Riley’s words. “You can ask anything you want. You will be collared, not gagged. Well, not all the time anyway,” he said as he bumped Riley’s shoulder with his.

Riley laughed. “After all the turmoil I couldn’t handle you going back to Scotland right now. I need you to stay here. Well not here, here,” he said with a wave of his hand. “But with me, here.” 

“I’m not going anywhere. Not without you,” Fin assured him. 

“Good.” Riley smiled up at Fin. “Hopefully without him though,” he added, glancing over his shoulder at the guard. 

Fin slipped his arm around Riley’s waist. “Definitely without him.” 

~ O ~

Fin shifted in his seat on the couch and looked over at Riley who was still engrossed in the murder mystery movie that they were watching. He took the moment to admire his boy’s profile - the soft arch of his brow, the adorable nose and the slight pout of his lips. Riley was a beautiful boy and Fin felt like the luckiest man in the world that he wanted to be with him. 

Riley could feel Fin’s gaze on him and he dragged his eyes away from the screen to check on him. “What?” he grinned, finding Fin deep in thought while staring at him. 

“Nothing,” Fin assured him with a smile. “Watch your movie,” he urged as he turned his own attention back to the telly. Soon enough, Fin found his gaze drawn back to Riley instead of the movie.

“I can feel you watching me,” Riley whispered, this time keeping his eyes on the movie. 

“Sorry,” was Fin’s reply, but it sounded far from apologetic. 

“I’m sure this movie will be on again another time,” Riley pointed out innocently. 

“I want you to watch the movie,” Fin told him. “I just find you more interesting to watch.”

Riley blushed. “And I can’t just keep watching the movie when I know there are better ways I could be serving you right now,” he said softly. 

Fin reached over, caressing Riley’s blushing cheek with his thumb. “You are serving me by letting me admire my boy,” he countered, his tone soft and low. 

“I look even better on my knees,” Riley said, his eyes on the telly but his mind a million miles away. 

“You really don’t want to see the end of your movie,” Fin chuckled softly. “Giving me that mental image of you.” 

Riley reached over and used the remote to turn off the telly. “I’ll always choose you over a movie,” he said, sliding off the couch and onto his knees. 

Fin leaned forward and tipped Riley’s face up to meet his lips for a tender kiss. “And I will always enjoy admiring my boy,” he whispered. 

Riley loved the way Fin could make him feel wanted, just with the simplest words and looks. 

“As perfect as you look kneeling for me, I think we should take this upstairs to the bedroom. I feel the need for some serious alone time with my boy,” Fin said. 

Riley nodded. He knew there was too much chance that they might be walked in on to stay where they were. Rising up from his knees he held out his hand and helped Fin to his feet. 

Fin slipped his arm around Riley’s waist and pulled him close as he spoke. “I want you to go upstairs and wait for me. Don’t undress, I want to do that.”

“Yes Sir,” Riley whispered in Fin’s ear, his lips brushing his Sir’s cheek. He waited for Fin to release him and then headed up the stairs, fighting the urge to run. He knelt by the side of the bed, centering himself and focusing on what was to come. 

Fin went to the kitchen for a bottle of water. He also filled a small bowl with ice cubes then went upstairs to find his boy kneeling beside the bed. “You can stand up now,” Fin told him as he set the water and ice on the table next to the bed.

Riley’s eyes flickered over the items on the table as he got to his feet. He clasped his hands behind his back and waited for Fin’s next order. 

Fin moved to stand right in front of Riley. He was close enough to feel his boy’s body heat. Slowly, he lifted his hand to begin unbuttoning Riley’s shirt. When Fin was done, he opened the shirt and ran his hand over Riley’s bare chest, teasing one of his nipples with a soft pinch.

His heart beating faster, Riley resisted the urge to lean into the touch. Fin’s hand was warm against his skin and he ached for more. 

Staring at Riley’s face, Fin watched him as he unfastened his boy’s jeans and pushed them down over his hips. He glanced down to see that Riley was not wearing any underwear and smiled. Fin wrapped his fingers around Riley’s cock and gently stroked him. “Look at me,” he whispered. 

Riley pulled his eyes up to Fin’s face, the arousal he saw in his eyes matched by his own he was sure. 

Fin continued to stroke his boy’s cock as he stared into Riley’s dark eyes. “How do you feel when I touch you?” he asked. 

“Like I’m on fire,” Riley said softly. “Every nerve ending is raging, all I can think about it getting more and more. I feel greedy and needy and I ache for you.” He felt the flush in his cheeks from exposing himself like that, but he wanted complete honesty when it came to how he felt for Fin. 

“Greedy,” Fin echoed softly as he used his free hand to pull Riley’s shirt off when his boy unclasped his hands. “I feel greedy. Because I want you all the time.” Fin clasped the back of Riley’s neck and tipped his head back before he devoured his mouth with a forceful kiss. 

Riley moaned and pushed up on his toes, meeting the kiss. Even the simplest acts of domination turned him on and the way Fin was kissing him sent flutters of pleasure up his spine. 

Fin finally released him, but not before he dragged his teeth over Riley’s full lower lip. “On the bed. On your back,” he ordered, giving Riley’s bum a firm slap when he turned to crawl onto the bed. “Arms down by your side and bend your knees,” he told his boy as he walked over to the dresser to find the silk ties that he’d used before to tie Riley. 

It took Riley a moment to recover enough to move but his body complied before his brain even registered, moving into position. He made sure he was settled comfortably and then watched Fin as he continued his preparations.

The bed was not made where Fin could tie Riley to the bed so he had another idea for binding his boy. He took hold of Riley’s ankle and moved his foot back closer to his hand then wound the tie around his wrist and ankle, binding them together. Fin repeated this with Riley’s other wrist and ankle. The bound position left his boy wantonly open and helpless to move. 

Riley tested the restraints and found them deliciously tight. He couldn’t move, and that was just how he liked it. 

Fin ran his hand down the inside of Riley’s thigh to his groin where he palmed his boy’s cock and balls slowly, rubbing them against the flat of his open hand.

Moaning softly, Riley rotated his hips to seek more contact. It was wanton and willful but he just couldn’t help himself. 

“Greedy boy,” Fin whispered with a smile as he rubbed his thumb against Riley’s hole. 

“Only for you,” Riley said, wishing he could spread his legs even wider for Fin. 

“Is this mine?” asked Fin as he pushed a finger inside Riley. 

Riley arched his back, pressing down on Fin’s touch. “Completely.” 

As Fin moved his finger in and out of Riley’s hole, he used his other hand to pinch his boy’s nipple. 

Closing his eyes, Riley focused on the dual sensations. Right now Fin’s touch was teasing and light and he knew he would have to hold on for a long time before his Sir granted him release. 

Fin used both his hands to squeeze and pinch Riley’s nipples until they were red and swollen. He crawled between his boy’s spread legs and began to mouth his balls, his hand sliding up Riley’s abdomen and chest to continue to torture his nipple as he pleasured him below.

Riley cried out, softly at first and then louder as his tortured flesh was assaulted again and again. He tried to shift away from the twists and pinches but he was locked in place, completely at Fin’s mercy. 

Slipping Riley’s cock between his lips, Fin sucked him fast and hard as he rubbed and fingered Riley’s nipple. 

Gasping, Riley’s fingers scrabbled at the sheets, constrained by the silk ties. The sensations were overwhelming, the wet heat of Fin’s mouth shooting him right to the edge. “Please,” he begged, his back arching as he tried to hang on. 

Fin pulled off Riley’s cock with a soft pop. He smiled as he looked at his eager boy. “We need to cool you off a bit,” Fin said as he moved from between Riley’s legs and reached for the bowl of ice. With a wicked smile on his face, Fin picked out one of the ice cubes and held it over Riley’s abused nipple, letting the cold water drip onto it. 

Riley let out a strangled scream, the water a shock to his inflamed skin. He struggled to catch his breath, his body trembling from the abrupt change activities. 

“Shhhh.” Fin rubbed the ice cube over the nipple then popped the cube into his mouth. He sucked on it until his mouth was cold then he took it out. Fin took Riley’s cock into his mouth again, surround his boy’s heat with the cold of his mouth.

Riley bit back his scream this time, turning his head back and forth against the pillows. The pleasure of Fin’s mouth quickly overrode the cold and he strained against the ties and lifted his hips up toward his lover. 

Fin released Riley’s cock again then used his cold tongue to rim his boy’s hole before pushing two fingers inside him.

“More,” Riley begged softly, aching for Fin to fill him up rather than just tease. 

“More?” Fin taunted as he rubbed the head of his cock against Riley’s hole. 

“Yes. Your boy needs you,” Riley whimpered, forcing his eyes open to look up at Fin. 

Fin pushed inside Riley, slowly at first then he began to move inside him. The pace built quickly and soon Fin was fucking his boy hard, skin slapping against skin.

Riley’s eyes rolled back, his entire body throbbing with pleasure and need. He wanted to stay right here in this moment forever, everything was perfect and right. 

Fin grabbed Riley’s cock and began to stroke him as he continued to fuck him. “Let me see you come,” he said breathlessly. 

Riley didn’t need to be told twice. He focused on Fin’s face and then let go, his orgasm screaming through him like a lightning bolt. 

Unable to wait for his boy to come down, Fin fucked him harder until he was coming with a growl of pleasure. 

Riley was as limp as a rag doll, wrung out from his climax, but sparks of pleasure still shot through him as Fin took him hard and fast right until the end. He stared up at his lover, watching him completely unravel, and loved knowing he was the cause. 

Fin untied the silk around Riley’s wrists and ankles, rubbing the red marks that were left behind from his boy’s struggle. When he was finished, he laid down on the bed stretched out next to his exhausted boy, a wide smile on his face. “Greedy boy,” Fin whispered.

Struggling onto his side, Riley curled up against Fin. “Bad greedy?” he asked, his emotions raw from the scene. 

Lifting his hand to Riley’s forehead, Fin pushed back the dark, sweat-damp locks there and looked into his lover’s eyes. “Never,” he said, pulling Riley into his arms. “Perfect greedy. You are perfect.”

Riley needed the affirmation and the physical contact, it helped bring him up out of headspace. “Thank you,” he said softly, feeling safe and loved in Fin’s arms. 

“Thank you,” Fin replied as he held Riley close, rubbing his back. 

“I’m glad you don’t want a boy who is quiet and stoic,” Riley said, practically purring as Fin caressed him. 

Fin laughed softly. “Are you trying to tell me that you are noisy and outspoken?” he teased. He knew his boy and Riley was neither of those. 

“No, not exactly,” Riley smiled. “But like you said, I’m greedy and loud in scene. Not totally becoming of a boy.” 

“Aren’t I the one to be the judge of that?” Fin said as he gave Riley a squeeze.

“Totally, Sir,” Riley said softly. “I was just hoping I wasn’t out of line. You’d tell me, right?”

“You weren’t out of line and yes, I would tell you,” Fin replied. “Are you concerned that I am not being honest with you?” 

“No,” Riley said, shaking his head for emphasis. “Just wondering if you were wishing I was more submissive… more docile. I know you’d never lie to me.” Riley wished he could just stop talking, but the words kept falling out. 

“I want you just as you are. I like being able to joke with and tease my boy. In and out of scene.” Fin felt Riley shiver in his arms, so he sat up to get the duvet and pull it over them. “What I really want is to do things that will please us both.” 

“You please me. A lot.” Riley snuggled in close. “Don’t ever doubt that.” 

“And if I want something, I won’t be afraid to ask. I hope you won’t either,” Fin told Riley before he kissed him.

Riley met the kiss, drawing it out slow and leisurely. “So if you want me to shut up, you’ll just say so?” he smiled against Fin’s lips. 

“Yes. Or gag you. Either way works for me,” Fin matched Riley’s smile as they kissed.

“Good call,” Riley murmured. “I just want to be the best boy I can be for you,” he added softly. 

“You are. You are the only boy for me.” Fin assured him.

“Good.” Riley laid his head on Fin’s shoulder and slid one arm across his chest. “Can we just rest here for now?”

“Yes. Since our appointment calendar is rather empty at the moment,” Fin laughed softly. “I regret the circumstances, but I’ve actually enjoyed this time with you.”

“It’s nice,” Riley agreed. “When we’d go for weeks without seeing each other it was hard. This is obviously not an idea circumstance but in some ways it is better than that.” 

“I do not know what is in our future, but I was planning to ask you if you would go away with me. I was thinking of a skiing trip. Do you ski?” asked Fin.

“I’ve never been skiing,” Riley said, his fingertip tracing across Fin’s chest. “Is it hard to learn?”

“I think you would be good at it. You’re athletic. And flexible,” Fin grinned.

“Both skills better put to use naked rather than bundled up in ski clothes, right?” Riley teased. 

“You will get no argument from me on that point. Which leads me to the other reason for a ski trip. There’s nothing to do in the evening, but go to a club. Or stay in. By the fire.” 

“A club?” Riley asked, lifting his head to see Fin’s face. “I can’t picture you at a club. You are far too... refined for a club,” he grinned. 

“Which is why I would prefer the other option,” Fin said with a smile.

“Staying in is good,” Riley agreed. “As long as I’m not stuck there, guarded 24/7,” he added with a laugh. 

“This would be a trip for two. Me and you alone. Really alone.” Fin nuzzled against Riley’s neck and kissed him. 

“Would we even make it out to ski?” Riley asked, tipping his head back with pleasure. 

“Perhaps,” was Fin’s non-committal response as he continued to kiss Riley’s neck.

Riley wasn’t surprised at all by Fin’s answer. “I’m looking forward to it.” 

~ O ~

Riley poured some cereal into a bowl and followed it up with milk and a spoon. He carried it over to the kitchen table and sat down, wishing he had a newspaper, or even better his phone, to pass the time while he ate. He’d left Fin sleeping soundly in bed, still knocked out from their early morning roll in the sheets. 

Fin walked into the kitchen as Riley was finishing his cereal. “Hello,” he smiled, dropping a kiss on Riley’s head as he passed him on his way to the stove. “I hope we aren’t out of tea,” Fin mumbled as he began to search the cabinet.

“Running low,” Riley said, smiling at how out of it Fin still seemed. “But not out yet.” 

“Would you like a cup?” he asked as he filled the kettle with water.

“Absolutely,” Riley said, carrying his bowl over to the sink. “You make an excellent cuppa,” he said, sneaking in a kiss on Fin’s cheek. 

Fin put the kettle on the stove then grabbed Riley and pulled him closer. “It’s just one of my many skills,” he grinned.

“That is why I stick around, you know,” Riley teased. “All your skills.” 

“Then I shall keep honing my skills,” Fin replied before he gave Riley a proper kiss on his mouth. 

Riley turned his full attention to the kiss, sucking softly on Fin’s bottom lip. “That is definitely one of your skills,” he murmured softly when they both came up for air. 

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Fin smiled, giving Riley an affectionate squeeze before he let him go. “Are you hungry or was that enough?” he asked as he gestured toward the empty bowl in the sink.

“Enough,” Riley said. “Can I make you something? My culinary options are definitely limited here but I can see what I can do.” 

“I was going to have some toast with my tea,” Fin replied. “But you don’t have to make it for me, I can do it.”

“If you’re sure,” Riley said, sliding back into his chair. “Did you sleep well?” 

“Very well,” Fin smiled, shooting Riley a satisfied smile.

“Me too,” Riley smiled back, watching as Fin made his toast. “Might have something to do with how worn out I was.” 

Fin leaned against the counter. “You were wonderful last night.”

Riley blushed. “Same to you.” He propped his chin in his hands and studied his lover. “It’s a good thing I’m here with you. At least we have sex to pass the time. It would be rather boring here without that.” 

“You would be able to finish your telly programs without interruption,” Fin pointed out. “But last night was much more enjoyable than anything I’ve ever watched on telly.” 

“Agreed,” Riley laughed, “on both counts.” 

“So what do you like to do to fill your time when you aren’t working or hidden away with your new lover?” asked Fin.

“I used to visit the club, but that’s not necessary any more,” Riley said. “Hang out with my friends, go see bands, that kind of thing. I don’t live a very exciting life, not like you. 

“My life was busy, but hardly exciting. All I did was work. And that’s why I needed a change.”

“And change you got,” Riley said. “For better or worse.” Riley looked up at the clock on the wall. “Speaking of change, I’ve completely lost track of what day it is.” 

“Life in a vacuum will do that,” smiled Fin before he turned to check the kettle. 

“If my mum doesn’t hear from me on Sunday she’s going to fret,” Riley said with a frown. “Do you think it’s Sunday yet?” 

“Today is Sunday,” Fin said. “You can call your mum, but you can’t tell her where you are.” 

“With what phone?” Riley asked. “If they’ve let you keep your phone while I’ve been going without I might just have to pout.” 

“I wasn’t allowed to keep my phone either, but I can get you a phone to call your mother today,” Fin said calmly.

“Thank you,” Riley said, watching as Fin prepared their cups. “What about you? Is anyone wondering where you’ve been?” 

Fin shook his head. “I call my mother twice a year. Christmas and Easter. That seems to be enough to satisfy us both.” 

“That would never work with my mum. She’d be at my door well before that,” Riley laughed. “No siblings? Friends?”

“No siblings. And I haven’t had much opportunity to stay in touch with friends. That’s something I hope to rectify.” Fin poured two cups of tea and handed Riley one of them. 

Riley took the tea and looked up at Fin. “I would have missed you if you disappeared without word.” 

Fin smiled, leaning down to kiss Riley again. “Sweet boy,” he whispered.

“You need someone who will miss you,” Riley said. “We all deserve that.”

“Yes we do,” Fin agreed. “And I’m glad to know that you would miss me.”

“I missed you even when I got to see you every few weeks,” Riley said. “I will admit being here is nice in that regard.” 

“Was it unfair of me to want a relationship with you when I had so little time to contribute?” Fin asked as he sat down next to Riley at the table.

Riley thought about how to answer that question, but settled on brutal honesty knowing Fin wouldn’t want him to lie. “If you’d asked to collar me when I knew I’d only see you a few times a month I would have probably said no. That is a lot to give when things are so uncertain. Now though? Things are different.” 

Fin nodded. “It is different now. Still rather uncertain though. If you have any second thoughts, about the collar, I understand. It is a big commitment. One I do not take lightly and would not want you to either.”

“I’m not having second thoughts,” Riley promised. “Like I said, things are **very** different now than they were a week ago.” 

“And it is my hope that this time next week, they will be different again. For the better,” Fin said. “Now drink your tea before I need to reheat it,” he added with a smile.

Riley did as he was told. “Have they told you anything more about the threat?” he asked, wondering if Fin’s use of “next week” was based on anything specific. 

“They have some strong leads and they are following through on all of them. They will keep me informed if anything definitive is discovered.” Fin took a sip of his tea. “And I promise to tell you what I know when I know it,” he added.

“Thank you,” Riley said. “I didn’t think you were holding out on me, I just hadn’t thought to ask.” 

“It could have been an idle threat, but they didn’t want to take the risk with me and I certainly didn’t want to take the risk with you.”

“All this fuss from that threat. I supposed that’s probably part of what they wanted. To cause a ruckus.” Riley shook his head. “No matter for the lives of the people disrupted.”

“True. If they really wanted to kill me, then why warn me?” Fin posed. 

“Exactly,” Riley said and then realized how terrible it sounded. “I didn’t mean that the way it came out,” he laughed. 

Fin laughed with his lover. “I know,” he assured Riley.

“I’m glad you know,” Riley said. “Now you better track down that phone for me, or I’d put money on my mother being the one to find this safe house before the bad guys even get started.” 

“All right. I’ll go speak to the guard as soon as I finish my tea,” Fin replied. “But remember, nothing about where we are or why.”

“I promise.” Riley said. “Thank you.”


	10. Chapter 10

Riley was watching the telly when Fin came to find him. He had what he hoped his lover would think was good news. 

“I hope you aren’t terribly interested in your program,” he said with a smile as he sat on the sofa next to Riley. 

“It’s that obvious?” Riley said, turning sideways and stretching his legs out across Fin’s lap. “Daytime television is shite.” 

“Good. You can spend your time packing instead. They’ve cleared us to return home,” Fin told him. 

Riley’s breath caught as he mentally double checked to be sure he wasn’t hallucinating. “Don’t tease me like that,” he said with a frown. ‘It’s not funny.” 

“I’m perfectly serious!” Fin said as he gave Riley’s leg an affectionate pat. “We can go home.”

“They caught him?” Riley asked, sitting up straighter as the reality set in. “It’s safe?” As much as he’d wished for this he was unprepared for the actual moment. 

“Yes. They have someone in custody. The inspector believes it is safe for us to leave,” replied Fin. “We can go as soon as you are packed and ready.”

It takes Riley a moment to process but then he’s in motion, leaping off the couch and running toward the bedroom. “Five minutes. Tops,” he calls back over his shoulder. 

Fin laughed as he watched Riley disappear. He had hoped it would be good news for him and was happy to see that he was right. 

Riley threw together the few belongs he had at the safe house, and started piling Fin’s things on the bed as well. His mind was already spinning with things to do, but he stopped in his tracks when he thought about what returning to the city meant for the two of them. 

“Oh, you’ve started for me. Thank you,” Fin said as he walked into the bedroom. 

“Should I pack everything separate,” Riley said, trying to broach the subject carefully. “Or should I put enough for overnight visits in with your stuff.” 

Fin paused by the bed. He looked at Riley and smiled. “You can put all your things with my mine. If you want.”

“You aren’t tired of me?” Riley asked, setting his folded clothes on top of Fin’s. “Ready for some space?” He couldn’t bring himself to meet Fin’s eyes even though he was hopeful about what the answer would be. 

Moving closer, Fin slipped his arms around Riley’s waist and rested his chin on his boy’s shoulder. “Not particularly, no.” 

Riley covered Fin’s hands with his own. “I know I’ve been a grump the past few days,” he said softly. “You know it had nothing to do with spending time with you, right?”

“I know. It has been a difficult situation all around. Now I just want to spend my time making it up to you,” Fin whispered before he kissed Riley’s cheek.

“Will you have all kinds of business to attend to when we get back?” Riley asked, leaning back against Fin’s chest, his earlier rush to pack forgotten.

“Some. There will be some loose ends to tie up before I make my final exit,” Fin answered. “But I will have more time to spend with you. That’s a promise.”

Riley murmured happily and turned to press a chaste kiss to Fin’s lips. “I’ll hold you to that.” 

“And I’ll hold you,” Fin smiled as he gave Riley a squeeze. “But for now, let me help you. Our car should be here soon.”

~ O ~

Riley shoved his bag up his shoulder and followed Fin up the front steps. It was strange to walk up them together, he had previously always just met him here. It felt good to be back in London, the hustle and bustle of the city coursing through the streets around them. He was impatient to get back to his own place to check in on things, but first he wanted to get Fin settled. 

Fin unlocked the door then held it open for Riley to enter. He closed and locked it once they were inside. “It’s good to be home again,” Fin sighed as he headed for the stairs that led up to his bedroom. 

Riley fell in behind, planning to leave his things in Fin’s room. “Just how you remembered it?” he laughed. 

“It might even be better,” Fin replied with a smile as he dropped his suitcase just inside the door. “There is something to be said for sleeping in one’s own bed.”

“Or one’s Sir’s bed,” Riley said softly, the sight of the bed bringing back a rush of memories. 

Fin smiled, reaching out to pull Riley closer. “My bed is my boy’s bed,” he said before kissing him. 

“Just think,” Riley murmured into the kiss. “For the first time in weeks there is no one here to overhear us if you make me scream.” 

“And yet that didn’t stop you before,” Fin teased, knowing his boy had some exhibitionist tendencies. He tightened his arms around Riley and walked him back toward the bed. “Care to get reacquainted with your Sir’s bed?” 

“Care to get reacquainted to the way I sound when I know no one is listening?” Riley teased, going willingly toward the bed. 

“Yes, please.” Fin tugged at Riley’s shirt, anxious to have his boy naked and uninhibited yet again. 

“Let me,” Riley said softly, nudging Fin’s hands away. He stepped back just enough to be sure the Fin could see all of him and then slowly stripped down, his eyes dark, full of need, and never leaving Fin’s face. 

Fin smiled slowly. His boy was so sexy and alluring. Fin was looking forward to private time with Riley again. “On the bed,” he ordered before stepping into the en suite for supplies. 

Without further detail, Riley was left to guess the position that Fin might want. He settled on his knees, centering himself and letting his mind start to slip down into subspace. He’d never quite let himself go while they were away, constantly aware that they weren’t alone. Now though, he felt confident Fin would be there to catch him. 

Returning to the bedroom, Fin saw Riley on his knees. He threw the lube and condom onto the bed then stopped to rummage through his dresser drawer. Fin pulled out some black leather straps then returned to the bed. “You look so good on your knees,” he told his boy. 

“Thank you, Sir,” Riley said, straightening his posture even more, knowing Fin was watching him. “It feels good to kneel for you.” 

Fin took one of the leather straps and slipped it around Riley’s neck. “I am looking forward to you wearing my collar,” he said. 

Riley’s heart beat faster, both from the sensation of the leather around his neck and the thought that it might soon be Fin’s collar. “Your boy is looking forward to it too,” he promised. 

“Put your hands behind your back,” Fin ordered as he slipped the leather from around Riley’s neck and used it to bind his wrists together when he complied with his command.

Shifting into place as soon as Fin gave the command, Riley bowed his head forward to give Fin room to move behind him. 

Fin took his time undressing as he admired the way Riley looked, bound and willing in his bed. He picked up the other leather strap and smacked it against his hand to get a feel for it. Fin rubbed his hand over Riley’s bare bottom. “Bend over,” he said firmly.

Riley bent at the waist, spreading his knees as he went to stay balanced. He turned his head to the side so he could press his chest and shoulders to the bed and raise his ass in the air. His cock was already hardening between his legs just from the anticipation. 

His boy was so beautiful like this. Bound and poised for his pleasure. Fin rubbed the leather strap over Riley’s skin then used it to spank him, landing two hard blows, one on each butt cheek.

Riley didn’t hold back, the whole point of this scene for him to show Fin exactly how he felt. He cried out as the strap bit into his skin, leaving a hot slash in its wake. 

Fin pressed his hand against the red mark on Riley’s ass then squeezed it. “How does that feel?” he asked.

“Hurts,” Riley moans. “In the best way,” he added in case Fin misunderstood. 

“My boy likes to hurt for me,” Fin said, leaving no room for questioning. He lifted his arm and landed two more blows in the same spot as before. 

Riley cried out his agreement, canting his hips back to beg for more. He wanted to take everything that Fin wanted to give him, to leave him proud of his boy. 

Fin loved the sounds that Riley was making as he took everything that Fin was giving him. A few more strikes with the leather strap left Riley’s bottom bright red from the abuse. Fin dropped the strap on the floor, but the abuse was not over. 

Struggling to catch his breath, Riley could feel his legs trembling. His skin was on fire, each beat of his heart reflected in a throb through his tender backside. 

Fin positioned himself behind his kneeling boy. Rolling on a condom and using the lube to ease his way, he pushed inside Riley’s tight heat. Fin held his boy’s hips tight and slowly filled him until his skin was pressed against the warmth of Riley’s abused ass.

Riley gasped as Fin stretched him open, his body aching as it stretched to take every inch. The pain settled like a cloud over him, warming everything into a haze of pleasure as the endorphins swamped his system. 

Once fully inside, Fin began to move. He fucked his boy slowly at first, but soon the tempo built until he was pounding into Riley. The sound of their skin slapping together mingled with the sounds that Riley was making. 

Riley felt utterly and completely used, and it was the best feeling he could imagine. His cock leaked a steady stream of pre-cum but his own need took a back seat to pleasing Fin. The leather strap bit into his wrists, a sharp counterpoint to the dull roar that was his raw skin, the perfect combination of sensations. 

They had sex while they were sequestered, but it wasn’t the same as finally being alone together where they could be completely open with what they shared. Fin’s orgasm hit him much sooner than he wanted, but being with Riley that way was just too good.

Feeling Fin fall apart behind him, Riley finally let his focus shift to his own desire. He trembled as he rode out Fin’s last frantic thrusts, reveling in the knowledge that he’d caused that pleasure. 

Fin kissed his boy’s back before he pulled out, stripping off the condom and disposing of it in the bathroom. When he returned to the bed, he unfastened Riley’s wrists and rubbed the red circles the strap had made. “Roll over onto your back,” Fin said softly.

Riley had an odd moment of panic when Fin walked away, but he returned quickly and Riley focused on his voice as he carefully turned over, the bedclothes rough against his skin. 

“So beautiful like this,” Fin said as he looked into Riley’s dark eyes. He spread his boy’s legs and moved between them. “Do you want to come?” 

“Please, Sir,” Riley begged, curling his fingers into the bed to distract himself from how much he needed Fin to touch him. Every atom in his body was tuned in to Fin, nothing else existed. 

“Is that a yes?” Fin taunted as he rubbed two fingers along the length of Riley’s rigid cock. 

Riley grit his teeth, trying not to push up against Fin’s hand. “Yes,” he gasped out. 

Fin smiled. “I suppose I shall have to give you permission now. Before my mouth is full of your cock. You can come when you want,” he said before taking Riley into his mouth. 

A half moan, half cry of pleasure escaped Riley’s lips, his toes curling as he struggled for purchase. He wanted to hold out, wanted to fully experience the pleasure of Fin’s mouth but he was too far gone to make it more than a few seconds. 

Taking everything that Riley gave him, Fin kissed his boy’s abdomen when he was done. “You were perfect,” he murmured.

Riley touched Fin’s shoulder, struggling to come up out of the haze of the scene. Fin’s praise soaked into his brain, a balm that soothed over the ache in his body. 

Fin took his time, slowly kissing his way up Riley’s body. When he finally reached Riley’s lips, he kissed him deeply. Fin rolled him onto his side and rubbed his abused bottom then kissed him again.

Riley pressed up against Fin, feeling warm and safe. “Thank you,” he said softly, 

“You’re welcome,” Fin replied as he held his boy until he slowly drifted back from that place where he had been.

“I’m glad we are home,” he whispered, his face pressed against Fin’s chest. 

“Me, too,” Fin replied before kissing the top of Riley’s head. 

~ O ~

Riley eased out of bed, the bright sun telling him he’d slept longer than usual. He wasn’t surprised, the scene the night before had taken a lot out of him. He winced slightly as he made his way to the loo, his muscles protesting. He took care of his business and then paused to watch Fin sleep for a few moments before going downstairs in search of tea. 

Fin walked into the kitchen later, still yawning and rubbing his eyes. “Good morning,” he rasped as leaned in to give Riley a kiss. 

“G’morning,” Riley said, keeping an eye on the kettle. “Did you sleep well?” He loved the sight of a sleepy Fin, still rumpled from bed. 

“Oh yes. Very well,” Fin smiled. “And you? How did you sleep?” he asked, rubbing his hand over Riley’s round bum.

“Very well,” Riley smiled. “As long as I remembered to stay on my stomach,” he added with a laugh. 

“I was rather zealous last night,” admitted Fin. 

Riley shook his head. “You were perfect last night,” he said softly as he reached over and turned off the kettle as it started to whistle. 

Fin pushed at the lock of hair that was hiding Riley’s eyes and the soft blush on his cheeks. “I’m glad you stayed here with me last night. It was good to have you in my bed again.” 

“You had me all that time in the safehouse and you still want more?” Riley asked, avoiding Fin’s eyes by focusing on making their tea. 

“Yes,” Fin answered without hesitation. 

Riley’s blush deepened. “I thought you might be ready for some time away from me,” he confessed. 

“Why would you think that?” asked Fin. He had the urge to touch Riley’s face again, but he wanted to give his boy room in case he was feeling uncomfortable.

Riley stirred the milk and sugar into Fin’s tea and then passed over the mug. “You’ve lived alone for a long time. It’s a big change to go from seeing someone a few times a week or even a month to being trapped in a house.” 

Fin took the mug of tea from Riley. “It is a big change, but I didn’t feel trapped because you were there. I know it wasn’t an ideal situation, at first,” he smiled as he remembered how his angry boy finally came around. “But I think we managed to make the best of it.”

“We did,” Riley agreed with a smile, carefully leaning back against the counter. “But we never talked about what would happen when we got back to real life.” 

“You’re right,” Fin nodded. “And that is a conversation we need to have now that you have agreed to wear my collar.” He paused and looked at Riley. “You haven’t had second thoughts, have you?”

“No,” Riley said, meeting Fin’s gaze. “Have you?” he whispered, holding his breath. 

“None,” Fin assured him. “I want you to be my boy now more than ever,” he told him. 

“Sit,” Riley said, giving a playful order and pointing to one of the kitchen chairs. When Fin complied he crawled into his lap, cradling his mug of tea between his palms. “I need you to tell me what that means for you. What it means for me.” Riley wanted this more than anything, but he also needed to know the expectations, the last thing he wanted was to disappoint his Sir. 

Fin slipped an arm around Riley to keep him in place. “It doesn’t change what we have. I still want us to see each other exclusively. I expect you to have your life, but I would like to be a bigger part of it.” 

“Bigger how?” Riley wondered if Fin wanted to live together, and what that would mean for his apartment, his job... but then he remembered that so much had changed. 

“My life has changed dramatically in the past few days alone. I have no idea what my future holds, but I do know that I want you in it,” Fin replied honestly. 

Riley took a sip of his tea. “Will you want to be . . . ’in scene’ for lack of a better word all the time once I’m collared?” 

“No,” Fin shook his head. “I don’t want a house boy. I want a lover who likes to play.”

“Good,” Riley said, happy to have it confirmed. “Because I’m not waiting on you hand and foot,” he teased. 

“Unless that’s the scene,” Fin grinned. “I might enjoy that, now and again.”

“I’ll make an exception for that,” Riley said. “Do you think you’ll be as busy as you were before?” he asked, not knowing what Fin did or didn’t know about his professional future. 

“No. I don’t want to live that way. I want more time for the things . . . ” Fin caressed Riley’s face. “And people who are important to me.”

“I like the sound of that,” Riley said, tilting his head against Fin’s hand. 

“There are some things that I must attend to today, but I want to take you out tonight. A nice restaurant, a bottle of wine. Are you free?” Fin asked.

“That sounds wonderful,” Riley said, kissing Fin’s hand. “I want to go to my apartment. See just how much rotting food is in the fridge and make sure I haven’t been evicted for missing a rent payment. But that won’t take all day.” 

“I’ll make the reservation and call you when I have it. We can meet at the restaurant,” Fin said. “And then back here again after?” he smiled.

“If you insist,” Riley grinned.

“I insist,” Fin said as he pulled Riley in for a kiss. 

~ O ~

Riley was relieved to see that there was no notice tacked to his door when he finally made it back to his flat. The rent was only a few days overdue and he made a mental note to take care of that first thing. He unlocked his door and pushed it open, a stale smell greeting him as he entered. 

He tossed his bag on the couch, planning to deal with the laundry later. He grabbed the key to his mail box and ran back downstairs. The envelopes were sticking out of the edges of the tiny metal container. He unlocked it and caught the flood of paper that fell out. 

Sighing, he carried it all back upstairs and left it on his kitchen table while he dealt with the trash. Holding his nose he pitched just about everything perishable and took it out to the bins. “I ought to bill the police for all that wasted food,” he grumbled. 

Debating between bills and a thorough scrubbing of the kitchen, he decided to get the latter done first. He cranked up his music while he cleaned, singing along to make things go faster. Once everything was set back to rights and smelling like lemon-scented chemicals, he shut off the music and turned on the telly to keep him company while he sorted the mail. 

He dragged over a trash bin and immediately cut the stack in half by junking all the out-of-date circulars and other assorted junk. He wrote out his rent check first with a note of apology and then started in on the other bills just as the evening news came on.

He assumed at first glance the top story was about a foreign war zone, a pretty young correspondent stood in front of the smoking remains of a building, various lights and first responders carrying on behind her. He was in the middle of writing a cheque when his ears fixated on a word in the broadcast. 

His head snapped up and his eyes focused on the crawl at the bottom of the screen. Diplomat’s Chelsea home bombed. He stood straight up, knocking his chair back. “No,” he murmured to himself, sure that he was jumping to a conclusion that he shouldn’t draw. He struggled to see through the smoke on the screen, to make out whether the street looked familiar. He cursed when the shot cut away, and cursed again when he realized he hadn’t actually listened to what the reporter was saying. 

Riley flipped through the channels with one hand, looking for the story on other stations, while fumbling for his phone with the other. He rang Fin but the call didn’t go through, a generic message on the other end letting him know his party could not be reached. He felt sick to his stomach and he tried to calm himself. 

His hands shook as he dialed over and over with the same result. He sent a text as well but there was no response. 

Pacing back and forth in his tiny kitchen, Riley tried to convince himself that he was being silly. It was surely all a coincidence and Fin was just fine. They’d laugh about it at dinner tonight before going home and spending another wonderful night together. “It’s fine,” he repeated to himself. “He’s fine,” he said, the doubt in his voice betraying his feelings. 

Riley sat back down at the table and forced himself to look away from his phone. He tried to focus on his bills but after ruining three cheques by writing in the wrong amount he gave up. Feeling claustrophobic he impulsively shoved his wallet, keys, and phone into his pocket and ran out of his flat. He headed for the nearest main road and flagged down a cab, giving Fin’s address.

His hands trembled as he kept checking his phone, ignoring the cabbie’s attempt at small talk. They made it as far as a few blocks from Fin’s place before he saw the first red flashing lights and not much further than that, they ran into a police barricade. The driver apologized but Riley didn’t even answer. He tossed him the fare and a generous tip and tried to go around the blockade on foot, only to be shouted down by an officer. “My... my friend lives down there,” he stammered, feeling helpless. “I just need to know it wasn’t his place.” In his heart he knew it was, there was nothing else down that road. 

The policeman forced him back behind the barricade, telling him he couldn’t disclose the address or the occupant. Riley sank down to the curb, staring helplessly down the street at the mess of emergency workers. 

“It’s all my fault,” he whispered to himself, pulling his knees up to his chest. He was the one who’d pushed to leave the safe house, the one who was responsible for the threat in the first place. If he’d been more careful going to Fin’s house this would have never happened. He rocked back and forth, his stomach roiling and head pounding, not knowing what else to do.

He wasn’t sure how much time passes while he sat on the curb. He didn’t notice the cold creeping in through his jeans or the front of his shirt getting soaked with his tears. Eventually the crowd dissipated and a clean up crew arrived. He was startled from his trance when he was shooed along by a worker in a bright vest and he started to move, walking zombie-like in no particular direction.


	11. Chapter 11

The sun was staining the sky pink when Riley finally exhausted himself to the point where he stumbled into a cab and managed to get home. He collapsed on his couch not even bothering to take off his shoes. He was surprised that he fell asleep, given the turmoil of his brain, and the drowning waves of guilt, but when he jerked awake the mid-day sun was streaming through the windows. 

He immediately grabbed for his phone, sure that the previous day’s events were nothing but a nightmare, but there plain as day were the unanswered texts to Fin. He sent one more, a futile gesture, but without the hope that his lover might be alive to read them he knew he’d collapse under the weight of the grief. 

He turned on the telly but it wasn’t the right time for news. He left it on, but muted, in hopes of seeing some sort of update. He tried on his phone but the battery was near dead. He plugged it in, not wanting to lose the one thread that might tie him to Fin if he’d managed to escape alive.

Though the guilt he felt was overwhelming, the worst part of it all was that he hadn’t taken the earlier threat seriously. He remembered the anger at the situation followed by the crushing boredom of being locked in the house, but try as he might he couldn’t remember ever feeling truly scared, or grateful that they were both safe. Had he pushed too hard for them to be released? Had Fin overruled the guards to ensure his boy was happy?

Deep down he knew that he loved Fin. Why hadn’t he ever said it? Why had he been so reluctant to fall for the best man he’d ever met. Right then and there Riley vowed that if Fin would just come back to him he would never hide anything about his feelings ever again, the risk of getting hurt was not worth the chance that Fin might never know how he really felt.

Riley caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and shuddered. He was filthy, his clothes and face covered in soot from the explosion site. With a heavy sigh he grabbed the bag he’d thrown aside when he’d returned the day before and started to put together his wash, stripping down out of his clothes and adding them to the pile. He slipped into a pair of sweatpants to be decent on his trip to the laundry room and was scrounging around for coins when there was a heavy knock on the door.

Grumbling to himself about the terrible timing of his nosy neighbor, he threw open the door with a huff. His knees buckled when he saw the man before him, like a mirage he’d conjured up just by wishing hard enough.

“Riley!” Fin said as he stepped inside to scoop up his lover. “Are you all right?” he asked worriedly as he searched Riley’s too pale expression. 

“Fin?” Riley whispered, afraid to take a breath and break the spell. “I thought you were…” the sentence was choked off by a sob and he buried his face in Fin’s chest. 

“Oh no, I’m fine. I’m fine,” Fin said softly as he held Riley close, gently rubbing his lover’s back. “Shhhh, I’m fine. Safe. We both are,” he continued in an effort to comfort the shaking boy in his arms. “I’m sorry I couldn’t come sooner. They wouldn’t let me phone you and when they released me, I wanted to come see you in person rather than phone because I knew you would have seen the news about it by now.”

“I went there,” Riley said, clinging tightly to Fin as if he might evaporate. “But they wouldn’t let me down the street. I tried to get to you. I tried,” he repeated. 

“I’m so sorry. I should have made them let me contact you,” Fin whispered. “I knew you would think it was me in the blast.”

“What happened? How did you get away?” Riley asked and then looked around wildly. “Are we safe here? Should we leave?” Panicked, he pushed away from Fin. “Let me grab my things.” 

Fin reached for Riley to keep him from leaving. “We’re safe. We don’t have to go anywhere,” he said slowly. “Listen to me, Riley.” Fin waited until Riley focused on him again. “The investigators believe the threat is over. The man who tried to put the bomb in my house was the one who was killed. The bomb must have detonated before he could do it.”

Riley stared up at Fin, trying to process what he was saying. “It’s over?” he asked softly. “Really over this time?”

Fin nodded and gave his boy a reassuring smile. “It’s over. We are going to be fine.” He brushed the hair away from Riley’s forehead and placed a soft kiss there. 

“But they said it was safe yesterday. That’s why they let us go, right?” Riley whispered. 

“Obviously they were wrong. They think the bomber was watching my house and attempted to set the bomb after we left yesterday. I am just glad that he wasn’t successful.” 

Riley felt his knees buckle at the idea that the bomber had been watching them. “I need to sit down,” he said softly, pulling Fin with him rather than let go. 

Fin followed Riley to the sofa. “Are you all right? Do you need something?” he asked, worried about his boy.

“You.” Riley said, sinking down on the couch. “Just you. I just need to touch you and see you and listen to your voice and reassure myself that you are here.” 

Sitting next to Riley and pulling him into his arms again, Fin understood his boy’s need because he felt the same way about him. “I’m sorry that I couldn’t get to you sooner. They wouldn’t release me until they could verify the identity of the bomber.”

“I called and texted and it said your phone was not in service. I thought it meant…” he trailed off. “I know you needed to be sure you were safe first.”

Fin sighed. “Yeah, they took my new phone away from me, too. Tomorrow I am going to go buy us both new phones, completely unrelated to the bloody government.”

Riley shivered, finally realizing he was half-naked. “I must look a mess,” he said, glancing down. “I was up all night and haven’t showered.” 

“You look beautiful to me,” Fin said with a tender smile. 

“I love you,” Riley blurted out. As soon as he said it, he wished he’d been more eloquent, but true to his earlier promise he wasn’t holding back any more. 

Fin’s mouth dropped open, but he closed it quickly when he realized he was gaping. “Do you mean that?” he asked softly. 

Riley was a little hurt by Fin’s question, but in fairness he realized it was a reasonable question given his emotional state. He pushed up from the couch, swinging one leg over Fin’s thighs to straddle his lap. He reached up and laid his palm on Fin’s cheek and looked directly into his eyes. “I love you.” 

Holding Riley at his hips, Fin returned his boy’s intense gaze and smiled. “That works out rather nicely because I love you, too.”

Riley leaned forward and gave Fin a soft kiss. “Can you please try to be safe though. I can’t take much more of this.” 

Fin wound his arms around Riley and pulled him against him. “Safety first. From here on,” he promised before kissing Riley again.

Riley broke the kiss and sat back. “Let me jump in the shower and then I can show you just exactly how happy I am to see you.” 

“I wanted to take you out tonight…” Fin’s voice trailed off as a disturbing thought came to him. “And I have no clothes except what I’m wearing.”

“Oh my god, I didn’t even think about that. Everything you own... it’s all gone isn’t it,” Riley said, his hand on Fin’s arm. 

Fin took Riley’s hand. “Not everything,” he said softly. “You’re mine. I still have you and you are the most important thing to me.”

Riley swallowed hard around the lump in his throat. “More important than everything you’ve lost? Your house, your career?”

“You are more important to me than any of those things,” Fin repeated. “My boy.”

Riley can feel tears threatening at his eyes, the weight of everything that’s happened too much to cope with. “Yours,” he said softly. 

Fin ran his finger gently under Riley’s eye, brushing away a tear. “It’s all right, love. We have what we need. We have each other.”

“We do,” Riley agreed. “And we have plenty of time for you to take me out, once everything else is settled. Tonight I just want to stay in and be together.” 

“That sounds perfect. I feel the need to hold my boy tonight,” admitted Fin. 

“And I feel the need to be held,” Riley said, not caring that it sounded needy. 

Fin pulled Riley in for one more kiss before releasing him again. “Hurry back.”

“I’d ask you to join me,” Riley said, sliding off Fin’s lap. “But my shower pales in comparison to yours. Mine is a single shower only.” 

Laughing softly, Fin shook his head. “My loss. I’ll wait for you here.”

“Don’t go anywhere,” Riley said. “Promise me.” 

“I promise,” Fin replied with an adoring smile.

Riley went as fast as he could in the shower, but the grime was caked on and it took him longer than he would have wanted. When he was all scrubbed pink though he hurried back to find Fin still on the couch. “All better now,” he grinned, his skin still glistening with drops of water, a towel around his waist. 

Fin smiled as he took Riley’s hand and pulled him closer. “Let me make certain you didn’t miss a spot,” he teased as he slipped an arm around his boy. He pressed a soft kiss on Riley’s shower-warm skin, right above the towel. “You smell lovely,” Fin murmured before he dropped another kiss near Riley’s navel.

“Much better than I did a bit ago,” Riley said softly, threading his fingers into Fin’s hair. 

Sliding his hand up the back of Riley’s thigh and under his towel, Fin gave one firm butt cheek a squeeze. He knew that if he went much further that Riley would lose his towel and they would never make it to the bed before Fin had to have him. He looked up at his young lover and whispered. “Which way to the bed?” 

Riley had already forgotten that this was Fin’s first time at his place. He looked around with new eyes, ashamed that it was such a mess. “This way,” he beckoned, hoping that Fin only had eyes for him. 

Fin followed Riley to his bedroom. The flat was small and all on one level with the basic kitchen, living room, one bedroom and one bathroom. It wasn’t grand by any means, but it was nice and serviceable. 

Once inside the bedroom, Fin wrapped both of his arms around Riley from behind then began to kiss his neck and shoulders as he held him close against him. 

Riley clung tight to Fin, reminding himself over and over that he was really here. He was really safe. Every touch and taste and smell was like new as Riley focused on every detail. 

Fin turned Riley so that he was facing him then bent his head to capture his lips in a passionate kiss. He was still reeling from the fact that the gorgeous young man in his arms loved him and wanted to be with him, despite all the hurdles and chaos that had defined their relationship. Fin hooked his finger in Riley’s towel and let it drop to the floor. He walked his boy to the edge of the bed and nudged his backward until he was lying on his back, his dark eyes looking up at Fin. 

Riley felt the electricity between them, stronger even that in their most intense scenes. The way Fin looked at him, the intensity of what they’d been through, it was all building toward what promised to be an earth shattering connection. Riley reached up, stretching his hand out to pull Fin in. 

Fin went eagerly into Riley’s arms, enveloping his boy in his own strong embrace. He wanted to hold him like this forever. Fin kissed Riley again, his lips and tongue exploring and claiming every part of the young man whom he considered his. He nipped and sucked a tender area near the nape of Riley’s neck. Fin knew it would leave a bruise, but he felt the need to mark what was his and claim his boy again. 

Smiling, Riley knew exactly what Fin was doing. “Staking your claim after our separation?” he murmured, his hands sliding up and down Fin’s back. 

“My claim has been staked. I’m just defining the boundaries,” Fin replied, lifting his head to smile down at his boy. “No objections, I hope?” 

“None,” Riley promised. “My boundaries are all yours for the exploring,” he said tilting his head to the side to expose more of his neck. 

Fin kissed every inch of Riley’s neck then nibbled on his earlobe before whispering in his ear. “Now turn over. I have some more staking to do.” 

“I’ve never heard it called staking before,” Riley teased as he rolled over onto his stomach. He couldn’t help but peek over his shoulder, not ready to let Fin out of his sight just yet. 

After Riley rolled over, Fin took the opportunity to slip out of his shirt. He straddled his boy, stealing another kiss on his lips as Riley looked over his shoulder. Fin continued, dropping kisses on Riley’s shoulder then down the center of his back. He paused at the dimple above Riley’s perfect bum before giving it a nip and a kiss. 

Fin moved his hands to Riley’s hips, holding and guiding him when he told his boy to get on his knees. He rubbed his hands over Riley’s ass as he nudged his legs further apart and moved to position himself between them. 

Riley exhaled and forced some of the tension out of his muscles. He arched his back, silently begging for more. His cock was full and heavy between his legs, the anticipation of what was to come enough to keep him hard. 

Licking another stripe down Riley’s lower spine, Fin didn’t stop at the dimple this time. He proceeded lower, spreading his lover’s cheeks to tease his hole with the tip of his tongue. 

Moaning softly, Riley spread his thighs even wider. He ached for more, but knew to be patient and let Fin lead the way. 

“Such a lovely sound,” Fin complimented before delving his tongue deeper, letting the muscle flutter against the sensitive nerves around his boy’s opening. 

The intimacy of the act overwhelmed Riley, and he needed to be able to see Fin while they connected. He stopped holding that back and said it out loud, hoping Fin understood. 

“All right, love,” Fin soothed as he pulled back to rid himself of the rest of his clothing. He grabbed the lube and a condom before positioning himself in a sitting position, his back against the headboard. “Is this better?” Fin smiled as he took Riley’s arm and pulled him onto his lap. 

“Much,” Riley said. “Is it okay that I said something?” he asked. Tonight felt different, more like them just being together than a scene, where he wouldn’t dare speak out. 

“Of course. I always want you to share how you are feeling,” Fin replied, slipping his hand around the back of Riley’s neck and pulling him in for another kiss. “I want to make you happy, so always tell me what you need,” he murmured against his boy’s lips. 

“What I need,” Riley said, sliding his arms around Fin’s neck and pulling him in to another kiss, “is you. Here. Safe. With me,” he said, each word punctuated with a kiss. 

Fin smiled, his arms tightening around his boy. “We are safe. And together.” His hands slid to Riley’s hips. “And I need to be inside you,” he whispered. 

Riley agreed, kneeling up over Fin’s lap. “Safe,” he repeated. “I’m safe when I’m with you.” 

“Yes, you are. I will never let anyone harm you,” Fin promised his boy. He ran his fingers along the cleft of Riley’s ass, rubbing his finger against his hole.

Bracing his hands on Fin’s shoulders, Riley rocked his hips back against Fin’s fingers. 

“Is this position better?” Fin asked as he pulled his hand away long enough to squeeze some of the lube onto his fingers. He looked into Riley’s eyes and held his boy’s gaze as he worked first one, then two fingers inside him. 

Riley moaned as Fin penetrated him, his intense gaze only adding to Riley’s arousal. “Yes,” he murmured, his hips circling slowly. “I want you to see what you do to me.” 

“And just when I think you can’t get any more beautiful.” Fin extracted his fingers and pressed the head of his condom-covered cock against Riley’s hole. “You do.” He breathed the words as he slowly pushed inside his boy. 

Letting his head fall back, Riley savored the moment as Fin inched inside. “You feel so good,” he said softly, his body stretching and taking his lover in. 

Fin loved seeing his boy like this. Their scenes and Riley’s submissiveness were fantastic, but it was good to see him free and open, too. Fin wanted a lover as well as a boy and with Riley, he’d found everything he needed. 

Holding Riley by the hips, Fin begin to move inside him. He wanted to move faster, push harder, but he couldn’t rush this. It was too good. 

Riley bent forward, brushing his lips against Fin’s mouth, the kisses greedy as they moved together. He couldn’t get enough of his lover, even though they were joined in every possible way. 

Fin slipped his hand between them to take hold of Riley’s cock. It was hot and hard in his hand as he began to stroke it. “I want to see you come. Just for me,” he rasped.

“Only for you,” Riley moaned, his hips jerking forward at the contact. “I belong to you,” he whispered, curling his fingers against Fin’s shoulder. 

Smiling with Riley’s softly spoken words, Fin pulled him close as he continued to work Riley’s cock. “Say it again,” he said, their mouths close and their breath intermingling.

“I belong to you,” Riley said softly, his voice hitching as he struggled to hold back his impending climax. “I’m yours.” 

“Mine,” Fin whispered as he watched every nuance on Riley’s face. 

It didn’t feel right to beg for permission to come, not after the day they’d had and the moment they were sharing. Riley took a leap of faith that it was the right thing, and let himself fall apart under Fin’s touch, his eyes never leaving his lover’s face. 

“You are so beautiful,” Fin said again. There was no better word for him to use to describe his boy. He released his boy’s cock when Riley was spent, dragging a finger through the cum on his chest. Fin pressed his finger against Riley’s lips.

Riley sucked greedily, running his tongue up and down Fin’s finger. “You are so good to me,” he murmured when the skin was completely clean. 

“I want to always be the one who is good to you,” Fin said as he took hold of Riley and slowly laid him on his back. He lifted Riley’s legs and pushed his cock back inside him. 

Riley was pliant under Fin’s hands, the glow of his orgasm still keeping him sated and floating. He held his knees wide for his lover, opening himself completely. 

The way that Riley gave himself completely to Fin was all he needed. He came with a loud cry, the emotion of the day echoing in the sound of it. 

Groping for Fin’s hand, Riley linked their fingers together, and they held on tightly to each other. “I love you,” he said, echoing his earlier words but needing Fin to hear it again. 

“I love you, too,” Fin replied, squeezing Riley’s hand in return.

“Don’t ever scare me like you did today,” Riley said, unfolding his legs to wrap them around Fin’s waist to hold him in place. 

“I’m so sorry.” Fin brushed back Riley’s hair and kissed his forehead. “I never wanted that to happen. I hope it’s all behind us now.”

Riley nodded even though he knew it likely wasn’t. He wasn’t going to let that spoil the moment though. “If I never let you leave my bed I’ll always know where you are.” 

Fin grinned. It was a good feeling to have his boy care about him. “Yes, Sir,” he said teasingly, although he knew that Riley’s sentiment was serious.

“Careful or I might start to like the sound of that,” Riley teased, squeezing Fin between his legs. 

Fin laughed and wrapped his arms tighter around Riley. “I am not certain role reversal is in your future.”

“You know me too well,” Riley grinned. 

“Just well enough, I think,” Fin said softly before he kissed Riley again.

~ O ~

Riley dug through the kitchen cabinets, cursing his lack of food. He still hadn’t done any shopping since they’d returned from the safe house so he was faced with slim pickings. 

Fin was still sleeping soundly, resting more deeply than Riley had seen in all their time together. He wanted to surprise him with breakfast in bed, even if that meant something scraped together from nothing.

The kettle started to whistle and Riley snatched it off the heat before it got loud enough to wake his lover up. He made some tea and toast, hoping it would be good enough and tiptoed back into the bedroom. 

Fin opened his eyes when he heard the sound of Riley setting down the tray on the side table. “What’s this?” he asked with a lazy stretch and a smile. 

“Breakfast,” Riley said, smiling back at Fin. “But you can roll over and go back to sleep if you want,” he said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “It seems like you finally got some good rest last night.” 

“I did indeed. Thank you,” Fin said as he sat up in bed, leaning over to give Riley a soft kiss. 

Riley murmured “You’re welcome” into the kiss. “You’ll have to put up with a pretty skimpy breakfast. I haven’t had a chance to run to the market.” 

“Anything’s fine, really.” Fin reached for a cup of tea. “I suppose we’ll need to shop at some point.”

“There’s time. I just wanted to do something nice for you. Even if it was just tea and toast.” Riley was just happy that Fin was here, safe in his bed.

Fin took a sip of tea. Riley had prepared it just the way he liked it and the fact that his boy had done that to please him made him smile again. “Care to do something else nice for me?” he asked as he put his cup down. 

“Anything,” Riley said, warming his hands around his own cup. 

“That’s a broad spectrum,” Fin grinned. “But what I need right now is a place to live. Until I can make other arrangements.”

Riley scooted closer, settling in right next to Fin. “I’m hoping that’s a request to stay here, not an invitation to apartment hunt with you.” 

“It is request to stay here,” Fin admitted. “We’ve made some leaps and jumps in our relationship in the last few days. I hope that you don’t feel that we are moving too quickly.”

“We have,” Riley agreed, plucking a piece of toast from their plate. “But I think sometimes things happen for a reason and we should just go with it until we see a reason not to.” It was a big step for him, but it felt right and he couldn’t deny that it had to mean something. 

Fin nodded then took another sip of his tea. “I will do my best to be a good roommate then,” he said. “At least I come without too much baggage.”

“I’d laugh, but that would be inappropriate considering you’ve lost everything,” Riley smiled, leaning in and giving Fin a kiss.

“At least I still have my formal kilt,” Fin smiled. “I dropped it off at the cleaners yesterday.”

“Mmmm,” Riley grinned. “I do like that kilt. If that comes with the package you can totally stay here.” 

Fin laughed, happy and relaxed to be sharing time with his boy. “What is your schedule like today? Are you back at the pharmacy?”

Riley frowned and concentrated on his tea. “No, I haven’t had the guts to go try and get my job back. I’m too embarrassed.” 

Leaning in, Fin caressed Riley’s frowning forehead. “There’s no need to be, love. They all know the truth now.”

“The truth?” Riley said ruefully. “That the fact that I’m sleeping with a high level government employee caused an international incident including an assassination attempt and bombing?” Riley closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I know there are other pharmacies in the area, I’ll start making the rounds this week.” 

Fin set his cup down and pulled Riley into his arms. “Whatever you want. Whatever you decide. I will support you,” he told his lover.

“I know,” Riley said, relaxing in Fin’s arms. “It’s one of the things I love about you.” 

“And now that I am your roommate, I can help with the rent,” Fin smiled, nuzzling against Riley’s soft hair.

“Do you have a job?” Riley asked, half teasing and half serious. “I might have to be the one supporting you.”

“Not yet. But supporting me will not be an issue,” Fin said assuredly. 

“You sound confident,” Riley said. “It’s sexy.” 

Fin’s hand slid up Riley’s bare chest to his neck, his fingers resting there loosely. “My boy likes confidence,” he whispered.

Riley nodded. “It’s one of the things that attracted me the very first time we met.” 

He knew his young lover wanted someone strong and dominant. Fin wanted to be the only one to give that to him. “Would you like to know what attracted me to you the first time we met?” 

“Yes,” Riley said quickly, his thoughts flickering back to that night in Fin’s hotel room. 

“Your eyes. They are so expressive. I wanted you to look at me forever.” 

Riley wasn’t expecting that answer. “No one has ever complimented me on my eyes before,” he said, meeting Fin’s gaze. 

“They should have. Because they are beautiful,” Fin smiled. “I could tell exactly what you were thinking. Apprehensive at first, then a bit intrigued and finally willing to give it a go.” 

“I’m that transparent?” Riley said, ducking his head. “You have to admit our first meeting was unorthodox. But there was something about you I just couldn’t say no to. And of course you came with Melanie’s seal of approval.” 

“You’re not transparent. You were just open to the possibilities that night. I choose to believe that you were like me, looking for someone different. Someone special.” 

“I was,” Riley agreed. “And you were it.” 

“I may just have to send Melanie another large bouquet of flowers,” Fin smiled. 

“Another?” Riley laughed.

“I had to show my appreciation to the woman who found the perfect boy for me,” replied Fin. “A small token, but heartfelt nonetheless.”

“That was sweet of you,” Riley said, his heart thumping at the proclamation of ‘perfect boy'. He laid his head on Fin’s shoulder. “Thoughtful.” 

“Now I am anxious to give my boy his tokens. Not quite as small,” Fin said as he wrapped his fingers around Riley’s neck. “I am looking forward to seeing you wear my collar.”

His already racing heart kicked up a notch at the feel of Fin’s hand at his throat. “I’ll be honored to receive them, Sir,” Riley said softly. 

Fin leaned in to kiss his boy again, this one more demanding. 

~ O ~

The last three weeks he’d been living with Riley had proved to Fin that he was the one for him. He had some concerns about their continued cohabitation, but their time together in Riley’s flat was much better than the time spent sequestered for their safety. 

In the more relaxed atmosphere, they had taken the time to really get to know one another - in and out of bed. Fin was relaxed and happy, all his doubts assuaged, and it was primarily due to the new boy in his life. 

Fin stood outside the door to Riley’s flat and reached into his pocket only to realize that he’d forgotten to bring the key that Riley gave him. There was nothing left to do but knock and hope his boy was at home.

Riley was curled up on the couch, watching mindless shows on the telly when he heard the knock. Frowning, he wondered who it could be. He wasn’t expecting anyone but Fin, and he had a key. He was surprised to see that’s exactly who it was when he peered through the peep hole. “Why are you knocking, silly?” he asked as he opened the door. 

“I forgot my key,” Fin admitted with a smile and a shrug as he walked into the flat, pausing to give Riley a quick kiss. He heard the telly and apologized for interrupting Riley.

“Just a stupid show,” Riley said with a wave of his hand. “I was really just using it as an excuse to zone out.” 

“So you’re not really occupied at the moment?” Fin asked, one eyebrow raised in a questioning arch.

“You are the only one that ever truly occupies me,” Riley said softly, reaching out and resting his hand on Fin’s waist. 

Fin took hold of Riley’s hand and slipped it into his. “Then come sit down. I have something I want to show you,” he told him as he led him to the sofa. When they were seated, Fin pulled out a large, flat box that he’d been hiding in his jacket. He set the box on the coffee table and lifted the lid. Fin picked up one of the items inside. It was his boy’s collar, one of them anyway. 

“This is your dress collar,” Fin explained as he unfastened the clasp on the braided leather circle. 

Riley’s heart started to pound as soon as Fin pulled out the box. His hands shook uncontrollably as he stared at the collar and processed what it meant. While they’d talked about it, the actual sight of his collar overwhelmed him. 

“I wanted you to have something you could wear in public. No one needs to know what it symbolizes unless you wish to tell them,” Fin continued as he slipped the collar around Riley’s neck and refastened it. His fingers traced the dark brown leather to the silver medallion hanging from it - a Celtic eternal knot. 

Riley stared up at Fin’s face, seeing everything he needed to know there. He was _owned_ and he couldn’t be prouder to be Fin’s boy. “Thank you, Sir,” he said softly. 

“You are welcome,” Fin replied with a smile. “It looks good on you.”

“Can I go look in the mirror?” Riley asked, eager to see what Fin saw. 

“Of course!” Fin watched as Riley hurried into the lavatory to get a better look at the collar. He was anxious to know what his boy thought of the design. 

Riley stood in front of the mirror, his hands floating up to trace along the braided leather. “It’s beautiful,” he said when he saw Fin appear over his shoulder. “Perfect.” 

“I am glad you like it,” Fin said before he gave Riley a sweet kiss on his cheek. 

“I’m honored to wear your collar,” Riley whispered into Fin’s ear. 

“Good,” Fin replied with a smile. “Because I have another one that I want you to wear.”

“What?” Riley blurted out, pulling back to look at Fin. “Sorry,” he said when he realized how rude he sounded. “I was just surprised.” 

Fin laughed. “I suppose an additional explanation is warranted.” He touched the collar that Riley was wearing. “This is your dress collar. You may wear it anytime you want, privately or in public. And you may remove it anytime you want. I have another collar I want to give you,” Fin said as he turned and walked back to the box on the coffee table. He picked up the second collar to show it to Riley who followed him. “This is your play collar. I want you to wear this collar when we are in scene.” 

Riley was still processing the earlier instructions, his mind protesting the “take it off” part when he realized what Fin was holding. The collar was thick black leather and he could see the same celtic design embossed all the way around. There was a gleaming silver D ring to finish it off, and he could feel a swell of arousal in his belly just at the sight. 

“This collar you do not take off. I will be the only one who takes it off. Understood?” Fin asked quietly. 

“Yes, Sir,” Riley said, knowing in his heart that he would never remove either of the collars once they were put on by his Sir. “Can I try it on?” he asked, itching to go to his knees in front of Fin.

“Yes. I want to see you in it,” Fin answered as he unbuckled the leather collar. “Take off your dress collar.”

Riley sank to his knees. He raised his hands to the clasp but he couldn’t bring himself to take off what Fin had rightfully put on him. “Can you do it?” he asked, looking up at Fin. “It doesn’t feel right to do it myself.” 

Fin smiled and nodded, caressing Riley’s neck before he unfastened the dress collar. He set it aside and reached for the heavier play collar. Fin slipped it around Riley’s neck and fastened it tightly. He knew it wasn’t painfully tight, but Riley would definitely feel it. 

The leather pressed against his skin, the fit absolutely perfect. Riley could tell how much care and thought has gone into these gifts and he couldn’t help but reach up to touch it. 

“Beautiful,” Fin murmured as he admired _his_ boy who was wearing _his_ collar. 

“Yours,” Riley said quietly, clasping his hands behind his back. 

Fin ran his hand along the collar, slipping it to the back of Riley’s neck to pull him in for a kiss. “I have another surprise for you,” he whispered. 

“Another?” Riley asked, completely overwhelmed. “You’ve given me so much already.” 

“This one is more for me,” Fin grinned before turning back toward the box. When he turned around again, he was holding a Gates of Hell cock ring. “Custom made just for you. The leather matches your play collar.”

“That’s evil,” Riley smiled, unable to hide the anticipation on his face and in his voice. 

“You should strip for me now. I want to see you wearing your surprise,” Fin purred. 

Riley stayed on his knees while he stripped out of his shirt, learning the way his collar felt as he bent and turned his neck. He rose up off the floor long enough to get rid of his jeans and pants and then went back down at Fin’s feet, his entire body bare save for the leather circling his neck. 

Fin crouched in front of Riley, leaning in to speak softly next to his boy’s ear. “Spread your legs a bit,” he whispered, holding the Gates of Hell in his hand. 

Riley worked his knees apart baring himself completely to his Master. He couldn’t take his eyes off the new toy, knowing the torture it would inflict. 

Taking the time to enjoy every touch, Fin carefully slid the five metal rings linked by black leather around Riley’s hardening cock. He slipped the leather strap under his boy’s balls and fastened it with a firm snap. Leaning back to get a better look, Fin smiled, happy with the results. His boy looked so sexy. And owned.

Riley looked up at his Sir. His owner. All felt right with the world. 

“You look perfect like that,” Fin told him. 

“I like wearing these for you,” Riley said. “I like knowing you picked them out just for me.” 

“I didn’t just pick them out for you. I had them made for you,” Fin explained. “Only the best for my boy.”

Riley’s head snapped up and he stared at Fin. “You had them made? For me?”

“Yes. A special boy deserves special things,” Fin smiled. 

“I don’t know how I’ll ever be able to thank you enough,” Riley said softly. “This is the best day of my life.” 

“You thank me by being mine. That is what I want you to give me.” Fin kissed Riley again before he stood up. He held a hand out to his boy. “Now I would like you to go to the bedroom and lie down on the bed, on your back.”

Riley took Fin’s hand and used it to steady himself as he got to his feet. “Yes, Sir,” he said wincing as the gates dug into his cock when the thought of what was to come caused it to swell. 

“Pace yourself, love,” Fin said as he brushed Riley’s ringed cock with the back of his hand. “You have a long night ahead of you.”

“You’re evil,” Riley murmured, swaying into Fin’s touch. 

“You’re evil, _Sir_ ,” Fin said with a wicked grin. “Now into the bedroom with you.”

“Yes, Sir,” Riley said, his cheeks flushed. He turned on his heel and went as instructed to lay on his back in the middle of the bed. 

“Now _that_ is a thing of beauty,” Fin said as he entered the room, openly admiring his boy who was laid out on the bed just for him. “How do those gates feel?” he ask, a hint of amusement tingeing his tone.

“Painful, Sir,” Riley said, squirming under Fin’s direct attention. 

“You need to get a grip on that. But not literally, of course,” Fin smiled as he moved around the room, carefully accumulating the supplies he needed. 

“I have a grip,” Riley said. “I didn’t say it was a bad thing,” he pointed out, his eyes following Fin’s every move. 

“Because it isn’t. You look gorgeous in them,” Fin told him as he approached the bed. He lifted a length of chain and ran it through his hands. “Sit up,” Fin ordered. He clipped the end of the chain to Riley’s collar when he complied. He looped the chain through the headboard and clipped it through a link, leaving only inches falling slack between Riley and the bed. 

Riley tested the limits of the chain, discovering just how little he could move. He shifted his balance just enough to stay upright with his legs spread open, knees bent, and feet flat on the bed. 

“Wrists in front,” Fin said smoothly, silently adoring the perfect presentation his boy made for him.

Riley held his wrists out, offering them with silent submission to his Master. 

Fin slipped the leather cuffs around Riley’s wrists and fastened them. By habit, he gave them a firm yank to test them before he moved away. With a satisfied smile on his face, he stared intently at his beautiful and bound boy as he slowly undressed. 

Holding perfectly still, Riley followed Fin with his eyes admiring each inch of his body as it was revealed.

Stopping when he was wearing only his black boxer briefs, Fin crawled onto the bed. “Turn over. I want you on your knees and elbows,” he explained then helped Riley turn with his bound wrists and chained neck. When his boy was in place again, Fin gave his bare bottom a sharp slap.

Riley jerked when the blow landed and he struggled to keep his balance. His bound hands kept him from steadying himself and his collar pressed against his throat as he swayed to the side. 

Placing a hand on Riley’s hip, Fin kept him in place before he gave his boy’s other ass cheek a smack. He rubbed his palm over the warm skin the slid his hand down Riley’s inner thigh. “Spread your legs.”

Working his legs open, Riley canted his hips back in invitation. He trembled with need, knowing he should be patient but aching for more. 

Fin squeezed Riley’s ass then slid his hand down again to palm his boy’s cock surrounding by metal and leather. 

Riley moaned and arched his back, wordlessly begging for more. 

“That’s a lovely sound,” Fin murmured before withdrawing his hand. He picked up the flogger he’d brought to the bed with him and dragged it over Riley’s back and bottom to give his lover a hint of what was next. 

The soft drag of the flogger was in contrast to what was to come, and Riley drew in a deep breath, focusing and grounding himself in preparation. 

Fin moved to Riley’s side, one hand on the chain hooked to his boy’s collar and the other hand hovering over Riley’s ass with the flogger. He drew his arm back and landed the first blow to Riley’s bottom. 

Riley moaned, his back arching in response to the blow. The bloom of heat across his skin momentarily distracted him from the throb of his cock, trapped tightly in its cage. 

Lifting the flogger again, Fin delivered three more blows in quick succession. He ran his hand over the blossoming skin on Riley’s bum then slid a finger along the cleft and rubbed it over his boy’s hole. 

“Please,” Riley murmured, using all of his self control not to push back on Fin’s finger. He ached for his Sir to be inside him, filling him, claiming him. 

“Soon,” Fin promised before he gave Riley three more hits with the flogger. The red stripes that appeared on his boy’s ass made his cock twitch with the need to fulfill Riley’s request, but he didn’t want to rush through this perfect pleasure. Another two blows and Fin’s moan echoed with his boy’s. 

The edges of the stiff collar bit into his skin as Riley twisted under the assault of the flogger. Every nerve ending in his body was on fire, shooting conflicting messages of pain and pleasure to his brain which was rapidly overloading and sinking into the pleasant fog of subspace. 

Three more strikes and Fin refused to wait any longer. He needed to be inside his boy, to feel the heat of that abused skin flush against his as he fucked him. Fin reached for the lube, squeezing it onto his fingers before he began to prepare Riley. He slid a finger inside, past the clenching muscle, then worked it back and forth until his lover was ready for another. 

Riley lowered his chest as far as he could and thrust his ass higher in the air. He begged to be fucked, the words mumbled and slurred with need. 

Fin leaned over, using his tongue to swipe a path up the center of Riley’s back as he slowly fucked him with his fingers. 

A full body shiver wracked Riley’s frame as Fin’s tongue slid up his spine. His arms and legs felt like jelly but he was a good boy and stayed right in place. 

Moving to position himself behind Riley, Fin quickly rolled on a condom before pushing inside his boy. He felt the way Riley trembled beneath him, all of his boy’s senses assaulted. Fin held him tightly by the hips, spreading Riley’s legs even further as he thrust into him. 

Riley gave himself over completely to Fin, the pain in his cock fading away to a dull ache as he stretched open and took his lover in. With his hands bound and legs spread so wide he was completely at Fin’s mercy. 

Fin held nothing back. He fucked his boy like he owned him. Riley wore his collar now and Fin would do whatever it took for his lover to never regret accepting it. He clenched his fingers tightly where he held Riley; he knew that Riley would have bruises there tomorrow. Fin pounded into him until he was crying out his boy’s name as he came. 

Riley cried out right along with Fin, taking pride in the pleasure he could offer his Sir. His body was strung out as tight as a bowstring, the need to come practically overwhelming him, but he held on, putting Fin’s pleasure before his own. 

Taking a moment to catch his breath, Fin kissed Riley’s back. The skin was hot against his lips. He eased out as he pulled back, both of them sweat-soaked and sticky from the intense coupling. Fin disposed of the condom then moved to help Riley turn again when he ordered his boy onto his back. He smiled down at his lover’s dark gaze, knowing Riley was exactly where Fin had wanted to take him. 

Riley struggled to catch his breath, each shift of his body causing the sheets to rake against his raw skin. The rings around his cock pinched tight, and his brain couldn’t filter which to focus on. If it weren’t for the grounding presence of Fin he’d be drifting, but instead he had something to focus on. 

Fin lowered his head to begin gently mouthing Riley’s cock, his tongue flicking against the skin between the metal rings. He held his boy still when he began to squirm and continued his sensual torture. 

Riley whined, the soft heat of Fin’s mouth only making the torture of the rings worse. “Please,” he cried, his feet scrambling against the bed. 

“Shhhh,” Fin soothed as he unsnapped the leather strap that restrained Riley’s balls. He slipped off the gates, easing them over his boy’s rigid cock. 

The removal of the rings created a rush of blood that threatened to shove Riley right over the edge. “Please let your boy come,” he cried, his back arching up off the bed.” 

“Soon,” Fin promised as he removed the cuffs from around Riley’s wrists. Moving between Riley’s legs, Fin began to mouth his cock, now free from the rings that were binding it. He slipped two fingers inside Riley’s stretched and slick hole and began to fingering him as he sucked him.

Riley stretched his arms up over his head and held on to the headboard, not trusting himself not to touch Fin otherwise. 

Fin pulled off and looked up at Riley. “Your hands on my head,” he instructed before he returned to Riley’s cock. 

It took Riley a moment to process Fin’s words, but once they broke through the haze he complied. He laid his hands softly on Fin’s head, threading his fingers into his hair as he started to shift his hips in time with Fin’s movements. 

Curling his fingers, Fin found the spot that made Riley moan and squirm. He pressed against it again and again as he continued to suck his boy’s cock. 

Riley begged, his voice cracking with need. He wanted desperately not to fail and come before he was allowed, but he was losing the battle. 

Fin pulled off Riley’s cock just long enough to give him permission to come. He continued his sensual assault and awaited his reward. 

As soon as permission came, Riley let go. He flooded Fin’s mouth as his entire body shook, the tension that had built for so long finally breaking free. 

Swallowing all that his boy had to give, Fin wiped his mouth and smiled as he looked at Riley, exhausted and beautiful. “We are going to need an unspoken signal so I can give you permission to come without having to stop sucking your cock,” he chuckled as he laid on the bed beside Riley. Fin reached over and laid his hand on the collar around Riley’s neck. 

Riley didn’t have the energy to move his limbs, but he tilted his head toward Fin and smiled. “How could I say no to that?” 

Fin eased closer, lifting his hand to brush away the sweat damp tendrils of hair on Riley’s forehead. “You were so beautiful. Chained…” He rattled the chain still hooked to Riley’s collar. “And bound. The gates look spectacular on you.”

“I’m beautiful because I’m yours,” Riley said softly. “Thank you for collaring me.” 

“Thank you for agreeing to be mine,” Fin replied before he kissed Riley. 

Riley melted against Fin, exhausted and sated but happier than he could ever remember being. 

~ O ~ 

Riley took a quick spin through the flat, turning off the lights and making sure the doors were locked before returning to bed. Their earlier romp had left them both exhausted and agreeable to spending the rest of the evening lounging about. A bathroom trip had necessitated getting out of bed so Riley made the most of it by setting everything to rights.

“All set for the night,” he reported when he slipped back into bed. He laid his head on Fin’s chest and let his fingers drift up to his neck, still not tired of touching his new collar. 

Fin tightened his arm around Riley to hold him close. “Come here you. I missed you,” he teased since Riley had only been gone for a few minutes.

“The flat isn’t that big,” Riley laughed as he snuggled closer. 

“Good, I don’t want you far from me,” Fin said softly as he traced Riley’s collar with his finger.

“Is that part of what this means to you?” Riley asked, turning his gaze up to Fin’s face. “That I won’t go anywhere?” 

Fin thought about Riley’s question before answering. “It means that you won’t go away from me. We love each other. We should be together.” 

“We should,” Riley agreed with a smile. “I hope I’m not expected to bring you a full breakfast in bed every day though. My fry up skills are seriously lacking.” 

“We’ve talked about that. You know that I want you to be my partner, not my servant,” Fin reminded.

“Just checking,” Riley said, laying his head back on Fin’s chest. “This is all new to me. Good, but new.” 

“Being a partner?” Fin asked as he stroked Riley’s soft hair.

“Well that,” Riley said after a pause. “But I really meant being someone’s boy.”

“That could be a good thing though. I have never had a boy either, you see, so we can make our own rules,” Fin pointed out. 

“You’ve never had a boy before?” Riley asked. He’d never really thought about that before. He knew Fin had been out of the scene for a few years but he had no idea what he had been like before that. 

“No. You are the only person who I have ever wanted to wear my collar.” Fin smiled and kissed the top of Riley’s head. 

Riley beamed. “Really?” he asked, even though he knew Fin was telling the truth.

“Yes, really,” he affirmed. “I’ve had encounters and scenes, but never anyone as special as you have been.”

“I feel the same way. I needed more in my life. And luckily for me Melanie saw that in me and pointed me in the right direction.” Riley laid his hand on Fin’s stomach, letting the warmth of his skin seep into his palm. 

"I have been worried that I may have been more than you bargained for,” Fin admitted. “Everything we have been through… I am glad it didn’t put you off me all together.”

Riley laughed. “You are way more than I bargained for. But in absolutely the best way.” 

Fin slid down in the bed and rolled Riley onto his back so he was able to look his boy in the eyes. “I really do love you, Riley.”

Riley stared up at Fin, his body responding to his Sir looming over him even though he would have said he was totally spent. “I really do love you, too. It look almost losing you to realize it, but it happened way before that.” 

Fin gave his lover a soft smile. “I felt the same way. The day I asked them to get you to safety. I had been denying my deeper feelings for you until the realization that I had put you in danger hit me. We are a pair, aren’t we?”

“We are,” Riley said, stretching up to give Fin a kiss. “And now I’ve got the collar to prove it.” 

“Mine,” Fin whispered as he brushed his lips against Riley’s for another kiss. “My boy.”

Riley smiled into the kiss. “Is there anything I need to know about being your boy that I didn’t know when I was just your boyfriend?” 

“Such as?” Fin asked softly. 

“Do you want to control my orgasms all the time or just when we are in scene?” Riley asked for starters. He wasn’t sure where the lines were, or if they’d shifted. 

“Mmmm, good question. One I hadn’t thought about,” admitted Fin. “What is your feeling if I should say all the time?” 

Riley’s stomach did a pleasant flip. “I think I’d like it. I’m sure there are times you’ll make it awful for me, but you know what I mean.” 

Fin laughed softly. “To be certain,” he agreed. His boy begged so beautifully, it was hard not to deny him. 

“So yes then?” Riley asked, thinking he knew the answer. “What about touching myself?” 

“That falls under the same category, I should think. I control your orgasms, so no touching yourself without permission, yes?” 

“Yes, Sir,” Riley said softly, his fingers curling against Fin’s chest. 

“Don’t worry, love. I won’t make you suffer,” Fin whispered before covering Riley’s hand with his. “Not for long in any case.”

“I don’t believe you for a minute,” Riley teased. “You love to torture me.” 

“Yes, I do,” Fin chuckled. “Any other questions? You can ask me anything. I want us to be completely honest with one another.”

“We’ve really only done the formal address and kneeling and that kind of thing as part of a scene,” Riley said. “Do you want more of that, or is the balance we have now right for you?”

“I am satisfied with the balance we have, but if that is something you want to do more of, then I am agreeable,” Fin replied. “Is it something you want more of?”

“No,” Riley said with a shake of his head. “I just want to be sure I’m giving you what you need.” 

“You are. I am very satisfied with what we have now,” Fin said. “Although…”

“Although… what?” Riley asked when Fin didn’t continue. He searched his lover’s eyes for a hint but found nothing.

“I have been satisfied because we have been together. Living together. We haven’t discussed that either, but is it something that I can ask of you? Can we continue to live together or were you hoping that I will find another place to live?”

Riley stared up at Fin, trying to figure out what answer he might be looking for. “I want to live with you,” he said, wanting that part out there first. “But I don’t know if it should be here. It’s so cramped. But it’s also hard to think about giving this place up...I guess I’m a little conflicted.” 

“But you do want us to live together? Whether here or somewhere else?” Fin wanted to clarify. 

“Yes. Absolutely,” Riley said, sliding his arms around Fin’s neck. 

“Perfect,” Fin sighed. “Because I want that, too.”

“We’ve basically been living together for awhile now,” Riley pointed out. “Why change up a good thing?”

“Excellent point,” Fin agreed. “I love waking up with you. I love going to sleep with you next to me,” he added softly.

‘You love groping me in the middle of the night,” Riley teased. 

“That is my privilege, isn’t it? One of many, now that you are my boy.” 

“Yes groping privileges come with the collar,” Riley laughed, his fingers threading through the short hairs at the nape of Fin’s neck. 

“I will try my best not to abuse them. The privileges, I mean,” Fin said with a sly grin.

Riley laughed again. “Why don’t I believe you?”

Fin ran his hands down Riley’s side. “Because you know how much I like touching my boy,” he said as he gently rubbed one of Riley’s nipples, teasing it to a hard nub. 

“And have you ever heard me complain?” Riley asked, watching Fin’s hands. 

“No. Is that because you like it, too?” Fin whispered, brushing his lips against Riley’s temple as he continued to toy with his nipple.

“Maybe,” Riley said, a teasing lilt in his voice. 

Fin lowered his head, kissing Riley’s neck and scraping his teeth against the tender skin there. “Only maybe…” he mused aloud as he shifted Riley in his arms so his hand could slide lower to his boy’s hip. 

“I could use some convincing,” Riley murmured, pressing his hip against Fin’s hand. Even though an hour ago he would have put money on not being able to go again, he could feel the warm pool of arousal forming in his belly. 

“How about when I touch you here?” Fin asked as his hand ghosted up Riley’s side. 

Riley smiled, arching like a cat being petted. “I like that.” 

“And I know you like it when I touch you here,” Fin gave Riley’s nipple a soft pinch again. 

“Yes,” Riley agreed. “That’s well established.” Riley ran his hand up Fin’s arm, feeling the muscles flex as he moved. 

Fin’s hand slid down Riley’s chest to his belly, rubbing a circle around his navel. “And here?” He loved the way Riley was moving in his arms, slow and sensual.

Riley nodded. “A little ticklish there,” he said with a grin, his fingers tightening on Fin’s arm. 

“I know,” Fin replied, fluttering his fingers across Riley’s skin again. “And I plan to learn about every part of your body. The way you like to be touched and how you react.”

“I think you have a good start already,” Riley said, his eyes closing as he relaxed under Fin’s touch. 

Fin’s hand slipped lower. He flattened it and rubbed the palm against Riley cock, feeling his boy’s renewed interest. “I know my boy likes to be touched here,” Fin crooned against Riley’s ear.

“He does,” Riley agreed. “But that touch is only yours now. You own it,” he said softly. 

Wrapping his fingers around Riley’s cock, Fin began to slowly stroke him. “Does this feel good?” he continued to tease with questions for which he already knew the answers.

Riley murmured affirmatively, his hips just barely rocking in time with Fin’s hand. 

“Are you sore here?” Fin asked as his hand moved a bit faster on Riley’s cock. “I can get the lube.” 

Riley debated for a moment trying to be tough, but decided the truth was better. “Yes, please,” he said, his body already aching with anticipation. 

Fin released his boy, pulling away to search for the lube that had been tossed aside from their earlier round of sex. He saw it on the side table and reached it without having to leave the bed. Fin poured a bit in the palm of his hand and rubbed it with his fingers to warm it before he wrapped his hand around Riley’s cock and resumed stroking. “Better?” 

“Yes, Sir,” Riley smiled, relaxing back in Fin’s arms. The heat of his arousal had washed over him, leaving him pleasantly buzzed. 

“You feel so hot and hard in my hand,” Fin murmured, his hand moving steadily as he worked Riley’s erection.

“You made me like that,” Riley said softly. He let his thighs fall open exposing every inch of himself to Fin. 

“Are you going to come for me like this?” he asked as his other hand caressed Riley’s balls while he continued to stroke him. 

“If that would please you, Sir,” Riley whispered, his pulse racing. 

“It would please me. I want to see you. I want to watch you fall apart beneath my touch,” Fin told him. 

Riley opened his eyes, knowing Fin would want to see him. His breath was stolen by the fire he saw in his lover’s eyes, the desire and ownership that shone through. “Is that permission?” he asked, wanting to be sure he was good for his Sir.

“It’s an order,” Fin smiled as he soaked in the sight of Riley’s dark eyes and flushed skin. His parted lips were irresistible so Fin didn’t bother to try. He kissed Riley as he worked his cock, pushing his boy to completion. 

Riley moaned into Fin’s mouth, the kiss enough to push him off the edge and he spilled out over his lover’s hand. 

Fin slowed his hand but he continued to rub Riley’s cock until his boy whimpered from the overstimulation. “Well, done,” he said softly. 

Clinging to Fin, Riley slowly came down from his high. “You really are trying to break me, aren’t you,” he said softly. 

“Only in the very best way, love,” Fin replied truthfully. 

“I trust you to put me back together,” Riley said.

~ O ~

Fin listened for the sound of the shower to stop. He sat on the edge of the bed, a sly smile on his face as he waited for Riley to emerge from the bathroom. 

Riley wrapped himself in a towel after he finished drying off and picked up his dress collar off the counter. He knew Fin was in the other room, and he planned on asking him to put it back on before he got dressed. He took the short trip through the hall and into the bedroom, stopping short when he found Fin there waiting for him. “Hello there,” he smiled. 

“Hello,” Fin replied, returning his boy’s smile. “I have an appointment today, but I need you to do something for me before I go,” he said mysteriously.

“Anything,” Riley said automatically. “But you’ve piqued my curiosity.” 

Fin stood up, his smile evolving into a sensual smirk. “Let us start with you on the bed. Hands and knees, please.”

Riley’s entire posture shifted as the tone of their interaction changed. “Yes, Sir,” he said softly, laying his collar on the bedside table. He dropped his towel on the floor and crawled up on the bed as instructed. 

Sliding his hand into his trouser pocket, Fin pulled out the butt plug and lube that he had been hiding there. He laid them on the bed for a moment while he used the opportunity to take hold of Riley’s hips and drag him back toward the edge of the bed. Fin had to admit to the fact that he quite enjoyed manhandling his lover who was smaller than him.

Riley smiled when Fin adjusted him so easily. He spread his knees wider and pushed his ass back toward his Sir, showing off just a bit. 

“Eager?” Fin asked as he rubbed his hand over Riley’s ass. 

“Always,” Riley answered. There was a tiny shred of concern over the fact that Fin said he was leaving for an appointment, but Riley also trusted him not to give him more than he could handle. 

Fin squeezed some lube onto his fingers which he rubbed against Riley’s hole. “I look forward to going about my business today. All the while thinking of you back here. Wearing this plug. Waiting and ready for my return,” he said as he slipped one finger inside his boy.

Riley moaned, both from the thought of spending the day that way and the pressure of Fin’s finger opening him up. 

“You like that,” Fin said, a softly whispered statement without question. “I like thinking of what I will have waiting for me when I return,” he continued, inserting a second finger.

“Waiting for you,” Riley murmured. “Spread open just waiting to be used.” He bent his arms and lowered his chest to the bed. 

Fin took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “Don’t make it too hard for me to leave you, love,” he told Riley as he reached for the plug. 

“Can you blame me for wanting you to stay?” Riley asked, his words muffled against the bed. He curled his fingers tightly in the quilt, his body quivering with the need to push back when Fin’s fingers left him empty. 

A soft moan spilled from Fin’s lips as he pressed the tip of the plug against Riley’s stretched and slick opening. He pushed slowly, easing the plug past the tightness until it was fully seated inside his boy. Fin gave Riley’s bum a light smack, knowing he would feel it inside and out. 

Riley exhaled sharply, the combination of plug and the slap making his cock throb. “Thank you, Sir,” he said softly, focusing on the thought of doing this for Fin. 

Fin leaned over to press a kiss against Riley’s flushed cheek. “The pleasure is all mine.” 

“When will you be back?” Riley asked, hoping he wasn’t overstepping his bounds. 

“As soon as possible. Because I know what is waiting for me,” replied Fin. “No more than three or four hours, I should hope,” he added to assuage his boy.

Riley took a deep breath, trying to center himself. “Will you put my collar on before you go?” he asked, trying not to sound as needy as he felt. 

Fin saw Riley’s dress collar on the table next to the bed and picked it up. “I like that you want me to be the one to put this on for you,” he confessed as he slipped the collar around Riley’s neck and fastened it. 

“I know that it is okay for me to do it when you aren’t around, but when you are here, I just want that connection,” Riley confessed, slowly shifting to sit back on his feet. 

Letting his hand linger at the back of Riley’s neck, Fin tightened his hold and pulled Riley’s head back to capture his mouth for a hungry kiss. 

Riley met the kiss with fervor, Fin’s hand in his hair grounding him and reminding him of his place. It was going to be a long few hours, and it was going to take all his strength to hold out. 

Fin released his boy reluctantly and sighed. “You really are making it terribly difficult to leave you right now,” he said as he took a step back. “But I shall be back soon,” Fin promised.

Riley struggled to catch his breath and stay steady on the bed. “I’ll be here waiting for you,” he promised. 

Almost four hours later, Fin unlocked the door to the flat that he shared with Riley. He entered to find the lounge area empty. Instead of calling out to his boy, Fin decided to go look for him. 

Riley shifted on the bed when he heard the front door. He’d lost track of time, lost in a haze of arousal and anticipation, waiting for Fin to return. He hadn’t left the bed, choosing instead to stay where Fin had left him and use to the time to think about his Sir, imagining him going about his day knowing his boy was at home waiting to be used. The only concession to his long wait was his position, he’d laid out flat on his stomach to rest for what was to come. 

Fin walked into the bedroom to find Riley on the bed, right where he had left him. The surge of pride mingled with desire was every Dom’s addiction and Fin was no exception. In his eyes, Riley was perfection. 

“Hello, love. Did you miss me?” Fin asked as he closed the bedroom door behind him.

“Yes, Sir,” Riley murmured, looking back over his shoulder. “Did you miss your boy?”

“Every minute,” Fin replied as he slipped off his jacket and began to unbutton his dress shirt. “It was hard to concentrate because I kept thinking of you. Here. Waiting for me.”

“I was here thinking of you,” Riley said, rolling his hips in anticipation. “Waiting for you to use me.” 

Fin smiled as he continued to undress, slipping off his shoes and socks before unfastening his belt. “Is my boy anxious to be used?” 

“Yes,” Riley said, exhaling sharply as some of the tension that had built in his shoulders over the past few hours finally relaxed. 

“Have you been thinking about it all this time? Thinking about what I am going to do to you?” Fin pulled his belt out of the loops on his trousers and stepped closer to the bed. 

“Yes,” Riley said, sensing how close Fin was. 

“Tell me what you thought about,” Fin said quietly as he stood by the bed. 

“I thought about you coming home and just yanking out the plug and fucking me...with not even a hello,” Riley said, his cheeks flaming. “I thought about you coming home and ignoring me for awhile, pretending to do things in the other room all the while knowing I was here needy and waiting.” He shifted slightly, his cock throbbing with each passing moment. “And I thought about you coming home and using me and still not letting me come, even after I waited so patiently for you.”

Fin’s smile formed as Riley continued to speak. “I want to do all of those things to you,” he confessed. “And I will. Because you are mine. And you are here for my pleasure.” 

“Yes, Sir,” Riley whispered, spreading his thighs wider to bare himself to his lover. 

Laying his palm against Riley’s ass, Fin stayed still, letting the heat from his touch soak into Riley’s skin. He finally moved his hand, rubbing it over the plug and shifting it ever so slightly. 

Riley closed his eyes and focused on Fin’s touch. “I’m glad you are home,” he said softly.   
“Even if I walked away right now. Left you alone again?” Fin taunted before he used his fingers to twist the plug a quarter turn. 

Riley moaned again and it took him a moment to regain enough composure to speak. “I’d beg you not to go, but I’d wait for you all the same.” 

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Fin asked, his voice low and gravelly with desire. 

“Yes, Sir,” Riley said subtly rocking his hips back and forth just enough to shift the plug. 

Fin used his hand to give Riley’s ass a firm smack. “Be still,” he warned before turning the plug again. 

Riley froze, every muscle in his body tensing. “Yes, Sir,” he said again, his skin on fire where Fin’s hand had struck. 

“Good boy,” Fin praised before he slowly removed the plug. He laid it aside with the belt and used both hands to squeeze and spread Riley’s cheeks. “How do you feel?” he asked.

“Needy,” Riley said immediately, Fin’s prolonged absence having drawn out the anticipation. “Open… aching for you.” 

“Do you want me inside you?” asked Fin as he squeezed Riley’s firm bum again.

Riley nodded, Fin’s touch having stolen his breath. He managed to collect himself enough to speak, knowing Fin wanted to hear the words. “Yes, please.” 

Fin stepped back to finish undressing, his eyes never leaving the sight of his boy who was waiting and so willing, just for him. He returned to Riley, dragging his boy back as he pressed his bare erection against Riley’s ass. 

Riley moaned wantonly, using all of his willpower to stay as still as possible. Fin was hot and hard against his ass, so close to what he needed but still not quite there. 

“I would love to fuck you bare. Feel your tight heat all around me,” Fin whispered.

“Do it,” Riley said, the words spilling out of his mouth before he even had time to think. 

Fin knew Riley was needy and wanting, but his boy’s safety was still important to him. He gave Riley another sharp smack on his beautiful bum. “Are you the one giving the orders now?” he asked before reaching for the lube and a condom. 

“No, Sir,” Riley cried out, inhaling sharply at the blow. He cursed himself for speaking out of turn, hoping Fin would understand it was just the heat of the moment. 

Fin rolled on the condom then coated it with a bit of the lube. His boy was stretched and waiting and he knew he wouldn’t need much more to ease the way. Grabbing hold of Riley’s hips, Fin pulled him back onto his cock. He filled Riley with one thrust. 

Every moment of the wait was worth it once Fin was inside him. Riley squeezed his hands hard in the quilt as he relaxed the muscles in the rest of his body to let his lover drive as deep as he could. 

“Is this what you wanted?” Fin asked with a sharp jerk of his hips as he moved inside Riley. 

“Yes,” Riley moaned. “It’s all I ever want.” 

Riley’s moans echoed in the room and the delectable sound only pushed Fin to try and get more. He nudged Riley’s knees further apart as he continued to fuck him. Fin wrapped an arm around Riley’s waist and pulled him up and back against his chest as he stayed deep inside him. “Tell me what you want. Say it,” he growled next to Riley’s ear.

Riley’s world spun when Fin pulled him up, he was completely dependent on his arm to keep him steady, his knees were spread far too wide for him to stay up on his own. “I need you,” Riley gasped, wrapping his hands around Fin’s arm. “Let me come for you,” he pleaded.

Fin’s arm was banded tight around Riley, holding him firmly against him. He used his free hand to begin stroking Riley’s cock as he continued his steady thrusts. His boy’s cock was hard and hot in his hand, but reluctantly he let go. Despite Riley’s whimper of protest, Fin needed his free hand for something else. He slid it over Riley’s chest then around his boy’s neck, his fingers tightening ever so slightly as he fucked him. 

Riley keened softly, his arousal spiking. He’d never dared asked for this, but yet somehow Fin knew what he needed. A steady stream of pre-come leaked from his cock, and his entire world narrowed to the sensations Fin was causing. 

“If you can come like this, do it,” Fin growled softly as he kept the pressure around Riley’s neck. “Because I could fuck you like this all night long.” 

A shiver wracked Riley’s body when Fin’s words soaked into his brain. He held out as long as he could, the edges of his vision starting to go grey just as he seized up and exploded, his untouched cock spurting all over the bed. 

Fin kept his hold on Riley when he felt his boy go slack in his arms. He held him through the initial aftershocks of his orgasm then carefully lowered Riley to the bed and onto his side. Fin laid beside him, spooning his boy as he whispered to him. “Still with me, love?”

Nodding, Riley pressed back against the broad strength of Fin’s chest. He felt safe and loved even though he’d shattered into a million pieces. Even as blown apart as he felt, he knew Fin hadn’t come and he couldn’t let that stand. “Use me,” he murmured, his hand reaching back for Fin’s hip. “I want you to get off.” 

There was no need to protest; his boy was as determined as he was beautiful. Fin nudged Riley’s legs apart, bending the top leg at the knee, and eased inside him again. He rested his head against Riley’s shoulder as he took what he needed. Fin came with a soft cry of release, Riley giving him everything. 

Finally complete, Riley could relax. He craned his neck, searching out a kiss from Fin. 

Fin found Riley’s mouth, kissing him gently as he held him close. 

“How do you always know exactly what I need?” Riley murmured. 

“You are mine. It is my responsibility to make sure you get what you need,” replied Fin.

“I’m yours,” Riley said with a smile. “I’ll never get tired of hearing that.” 

“Good. Because I will never tire of saying it,” Fin told him before he gave him another soft kiss.

Riley shifted, turning in Fin’s arms so he can face him. “Say it any time you want.” 

Fin brushed back the hair that fell onto Riley’s forehead. “You are mine,” he repeated.

“Can I ask a question?” Riley asked, more as a way to ensure the scene was over rather than out of worry that Fin would say no. 

“Yes. You can ask me anything,” Fin told him.

“The condom thing…” Riley said, resting one hand on Fin’s chest. “I’m ready to go without if that’s something you want.”

Fin covered Riley’s hand with his. “I know we have committed ourselves to one another, but are you certain that’s a step you want to take?” 

“I haven’t been with anyone else since the day we met,” Riley said honestly. “But I know it’s a big step and I’d never push you to make it if you weren’t comfortable.” 

Fin smiled then leaned in to kiss Riley again. “I am comfortable with being only with you. The only thing that I am not comfortable with is the thought of you with anyone else.”

“You don’t have to worry about that,” Riley promised, sliding his hand around the back of Fin’s neck and holding him close. 

“It isn’t just the fact that I’m your Dom,” Fin said quietly. “It’s because I love you.”

Riley’s heart raced with pleasure at Fin’s statement. “I love you too. I love being your boy, but I also love you being my partner.” 

Fin tightened his arms around Riley. He never wanted to let him go. 

~ O ~

Fin waited outside the pub on the corner, watching the busy street for Riley. He’d invited his boy to meet him there for supper. Fin didn’t tell Riley, but he had something he needed to discuss with him and he hoped a more neutral location like a restaurant would help since he was not convinced that Riley would be pleased with his news. 

Riley was looking down at his phone, checking the address of the pub, and when he looked back up he found himself staring right at Fin. He waved as he approached, his lover’s smile always causing his heart to race. 

“You found it,” Fin said. He wanted to give Riley a kiss hello, but he hesitated, his old habits of being closeted were hard to shed. He held the door open for Riley instead, his hand going to the small of Riley’s back as they walked inside.

“I did,” Riley said, ducking inside. Fin’s hand was warm and strong against his back. “Are we celebrating something?” he asked, noting the change in their routine. They hadn’t spent much time out in public since everything had gone down, and Riley presumed it was because Fin wanted to keep a low profile. 

“That remains to be seen,” Fin replied cryptically. “But I am optimistic,” he added as they claimed a private booth near the back where the noise level was a bit lower. 

Worried, Riley glanced over at Fin but kept his mouth shut until they were out of earshot of the staff and other patrons. “Optimism is good,” he said softly, his hand resting on the menu but not opening it just yet. 

The change in Riley’s expression did not escape Fin’s notice. He reached for his lover’s hand and gave it a slight squeeze in reassurance. “It is absolutely nothing to be overly concerned about, I promise.” 

Riley wasn’t completely convinced, but he squeezed Fin’s hand. He worried that this had something to do with what he’d asked the night before, but he had to trust that Fin would have said so immediately if he’d had an issue with that. “Have you been here before?” he asked, trying to focus on lighter things. “What’s good?”

“I have been here before and I can recommend the lamb burger,” replied Fin. “Most items on the menu would be good, I imagine,” he smiled.

“I’m not hard to please,” Riley laughed, looking over his choices. “Should I order a pint to fortify myself for our talk?” he asked, hoping to suss out another hint of what was to come. 

“Sure. Not that I believe you need it,” Fin told him.

Riley went ahead and ordered one when the waitress turned up, along with Fin’s recommendation of the lamb burger. 

After the waitress was gone, Fin cleared his throat as if preparing himself for what he wanted to say. “I had a meeting today. About a new position. It is very promising.”

Riley exhaled, a grin spreading across his face. “That’s great news!” He reached across the table and laid his hand on Fin’s arm. “Definitely cause for celebration.” 

“I would like to think so…” Fin took hold of Riley’s hand before continued. “There’s a caveat. The job is in Edinburgh. I would need to relocate to Scotland.”

“Oh,” Riley said, struggling to keep the shock off his face. Everything seemed to echo for a moment as he processed what that statement might mean. “Permanently?” he asked, the first of a million questions that swirled through his brain. 

“For now, yes.” Fin held Riley’s hand tighter when it felt like the other man might pull away. “Riley. We have to talk about this. This has to be a decision made by both of us or it will not be made at all. Do you understand?”

Riley nodded, a numb feeling settling over him. “Is it because it’s not safe for you to stay here?” he asked, immediately fearing the worst. 

“No,” Fin said softly, shaking his head. “It is because an old acquaintance of mine heard that I left my previous position and he thought I would be perfect for the job in Scotland. That’s really all there is to it.”

Riley could see the waitress returning with their pints and he withdrew his hand as she approached. He took a long drink as soon as she was gone, his mind processing. “Is it a job you want?”

Fin nodded. “It is. But not at the expense of losing you,” he replied bluntly. 

“Is that your way of asking me to move to Scotland with you?” Riley asked. Fin hadn’t come out and said it, but he hoped the answer was yes. 

“I suppose it is,” Fin answered with a smile. “I am not going without you.”

“So if I said I wanted to stay here, you’d really give it up? Even though you want it? That’s crazy,” Riley frowned. “Edinburgh is your home.” 

“My home is where you are,” Fin said firmly, wishing he could eradicate the frown from Riley’s face. “There are jobs here in London. If you want to stay here, then I shall find one of those. I did not want to refuse the Edinburgh job out right until I had the opportunity to talk to you about it.” He lowered his voice and leaned in as he continued to speak to Riley. “We are together now. A couple. Right?”

“Right,” Riley nodded, his hand drifting up to unconsciously touch his collar. 

“In my mind. And in my heart…” Fin reached over to mirror Riley’s action and touch his boy’s collar. “That means we make a decision like this together.” 

“What is the job?” Riley asked, realizing he hadn’t even thought about that. “Something like you did before...in the public eye?” he added, getting right to the point. 

“No. Similar background needed, but nothing public like my previous position. I wouldn’t be working for the government either. This job is with a private company.”

Riley sat back, thinking through everything he’d learned in the short time they’d been at the restaurant. London was his home, everyone and everything he knew was there. But now the most important thing was going to be in Scotland. What would it be like to give it all up? So much had changed since he met Fin, would it really matter if he went all in and made a complete change?

“Tell me what you’re thinking, love,” Fin said quietly.

“I’m thinking about what London...my home...still has to offer me,” Riley said, his finger tracing slowly down the side of his glass. “And coming up short in comparison to you.” 

Fin smiled. “I’m glad to hear it. But truly, it doesn’t have to be a choice of either/or. If you want to stay in London, I’ll be happy to stay here with you.”

“And do what?” Riley asked, looking up at Fin. “Continue to stay in my flat that is far too small for the two of us. Keep looking for jobs? This is the first lead you’ve had. It doesn’t make sense for us to stay here.” 

Fin’s smile widened and he laughed softly. “I think you may have the wrong impression of my circumstances.”

Riley looked confused. “How so?” he asked, his brain too overwhelmed to try and reason it out on his own. 

“You make it sound as if I am only steps from the poor house with no opportunities,” Fin replied. “I’ve been staying with you in your flat because it is where you are, but I am perfectly capable of obtaining a flat of my own or another house, if I want,” he explained with a grin. “As for a job, there is no reason for me to rush into anything, but the position in Scotland was offered and I believe it was worth consideration.”

Riley did a double take, more confused than ever. “So do you want this job or not?” he asked, point blank. “Take me out of the equation. If I wasn’t a factor what would you do?”

“I can’t do that,” Fin replied. “You are a factor. You are more important to me than any job. Or any place where we might live.”

“You aren’t helping,” Riley protested, but he couldn’t help but be pleased with what Fin had said. 

“I suppose I need to know what plans you have for your future. Now that I’ve come into your life and muddled things up for you. You won’t consider going back to your old job, but you had mentioned going back to school. They have an excellent pharmacy school in Edinburgh. Or you can just be my house boy…” Fin tapered off, waiting for Riley’s reaction.

Riley stuck out his tongue at Fin. “We’d both go crazy if I was stuck at home all day,” he pointed out. “I’ve never been to Scotland. What is it like there?” he asked, softening to the idea. 

“Greener. Colder. Much more bagpipe music,” Fin summed up as he smiled again. 

“Are you trying to get me to go there, or trying to make me stay far, far away?” Riley asked, a smile finally creeping back to his own face as well. 

Fin laughed and shook his head. “It’s not London. But nowhere is like London, is it? It’s a metropolitan city, but with a Scottish accent. And more wool.”

Riley could see the waitress approaching again, this time laden down with a tray full of food. “Would you bring me back to visit whenever I wanted?” he asked softly and then leaned back to make room for their arriving plates. 

Waiting for the waitress to finish delivering their food, Fin replied when she was gone. “Yes, of course. What if we took a trip up this weekend? We can look around and see what you think?” 

Nodding slowly, Riley agreed. “I promise to keep an open mind.” 

“As long as you promise to be honest with me about your thoughts. If you don’t like it, I expect you to tell me,” Fin told him. 

“I promise,” Riley said, reaching for his knife to cut his gigantic burger in half. “But I’d recommend keeping me away from the bagpipes for best results.” 

Fin laughed out loud as he smiled at his boy. 

~ O ~ 

Riley returned from the beverage car with two bottles of water and settled back down into the seat next to Fin. The trip to Edinburgh had been a whirlwind, sightseeing, touring with an estate agent to get a feel for neighborhoods and the market, job talks for Fin, and of course trying avoid the elephant in the room, the decision that loomed ahead of them. 

Now on the train on the way home, Riley wanted to get a feel for what Fin was thinking, but he wasn’t sure exactly how to start. “This isn’t a bad trip, only a couple of hours.” 

“No, it isn’t,” Fin agreed as he took the bottle of water that Riley offered him. “We could visit often. If we decide on Scotland,” he added quickly. He wanted Riley to be assured that he wasn’t trying to push him in either direction. Fin would truly be happy to stay in London. His priority was to be with Riley so as long as his boy was happy, he would be happy.

“But would we? I mean what would London have to offer if we moved?” Riley opened his water, managing to spill part of it over his hands. 

“Your friends. Family. The latest movie premiere at Leicester Square?” Fin smiled.

Riley nodded, wiping his hands on his jeans. “All things for me,” he pointed out softly. “Won’t you resent that?”

Fin looked at his boy and smiled. “Never.” He leaned in and lowered his voice. “I love you, Riley. And I want you to be happy. I was serious when I told you that we do not have to go. I am perfectly content to remain in London. As long as I am with you.”

“How did the interview go? Is this job something you think you’d like? Riley glanced up at Fin. “Something you’d be good at.” 

“It is a good position. And a good opportunity. That is why I couldn’t dismiss it without even talking to you about it,” replied Fin. 

“Everything else being equal you’d take it?” Riley asked. 

“I suppose so. But everything is not equal if it is something you don’t want,” Fin said firmly.

Riley laid his hand on Fin’s thigh, his index finger gently stroking back and forth. “We could get a fresh start. Not have all the baggage of everything that’s happened.” 

“That is true. I know how deeply it affected you. I won’t deny a chance to start over is one of the incentives of this.”

“And if I chose to go back to school? What would that mean for us?” Riley felt everything just let go and he was willing to ask about everything he was feeling. 

“It means we would make time for you to go to school,” Fin replied without hesitation. “I wouldn’t have researched that and told you about it if I weren’t serious about you considering it.”

“And money?” Riley asked, getting right to what was troubling him. “I don’t like the idea of being a kept boy.” 

“Well…” Fin leaned back in his seat, settling comfortably with a small smile on his face. “If we do make the move, I don’t want to live in another small flat. No offense,” he said as he held up his hand. “I have enjoyed living in close quarters with you these past weeks, but I would prefer something a tad larger.”

“And would you resent paying for that until I finished?” Riley asked, sure he knew what Fin’s response would be. 

Fin turned toward Riley. “Let me ask you a question first. If the tables were somehow turned, would you resent me?”

“I’m not in a position to support us both financially,” Riley pointed out with a smile. “So that’s an unfair comparison.”   
“Stop deflecting and answer my question,” Fin said, his tone almost an order as he fixed Riley with an unwavering stare.

Riley’s fingers tightened against Fin’s leg. “I could never resent you,” he said softly. 

Fin covered Riley’s hand with his own. “Then you understand how I feel exactly the same way. Perhaps even more so, considering my position.”

“Your position?” Riley asked, turning his hand so they could link their fingers together. 

“I’m your dom. You are my boy. It’s instinctive that I want to take care of you. That is something that will never change,” Fin explained.

Riley blushed. “You are giving your boy a lot of power, letting him decide the future like this,” he pointed out. 

“That is one way to look at it,” Fin said as he lifted a finger to brush it against Riley’s cheeks. “But since I don’t see much of a future without you in it, you do have the power.”

Riley leaned over and rested his head on Fin’s shoulder. “I think we should do it.” 

Fin’s fingers tightened around Riley’s hand still in his. “Are you certain?” he asked softly.

“I am,” Riley said, his voice solid. “Fresh start.” 

Without any hesitation or fear of who might be watching, Fin lean over and kissed his boy soundly. 

~ O ~ 

Four months later…

Fin unlocked the door to the house that he’d been sharing with Riley for over two months now. He stepped aside for Riley to go in first then followed him, closing the door behind him. Before Riley could move too far ahead of him, Fin grabbed his boy by the waist and pulled him back against him. 

They had been at the local “Highland Games” all afternoon. To join in the festivities, Fin bought a new kilt for Riley. His boy looked so sexy wearing all black - the kilt, the shirt and the boots. Fin had not been able to take his eyes off Riley. 

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Fin whispered next to Riley’s ear as his arm tightened around his boy’s waist. 

“I did,” Riley grinned, leaning back against Fin. “Although I must admit I kept worrying about my kilt riding up. Does that fear every go away?”

Fin chuckled softly as his hand slid lower and began to slowly pull up the kilt. “One man’s fear is another man’s excitement.” 

“And here I thought you’d be upset at the thought of me flashing everyone,” Riley said, his breath catching as the heavy fabric of the kilt dragged across his bare cock. 

“Just a flash is all they could ever hope for, love. Because you belong to me.” Fin kept his hold on Riley, his left hand working its way beneath Riley’s shirt as his right hand tugged on the kilt. “Did it excite you? Being bare beneath it all?” Fin taunted.

“Maybe a little,” Riley said, squirming beneath Fin’s exploring hands. 

Fin’s fingers found Riley’s cock and wrapped around them. “More than a little, I think,” he purred as he began to stroke him.

“Oh that is all for you,” Riley murmured, his head falling back to rest on Fin’s shoulder. 

“Yes, it is,” Fin agreed before he released Riley to spin him around and lift him up, throwing him over his shoulder. He flipped up the back of Riley’s kilt and gave his bum a forceful smack. “All mine,” Fin said as he carried his lover into the bedroom. 

Riley let out a yelp of surprise as Fin upended him, and another when he delivered the smack. “I would have gone willingly,” he protested playfully, hanging on for dear life. 

“I’ve been watching healthy Scotsmen toss logs all day, the least I can do is carry my boy to our bed,” Fin replied laughingly before he set Riley down carefully next to the bed. 

“Are you calling me a log?” Riley laughed as he found his footing. “Or are you planning to toss me?”

“Not at all. I am planning to fuck you. I’ve been thinking of nothing else from the moment I saw you in that kilt,” Fin replied, making his intentions clear. “Take off you shirt,” he ordered.

Fin was in full dominant mode and it took Riley’s breath away. “Yes, Sir,” he said softly, the earlier playfulness in his tone gone completely. He stripped out of his shirt and set it aside, debating whether to go to his knees but deciding to stay put until given further instructions. 

Moving in close, Fin lifted the pendant that hung around Riley’s neck and rubbed the silver between his thumb and finger. Although he had kept his eyes on Riley all afternoon, it had not escaped his notice that others had been watching his boy, too. He understood the reason - his boy was very attractive - but Fin had not liked it just the same. Riley was his and he needed this time alone together to reassert that. “Sit on the bed.” 

Riley did as he was told, keeping his eyes lowered.

Fin placed his fingers under Riley’s chin, forcing him to look up at him as he spoke. “I am proud of you. Proud that you are mine.” He bent down, covering Riley’s mouth with his. 

Riley met the kiss enthusiastically, straining up as far as he could without leaving the bed. He’d waited all day for this, the anticipation making the reality even sweeter. 

Caressing the leather collar around Riley’s neck, Fin slid to his knees and moved between his boy’s legs, spreading them wider. He smiled as he broke the kiss and he held Riley’s gaze as he pushed up the kilt that was draped over his thighs. “This is a sexy look for you. Kilt and boots. And nothing else.” 

“I’ll wear it for you any time you ask,” Riley said, getting lost in the depths of Fin’s eyes. 

Fin’s smile turn wicked as he pushed the kilt up to reveal his boy’s cock. “Lie back,” he murmured. When Riley did as he was told, Fin pulled him closer to the edge and lifted on thigh over his shoulder before he bent to take Riley’s cock into his mouth. 

Riley moaned as Fin took him between his lips, the wet heat a welcome contrast from the fabric that had been his only stimulation. He took care to keep his boot from scraping along Fin’s back, holding his legs wide to give his lover access to every inch. 

Relaxing his throat, Fin took Riley deeper, dragging back slowly. He was surrounded by the sound and feel and scent and taste of his boy. 

Using the muscles in his thigh, Riley shifted himself even closer to the edge of the bed, trusting Fin not to let him fall. He raised his arms up over his head and clasped his hands together, submitting himself completely. 

Fin took his time, slowly sucking his boy, caressing his leg and fondling his balls. He rubbed his thumb over Riley’s hole. Fin’s own cock twitched with the thought of being inside his lover again.

“Please,” Riley begged softly. His pleasure was ramping up faster than he could control, and he knew things were just beginning. 

Pulling off Riley’s cock, Fin murmured. “Please what, love?” He rubbed his boy’s thigh as he admired his acquiescent position.

“I want to last for you,” Riley said, his cheeks stained pink with embarrassment. “And I won’t if you keep this up.” 

“Is my boy begging me to stop?” he asked with a smile. “Tell me why. I want to hear you say it.”

“I don’t want to come before you are inside me,” Riley said, his cock throbbing with the wave of arousal his words produce. So please don’t push me beyond what I can take.” He wished he could be strong and hold out no matter what, but his body always betrayed him when it came to Fin. 

Fin turned his head and kissed Riley’s thigh before he slipped it off his shoulder and lowered it to the bed. “Deep breaths,” he ordered as he got to his feet. The sight of his debauched and submissive boy laid out on the bed was too perfect, but just like Riley, he didn’t want to push too far too fast. “Deep breaths,” Fin repeated before he disappeared into the bathroom to find the new bottle of lube he had put in the cabinet earlier that week. 

Riley followed Fin’s advice but remained perfectly still, stretched out on the bed. His cock strained against his belly, red and leaking. 

Taking his time in the bathroom, Fin finally returned to the bed. “Roll over. I want you on your hands and knees,” he ordered as he began to undress, starting with his own boots and socks.

“Yes, Sir.” Riley struggled to coordinate his muscles for a graceful shift in his position, managing it for the most part. He made sure not to kneel on the front of the kilt while keeping the back flipped up to expose his ass. He spread his knees a comfortably wide distance and lowered himself down onto his elbows, making an obscene show of himself. 

Fin sighed and chuckled softly. He was trying to give his boy some time to cool off and come down, but Riley wasn’t making it easy for him to hold back. Every move his boy made only increased his desire for him. Fin finished undressing the moved back to the bed. He rubbed his hand over Riley’s beautiful ass. “Is my boy trying to get me to fuck him?” 

“No, Sir,” Riley said, staying still even as he wanted to push back against his lover’s hand. “I was trying to follow instructions.” 

“So my boy would be fine if I left him as he is?” Fin asked as his hand went still. 

“No,” Riley said, the word cut off as he tried to keep a moan of protest from escaping. “Your boy just wants to be good for you, Sir.” 

Fin moved his hand again, slipping it between Riley’s spread legs. “My boy is good for me. Particularly when he tells me what he wants.” 

“Please fuck your boy,” Riley said softly, aching for Fin’s hand to touch his cock. 

Flattening his palm, Fin rubs it against Riley’s balls as his fingers slide against the base of his cock. “You are so lovely when you beg,” he murmurs.

“Please,” Riley pleaded again, his thighs trembling as he forced himself to stay still. 

Fin used the lube to slick his fingers then rubbed them against Riley’s opening. He slid one then two inside his boy, stretching him enough to take Fin’s cock. Fin stroked his cock, smearing the lube on it before he began to push inside his lover.

Riley shivered a full body shiver that rattled even the tips of his toes. Fin was hot and hard inside him and he still hadn’t grown used to how it felt to be skin against skin. 

Taking hold of Riley’s narrow hips, Fin pulled him back as he sank into the heat of his boy’s body. His grip was tight, holding Riley still for a long moment before he started to move inside him again. 

Moaning with pleasure, Riley met each of Fin’s thrust with a shove of his own hips. He mumbled praise and thanks, the tone of his voice conveying more than the words ever could. 

Fin slid his hand up Riley’s bare back, fisting his hand into his boy’s hair as he continued to pound into him. “You are perfect like this. Taking everything I give you.” 

“I’m yours. Your perfect boy,” Riley cried, his arms collapsing beneath him. The shift in position thrust his ass higher in the air and pushed Fin’s cock right up against his prostate. 

Perfectly compliant, Riley was everything Fin wanted or needed. He released Riley’s hair, slipping his hand beneath his boy to take hold of his cock. Fin stroked him as he moved inside him. “Come for me, Riley,” he ordered, needing to hear his boy’s cry again. 

Riley couldn’t have held out if he wanted, the sound of Fin’s command coupled with his touch putting his body on autopilot. He cried out, holding nothing back as he he shattered into a million pieces. 

With only a few more jerks of his hips, Fin emptied himself into his lover. He gasped in relief, lowering himself to the bed and pulling Riley into his arms. Fin always had the need to hold his lover after the intensity of their coupling. 

Still trembling with aftershocks, Riley went pliantly into Fin’s arms. He felt safe and loved, a feeling he never took for granted. 

They laid together quietly for a long time until Fin finally spoke. “I love you, Riley.” 

Riley shifted in Fin’s arms, reaching up to touch his cheek. “I love you, too.” 

“And you should wear a kilt more often,” Fin added as he took hold of Riley’s hand and kissed his palm. 

“When in Rome…” Riley laughed. “I’ll wear anything you ask.” 

“Such a good boy,” Fin smiled. 

“Your good boy,” Riley replied. 

“Yes, my good boy.”


End file.
